


Bring Me To Life

by Kaiyon17



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Plot, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 74,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyon17/pseuds/Kaiyon17
Summary: Summary: It’s been another 150 years since the Shikon Jewel was purified and destroyed. Inuyasha has watched his friends have children and pass on and watched their children as the years have drifted away. He has come to terms with his life of drifting and helping humans in passing, but never staying too long to be remembered in one place. Sesshomaru, his only family, has also passed by in that time but only briefly and without major conflict. He guards his lands as a wandering Lord and keeps to himself. One day, perhaps by fate, he comes across Inuyasha for the first time in nearly 30 years and discovers the half-demon is dying. What will he do? Save the last family he has or allow him to pass into the next world?
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter One

Inuyasha watched the fire in his small camp, his mind going to places far away and times long forgotten by the people left in this world. The flames reflected in his golden eyes as they narrowed in sadness, remembering when he, Kagome, Sango and Miroku used to sit by fires identical to these and tell stories of all types. Some were sad, some were funny, some were scary, some were true, some were false, but all of them had one thing in common: they brought the group together in a feeling of camaraderie. Inuyasha would listen to those stories and scoff at them all, but deep down he was always listening and wondering what would come next. 

Now, those stories were gone and silent. Inuyasha remembered them, but no one was around for him to share them with. He sighed as he lay on his side, the pain inside him only allowing a few moments of respite. He had long ago come to terms that this pain would kill him, and now he welcomed it as he sat beside his lonely fire. A throb shot through him and his whole body clenched with the wave which lasted a long few minutes before subsiding once again. He rarely slept anymore, not that he really needed it. During the new moon he would seek the same cave hidden deep in the misty mountains to ride out the night of screaming and thrashing until he could once again assume his half-demon form.

Those nights he always wished the pain would kill him, and every month he was always disappointed when he would pass out from the pain in the small hours of the night and wake up in the morning. Now that time was approaching again and in a few days he would once again be inside that cave. That cave had become a nightmare, representing nothing except unbearable agony and loneliness as he screamed himself hoarse until his vocal chords bled and he could scream no more. That cave was a black mouth that swallowed him in his worst and weakest moments, only to spit him out in the morning a broken creature who would walk the lands in search of…of what? More pain? More loneliness? What was there to search for anymore? Everyone was gone. There was nothing left. He had no friends and had never fathered any children, not wanting to pass on his tainted half-demon blood. 

“Feh…who gives a shit,” he murmured to the fire. It crackled in response and kept burning, like the pain inside his core. He knew that the cave had become dangerous in its own way. Demons were not stationary creatures and eventually even his secret hide out would be discovered one day. Before, he had cared and had made every attempt to mask his presence. He would ride out the night and in the morning he would scour the area around the cave in search of plants and smells that would cover his scent he had left inside. Somehow, in the 20 years he had been using that cave he had gotten lucky and it had never been discovered. Sure animals had used it, but demons had shunned that area for some reason. Now, in the last few years he had stopped bothering to mask his scent. He no longer cared if someone found him and killed him. Anything was better than suffering alone like this. The pain controlled his life now, he was a slave to it. 

‘Better get moving. I’ll wait ‘til morning and then scoot along,’ he thought. Inuyasha had a couple more hours until the sun came up. He rested in that time, drifting somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. The fire weakened and died out right before morning, that was when the hanyou decided it was time to move. He slowly rose from his prone position and covered the smoldering wood with dirt before setting out to the south where the misty mountains could be seen in the distance. 

‘I think it’s going to take me a bit longer this time,’ Inuyasha thought as he held his ribs and moved through the trees. Small beads of sweat adorned his furrowed brow despite the cool fall weather. ‘Fuckin’ pain is getting worse faster. Must be close to the end. Feh, thank the gods, if there are any left.’ A mirthless smirk crossed his face as he traveled through the forrest. ‘You win afterall, Jinku, you son of a bitch.’

***FLASHBACK TO TWENTY-FIVE YEARS AGO***

Inuyasha parried another attack from the spider demon, a web of poisonous string just barely missing his face as he dodged left. Tessaiga weighed heavy in his right hand as he panted and crouched behind a boulder. The spider demon turned and laughed in his direction. 

“Stupid hanyou! You think you can keep dodging my web all day! I have hidden traps everywhere, and I’m HUNGRY!” Another sick laugh penetrated the air as Inuyasha growled and gripped the hilt of his faithful sword tighter. Inuyasha touched his bleeding neck with his free hand and knew he was in trouble.

He had come to this area in search of a meal for himself, the irony of it all. It was a quiet area with a very small abandoned village the half-demon recognized as one of the demon slayers outposts from many years ago. Inuyasha had found it strange that the village was abandoned, but he supposed they had moved on to a more populated area to protect. There were only four huts afterall. Made sense to him. Sango and Miroku’s great grandchildren were in charge of the tribe now and they tended to keep closer to denser areas of humans. No need to guard areas where people didn’t live. 

Inuyasha had spied a deer at the edge of the village and he crouched to spring on his prey. The animal sensed him and jerked its head up. In half a second the deer leapt to the side as Inuyasha pounced and as it did, a giant spider web had dropped on them both from the top of a nearby tree. Inuyasha cried out in frustration and anger as the web settled on him and the deer. The sticky web touched his fire rat haori and hair, that’s when he heard the sizzling. His fellow prisoner bellowed in pain and the smell of blood filled the air as the web sank into the deer’s skin like a hot knife. 

Inuyasha instantly processed what was happening. His hair fell away in chunks as the acid web cut it but it had yet to touch his actual skin. 

‘Fuck! I’ve got to get out before this thing cuts me to pieces like the deer!’ he thought. Quickly and without touching the rapidly sinking web, be grabbed for Tessaiga and in one fast arc managed to cut himself free. The animal had perished moments ago as he leapt from the web. It lay dead and smoking on the ground still enshrouded in its deadly tomb of silk. Chunks of silver hair were scattered where the toxic web had cut Inuyashas hair. The hanyou crouched in a defensive stance as his golden eyes scanned the area, knowing the owner of the web wasn’t far away. 

Sure enough, a maniac laugher pierced the air just to his left in the dense tree tops as the demon appeared. 

He was a spider demon, as expected, with six arms protruding from his thin body on both sides. A wave of black hair drifted down to his waist over his black kimono. The demon had four red eyes on his head, each shining like a deadly ruby from atop a smiling mouth where two very long fangs protruded. Unlike a normal spider, however, Inuyasha’s quick eyes could see that the webbing came not from behind the demon, but instead from his fingertips.

“What has my trap ensnared? A tasty hanyou? Ooohhhh I haven’t tasted one of those in too long!” Another round of laughter pealed from his mouth as he finally reached the ground beside the dead animal. Blood seeped into the ground around him like a crimson pool from the many cuts of the deadly web. 

“Clearly you didn’t, since I’m walking free dumbass,” Inuyasha retorted as he adjusted for an attack. 

“Not for long, my tasty snack,” the demon chortled, completely unconcerned. Webs began to trickle from his fingertips as all of his eyes focused on Inuyasha. “You’ll taste so much better than the humans that used to live here.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened at this and a snarl ripped through him.

“You…you killed the people who lived here?!” he shouted. Red flashed into his eyes and he felt his fangs elongate. 

“Nooo, I said I ‘ate’ them, silly boy. Pay closer attention. You’ll have to if you want a few more moments to live!” With that, the demon flicked his fingers and a string of webs shot out towards the half demon. Inuyasha snarled and leapt past the deadly string towards his antagonizer.

“You murdering bastard!” he shouted as he swung Tessaiga at the spider. His foe leapt up with graceful ease to avoid the attack and landed a few yards away, shooting another stream of webs from his free hand.

“I, Jinku, am not a murderer. I kill to eat, it’s what we do, hanyou!” he laughed. Inuyasha screamed in rage as he dodged to second set of webs and ran at the demon again. Those villagers were the descendants of his friends. To know that this creature had eaten them was more than he could bare. 

Jinku kept laughing as he leapt back into the trees. 

“Come fight me you sick fuck!” Inuyasha screamed as he raised Tessaiga for another attack. Jinku’s eyes narrowed as he smirked down at him.

“I don’t need to.” Inuyasha felt his eyes bleed completely red and his fangs permanently extend. The markings on his wrists and cheeks appeared as the rage consumed him, body and soul. Tessaiga crackled with electricity as Inuyasha focused on killing the demon above him. All of his senses heightened as his demon blood took over and drowned out all traces of the human side of him.

“Jinku, for what you’ve done, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully.” His voice was tainted with a gravely tone and a low growl constantly emanated from him. Jinku grinned insanely down at him.

“I’d love for you to try,” he murmured with a chuckle. Inuyasha snapped. He lost control to the demon that took over his body. Mercilessly he attacked Jinku over and over, never relenting even for a moment. Jinku would carelessly snap small webs at the hanyou during the barrage of attacks, almost carelessly throwing them as he dipped and dodged. Oddly, this was the only attack he every threw at the raging hanyou. 

Inuyasha never noticed the trap until it was too late.

With a scream of rage he swung the massive sword at Jinku and that’s when he felt it. Jinku laughed insanely from a distance above him, all of his hands resting on his hips.

“Gotcha big boy!” Inuyasha froze as he felt the pull on his leg. His eyes widened and his hyper sensitive ears picked up the sound of his haori sizzling. He snapped his head down to see that he had run right into a line of silver threads and the deadly web was eating through the legs of his robe. Instinctively he began to back up and he saw there were more silver threads behind him. That’s when he knew he was in trouble. Using his demon eyes, he carefully looked around to see that he was surrounded by these threads. Jinku laughed again above him.

“See?! You fought your way right into my web!” Another peal of insane laughter frothed from his lips as he watched the hanyou try to figure out how to get out of his trap. Inuyashas eyes slowly returned to their normal golden color and he froze his body completely. The demon blood began to ebb out of him as his brain ticked for a way to get out of this. He was surrounded on all sides, even above and below. Jinku tugged his hands and strands fell to block the way he had come into the trap.

“Please, I beg you, try and use that tattered sword to escape. Make my day.” Well, it had worked on the other web so Inuyasha threw caution to the wind and swung Tessaiga to break the threads in front of him and escape. The snapped and he broke free. Inuyasha wasted no time in leaping forward back into the clearing from whence he came with the dead deer. His haori was cut off at the knee on the right leg and other areas of his haori were still smoking and cut. 

The half demon looked down at Tessaiga and his eyes widened in horror. The great sword was smoking and sizzling where it had touched the web, parts of it melting like candle wax. Jinku leapt into the clearing, but now he no longer looked so mirthful.

“That’s some sword you have there hanyou. Normally my threads would have eaten right through it with no trouble. Looks like you might be a bigger challenge than I thought. That’ll just make you all the more rewarding to eat! Then I’ll keep that ratty sword of yours as a souvenir.” Jinku leapt at him, attacking for the first time since their encounter. It caught Inuyasha off guard and his now-golden eyes widened as he jumped up to avoid the attack. That moment of surprise was enough for Jinku to reach out with two of his six hands and grasp at Inuyasha’s neck to bring him in for the kill. The first hand missed but the second just barely touched his pale throat.

Inuyasha screamed in pain from that slight contact and smelled copper in the air. It felt like someone had touched a red branding iron to his throat where those fingers had touched him. He swiped at those hands with Tessaiga and managed to throw Jinku off of him and back into the clearing. 

Now he crouched behind that boulder and listened to the demon laugh. He was on the defensive and knew he was in trouble. His wound wasn’t healing at all. The three small cuts on his throat he knew was from the web on Jinku’s fingertips and they weren’t deep, but they should have healed easily and they weren’t healing at all.

‘Feh, just my luck. That fucker has poison on his webs…oh well. I’ll finish him regardless and find a healer,’ he thought as the blood flowed into his robe slowly. Inuyasha’s sensitive ears picked up Jinku’s footsteps as he neared the boulder Inuyasha was kneeling behind. 

“I can smell the blood, hanyou. Soon my poison will immobilize you and you’ll begin to rot. Just that one little touch with my web was all I needed.” Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited as the demon approached. “Not even demon blood can withstand my poison, and you’re only half demon!” Another peal of laughter.

‘Five more steps.’ Inuyasha thought. 

“Go ahead and try to come out from behind that rock, if you can. My poison works fast but it was such a small dose. If you can’t put up a fight after that, well you’re not worth eating. But, as I said before, I’m not a murderer so I’ll eat you regardless!” Another round of laughter.

‘One more step.’ Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and shoved the tip of Tessaiga into the ground between his knees. He waited and heard Jinku pause on the other side of the boulder. The blood from his wound burned but he remained perfectly still.

“Hanyou? You going to come out? Come come now, I’ll end your pain quickly, if you ask nicely.” Inuyasha could heard the smile behind those words but he waited.

‘One more step you sadistic prick, come on.’ He remained as motionless as the boulder he was behind and relied on his ears, eyes shut. Then he heard it.

The gravel crunched as Jinku walked forward and Inuyasha surged all of his demon energy into Tessaiga. The energy traveled into the sword and thus into the ground the sword was buried in. Inuyasha focused and brought his energy underneath the buried part of the boulder and up to where he knew Jinku’s foot was. He was rewarded with a scream of pain but he didn’t break focus.

He poured all of his energy into Tessaiga and into the ground. Jinku screamed for what felt like hours and Inuyasha smirked as he smelled the cooking demon behind the boulder. He continued until all of his demon energy was exhausted, well after the screams ceased to exist. Inuyasha finally stopped and fell forward against Tessaiga, panting and bleeding more heavily than before from his shallow wound.

He was drenched from head to foot. Whether it was sweat or blood he wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care. The half demon was completely exhausted, the only thing holding him upright was the battered faithful sword he gripped as he continued to kneel. 

What felt like hours later, he managed to gather enough energy to stand up. He panted from this minor movement and felt as though he would collapse at any moment. Blood continued to flow down his neck as he reached up to cover the three small marks with his clawed hand. Inuyasha forced himself to move, his body feeling like it weighed ten tons. Tessaiga released its hold on the earth and Inuyasha sheathed it again as he slowly walked around the side of the boulder.

Jinku stood where he had cooked, his body looking as though someone had set it on fire time and time again. The smoke coming from the charred remains was enough to gag Inuyasha and he stepped to the side where the wind would blow the scent off into the forest.

Neck bleeding and barely able to stand, Inuyasha glared at his foe in pure hatred, his golden eyes flowing with rage as he clasped his neck. The wound burned like fire but he ignored it. His chopped and ruined hair flowed gently in the breeze as he stood there in the slowly fading light of day. 

“It may not have been slow like I wanted, but at least you suffered.” Inuyasha spit on the corpse as he turned to trudge into the woods, the village haunting him like a ghost as night began to fall.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The wound had never healed. Inuyasha had sought healers all over the western lands, both demon and human, and none could or would treat him. He wasn’t welcome in either world and both species were reluctant to even deal with him. One less hanyou would be a blessing to them. Those who would treat him were unable to do anything. Inuyasha refused any pain medication, knowing it would just put him more at risk from attack if his senses were dulled. Instead, he hoped and prayed his body would expel the poison.

Slowly, he could feel his blood beginning to rot. Regularly he would reopen the wound and try to get rid of the bad blood. Once, he let so much blood flow out of himself he almost died. He hoped that would get rid of enough of the poison for his demon blood to finish off the rest but still it came back. His first night of the new moon he was exposed in the open and he spent the entire night trying to suppress his human screams and cries of agony. After that night, he went in search of a safe place to endure these monthly events and after a few years he found the cave. He had been going there ever since while he continued to search for a cure.

Now, he had given up on a cure and knew his body was being slowly consumed by Jinku’s poison. He had stopped bleeding himself and just let his body fight the poison as best he could. Inuyasha no longer cared. The pain had never gone away. It just came in waves of barely endurable agony while he was in his half demon form. He could smell the bad blood within himself and those three scratches never completely healed. They did stop seeping blood but they were only covered with a thin layer of skin. If he ever scratched them they would bleed for days before stopping again.

The hanyou sighed as his feet carried him in the direction of the dreaded cave.

“Not sure why I even bother anymore,” he murmured to himself. The only time he ever heard his own voice was when he talked out loud to the trees. Sometimes he only did it to make sure his damn voicebox even still worked. With all of the screaming over the years his normally clear tones had taken on a raspy nature. He’d gotten used to it, just as he’d gotten used to the forests silent replies when he spoke to it.


	2. Chapter Two

For two days he walked without stopping. He was tired but he knew he should try and reach the cave to get some rest before The Long Night, as he had come to call it. The cave was up the side of one of the smaller mountains, hidden deep in the cliffs. It wasn’t terribly difficult to reach but it was well hidden. Inuyasha reached the last canyon before he was to arrive at the cave. He had gathered some firewood to carry on his back and a rabbit to cook as well. Hidden in the last patch of brush was a long plank, about seventy feet long. Inuyasha no longer had the strength to jump over the canyon and a couple of years ago had been forced to use this to cross the gap. The drop from the top of this cliff was enough to kill anyone, demon or human, if they fell off the ledge. Inuyasha had put this massive plank on a pivot in the ground and had one on the other side to cross back after the new moon was over. 

He walked to the bushes and uncovered the plank enough to push it on its ground driven pivot over the canyon. It swung easily from its years of use and settle on the other side of the canyon. The plank was only about a foot wide but that was all Inuyasha needed to cross. He made sure, as always, the plank was secure before he mounted it and began to tiredly cross the deep canyon. He had done this enough times he wasn’t scared of falling and could have almost done this act with is eyes closed as he crossed over the yawning depths. 

Once, he had stopped on the middle of the plank and looked down below into the dark depths. It was so deep he couldn’t even see the bottom. The wind picked up and blew his silver tresses from behind him as he looked down.

‘I should just jump….why do I even bother doing this? It would be easier to just…fall and let this end.’ He had stared for some time down below into that welcoming darkness, a darkness he no longer saw because he no longer really slept. Inuyasha had picked up a foot and dangled it over the abyss. Then, at the moment he was going to let his weight fall over the side, a strong gust had pushed into him and his heart had leapt to his throat. He slammed his foot back onto the plank and shuddered at what he had almost done.

‘That’s the cowards way out. Fuck that. I’m better than that.’ He had continued on his path and never stopped on the plank again.

Now as he crossed he kept his eyes on the plank in almost a bored fashion until he reached the other side. Once there, he turned and gave a massive kick to send the plank swiveling back the way he had come. Inuyasha looked to the right out of habit and saw the identical plank that he would use to cross once his time in the cave was over. The path to the cave was now only about two hours away by foot. He walked down an old river path carved deep into the side of the mountain. Cliffs rose hundreds of feet on either side of him as the mist began to thicken, giving this area its name of The Misty Mountains. 

He could have made this trip in his sleep by now, if he ever slept anymore. The cave was deep in the canyon. The mist comforted and protected him as he approached the only thing he knew of as a home. Ahead, on the side of one of the sheer cliffs, his cave yawned and welcomed him like a deadly mistress. Inuyasha sighed and turned into the cave, his eyes adjusting to the pitch black. It was damp and cold in there despite the spaciousness of it. The smell of smoke seemed to have permeated the moist walls of the cave from the hundreds of fires Inuyasha had lit over the years.

The hanyou dropped the wood and began forming a fire to cook the rabbit he had brought. Soon he had it going and was beginning to warm up. The pain flared dangerously now and he bit back several cries as he worked.

“Gotta be close to that time….gah!” He gasped as a particularly sharp wave shot through his body. The dimly lit cave was getting darker by the second. Light never reached this cave directly but the misty cliffs further kept the sun at bay even on the best days, only allowing the faintest of glows to reach down at the bottom where the cave was hidden in the mountain canyon. 

The hanyou watched as the grease from the rabbit dripped onto the fire and cracked. He felt like his body could relate to the animal on the spit as it cooked, already his senses were beginning to dull. Except for the fire within him known as Jinku’s poison. Inuyashas pulse began to race and the agony creeped throughout him like the fire before him. His breathing hitched and sweat formed on his hot skin as his hair began to fade to black and his ears began to shrink into his skull. 

A whimper escaped his throat as he pulled the rabbit off the fire. He didn’t have long to eat before he knew his mouth would be locked open with screaming and cries of pain. As much as he didn’t want the food, he knew it was what his body needed in order to get through the night.

The hanyou gasped and cried out between bites, barely managing to swallow the hot food as his golden eyes flashed to dark brown. 

Moments later, the pain reached its full potential and Inuyasha fell on his side beside the fire clutching his neck as screams began to peal forth from his mouth. His black hair thrashed back and forth as he tossed himself on the ground, his human nails clawing at his own skin as if to rip it off before attacking the stone walls that bore similar scars from years past.

The rabbit lay half eaten beside the screaming human as the piercing cries of agony reached deafening levels, the only witness to the man’s pain besides the gently dancing fire that kept vigil. Inuyasha screamed and screamed with the pain that ripped through him as the hours dragged on. His vocal chords finally let go with much practice half way through the night and all Inuyasha could do was silently cry out his agony as blood trickled from his mouth.

Tears streamed down his face and his skin burned with the same heat as the fire until he collapsed broken and bleeding from various wounds inflicted on himself. He panted and coughed as he lay on his side as he tossed and turned, knowing he was only half through the night and wishing this inhuman agony would kill him. His pale skin bore countless scratch marks and several of his nails were ripped and bleeding from clawing at the walls.

He opened his mouth and screamed silently as more blood trickled from his mouth. Inuyasha pressed his overheated and bleeding body to the cool stone floor as his red rimmed eyes looked into the fire, his tears becoming one with the sweat pouring off his face.

‘Please…please let it end. I can’t do this anymore,’ he thought as the flames danced. He was broken, body and soul. In this moment he wanted nothing more than death. To finally end this pain and suffering. Inuyasha coughed out a broken sob as his eyes began to flutter. His human body was finally shutting down, the pain was finally abating. He hoped he was dying. 

Inuyasha’s eyes tried to focus on the fire through his tears and the pain, to see something beautiful one last time before he slipped into the next world to join his friends. He wanted to die remembering more than pain and suffering.

As his dark eyes fluttered and he began to lose focus, he thought he saw something at the mouth of the cave. Something out of place. Something immobile that was silver and white.

‘It’s the mist,’ his brain murmured to himself. But that couldn’t be right because dawn was still hours away and you couldn’t see the mist without daylight. Inuyasha frowned and tried with the last of his fading strength to focus on that object. That last use of energy tipped him over the edge and his eyes finally closed, but not before his brain registered what he thought he saw.

‘Sesshomaru….’


	3. Chapter Three

Sadly, Inuyasha awoke the next day. His hanyou blood healed the majority of his wounds as he lay prone on the hard stone floor. Slowly in the late hours of the morning, he opened his now golden eyes and groaned. He lay in the same position he had passed out in beside the glowing embers of the fire that had gone out in the night. 

He weakly sat up as his eyes scanned the cave for danger, a natural demon reaction after an episode of unconsciousness. He sat up fully, weak as a newborn pup from his ordeal in the night. A heavy sigh escaped his sore throat as he gazed at the remnants of the fire and he turned to grab the remaining firewood he had brought. As his hand closed around a large branch he froze and stared at the object beside the wood. It was a bamboo container that held water. 

Inuyasha knew in his weakened state he was no match against even the lowest of demons, even a human could probably take him out right now in the condition he was in.

His sharp eyes shot around the cave and he found nothing out of place, but he knew that bamboo container was left by someone.

Then he remembered. His bloodshot eyes widened and he sniffed the air cautiously.

‘There’s no way. I haven’t seen him in…gods it must be thirty years. Since before Jinku. It must have been a hallucination.’ Yet how could he explain the bamboo container? It hadn’t just appeared. But if someone, especially if Sesshomaru had been here, how was he still alive? True the last time he had seen Sesshomaru, the demon hadn’t tried to kill him, but that still didn’t mean they held any emotion for each other besides contempt. He didn’t think Sesshomaru would pass up the chance to get rid of him, yet there was the container and his sketchy memory of last night. 

“Sesshomaru…” He winced at the use of his voice and grasped his swollen throat. Dried blood still clung to the side of his chin and he wiped at it with the back of his clawed hand. The older demon’s scent was faint, almost like a whisper in the wind, yet it was there nonetheless. His eyes again traveled to the container and he reached for it and brought it to his nose to sniff. The smell of cool water and herbs flooded his nostrils, yet nothing set warning bells off in his head.

Unable to ignore his aching throat and knowing the liquid was safe just by the smell, he drank it greedily until the bamboo was empty and nearly dry. He nearly cried out at the soothing feeling that coated his swollen and abused throat, causing him to drop the container in surprise and grasp his neck in sheer relief. Craning his head back and closing his golden eyes, he held his neck gently and basked at the first feeling of any kind of relief he had felt in years.

“Gods,” he whispered and his eyes flew open at the sound of his own voice. It was almost normal. His ears pricked forward as he stared at the cave in amazement and he shuddered at the feeling of relief that swept through his abused body. His eyes traveled again to the now empty bamboo container clutched in his hand. He raised it to his nose and sniffed. No mistaking it, he smelled Sesshomaru on the container. 

Inuyasha stared at the container a moment longer before setting it down and going to tend to the nearly dead fire. Once it was going again he picked up the half eaten rabbit he had discarded in the night and took a tentative bite. Even with the relief from the water and herb mixture, his throat still hurt too much to swallow solids for the moment so he set it back down. His body needed a couple of hours to build strength again before he set out. The pain was still with him but it was down to a manageable level once again, so he lay back on his side and focused on shutting down his non-essential senses in order to heal himself. 

Around midday, the exhausted hanyou forced himself to get up and begin his trek back the way he had come the night before. Normally he would rest until nightfall but with knowing his cave was no longer a secret he wasn’t comfortable staying for longer than noon. His mind worked furiously to understand what had happened but he couldn’t make sense of it. Sesshomaru had been there and hadn’t killed him, when he was at his weakest. Hell he had helped him. But why? WHY? They had never held any affection for each other, they had tried numerous times to kill each other. Now Sesshomaru was actively letting him live and even leaving him medicine. It didn’t make any sense. There had to be a reason behind it.

Inuyasha set his jaw as he swung the plank to cross the canyon again, and he vowed to find out.

The hanyou traveled for the entire month, and he could find no trace of his older brother. He went as far and wide as his broken body would let him and still nothing. The Lord of the Western Lands was as invisible as ever. Soon, his chronic pain alerted him it was nearing the new moon and he began to head to the cave. The poison was ravaging his body at an alarming rate, especially due to the new traveling he had done. Inuyasha hadn’t slept in days by the time he reached the crossing over the canyon and he sat down to rest. He panted just from the walk up the mountain as he gazed at the other side, his ears drooping as a cold wind blew at him with the promise of ice and snow on its heels. 

‘Winter is here already, feh, figures. Shit I need to bring more firewood or my human body will freeze. Fuck….I’m so tired.’ He sighed in defeat and this time he could see his own breath in the air. He forced himself to his feet and swung the plank over the canyon, the effort nearly exhausting him completely. Inuyasha knew he couldn’t carry anything else besides what he had on his back with the state he was in. He set his jaw and began walking across the plank. The winter winds were particularly bad this time of year and Inuyasha had to lean against the strong gusts as he crossed, his silver hair whipping behind him like a sail. His eyes watered against the stinging breeze and he flattened his sensitive ears into his hair for protection. Halfway across, disaster struck.

Inuyasha didn’t check the plank like he usually did during the winter months and ice had formed on parts of the wood. Now his foot hit a patch and he slipped at the same time as a mighty gust pushed him while he struggled to regain his balance. Inuyasha pinwheeled his arms to try and balance himself but the wind shoved him violently to the side and he felt his body tip over the yawning blackness below. It was too late. 

The hanyous molten eyes widened as he felt himself fall off the plank. He didn’t scream though. To Inuyasha, as he felt himself fall into the silent black, it was almost a relief. His feet left the plank as he began his freefall to what he knew would be his death. His body relaxed and he closed his eyes as he rushed down to his grave.

‘It’s over. It’s finally over. No more pain, no more loneliness. Hopefully I’ll see my friends soon.’ He opened his eyes for just a moment to gaze up at the plank that was rapidly retreating from him. The sky beyond was a beautiful mixture of purple and russets, it reminded him of a monks painting he had seen once of a sunrise over the mountains. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it brought him peace. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes again while he waited for his death to greet him. A wave of pain blasted into him and he nearly lost consciousness, but he didn’t mind because he knew it would be his last.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something he hadn’t felt in hundreds of years. A painless touch. An ethereal light shot through his eyelids and he knew if he opened his eyes he would be blinded. He felt an arm circle around his back and one go under his knees. Suddenly his body jerked and he was traveling the opposite way he had come.

‘I must have hit the bottom and don’t realize it. Once that light fades I’ll see my friends in whatever afterlife there is.’ 

He felt his body moving up and up and he relaxed as he was carried to wherever the gods had deemed fit for him to go. Then, all at once it was over and he felt himself stop moving and that blinding light was gone. Oddly enough the arms encompassing him were still there. Then the cold hit him and he shivered.

‘Fuck….I’m still alive. How’s that possible?’ He knew there was only way he could find out. He opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. 

Identical molten eyes stared down at him from above. Inuyasha was in the familiar cave and a fire was roaring as Sesshomaru carried him to the warmth and laid him down beside the fire. He wasn’t especially gentle but he wasn’t rough either. Inuyasha gaped at him like a fish as Sesshomaru stood over him. His mouth opened and closed with shock as he stared wide eyed at his older brother, who had just saved his miserable life.

“Sess….Sesshomaru…”he gasped. The inuyoukai said nothing as he looked down at the hanyou. He was like a breathing statue with how still he was looking down at the younger man. 

“What….how…why?” Inuyasha stuttered out. Then the pain hit him like a meteor and he arched his back and screamed. In the midst of all this, the sun had finally set and his human form began to take over in a big way. Sesshomaru merely gazed down at his screaming brother for a few moments before walking to the entrance of the cave and leaving. Inuyasha’s agony consumed him the rest of the night until he fell unconscious from the pain once again.


	4. Chapter Four

When he awoke, the fire was still going and it was daylight outside. Inuyasha was on his side facing the fire, his body naturally inclined to the warmth during the winter months. He opened his eyes a crack to gaze at the fire and let out a breath. The bamboo container was beside his hand.

“You’re still here,” he whispered hoarsely as he looked at the container. Silence. He weakly reached for the container, nearly knocking it over before he was able to drag it closer and sloppily drink its contents. The same concoction soothed his raw throat as he pushed the empty container away and sighed. His golden eyes weakly settled on the raging fire. Inuyasha didn’t even think he had the strength to move if he wanted to. Due to the fire, the stone beneath him was warm and he allowed his battered body to soak it in as he lay on his side.

“Why did you stay?” he whispered, his voice soft.

“You shouldn’t speak. You’re not ready.” The voice came from behind him where he sensed the youkai was from the moment he awoke. Inuyasha hadn’t heard Sesshomaru speak in nearly seventy-five years, yet his voice was just as he remembered it. Strong, sure, cold. Ice cold. Inuyasha shivered as he watched the flames dance.

“You didn’t answer.” He could tell Sesshomaru was right, as always, but he wanted an answer. There was no logical reason his older brother should be here. Inuyasha gathered his strength and rolled over to face the youkai. He still didn’t have the energy to sit up, but he managed to accomplish that feat.

Sesshomaru was sitting against the cave wall watching him. His golden eyes sparkled with the firelight as he looked at the injured hanyou. Inuyasha could see nothing had changed. He was still perfect.

Sesshomaru still wore his white and red uniform with the armor covering his chest and over his shoulder. The massive white fur adornment was still over his other shoulder. He had aged maybe two years in the time since Inuyasha last saw him. That strong youkai youth was still a part of him even as a young adult by their standards. His silver silken hair glistened in the firelight as he watched Inuyasha, his eyes and body language unreadable. Tetsaiga and Bakusaiga leaned against the cave wall beside him within reach.

Inuyasha could do little more than rest his head on his arm as he stared at the inuyoukai. He took him all in and wished he could be as sure of himself as his older brother. Sesshomaru didn’t move a muscle as he watched him from his spot against the cave wall some feet away. It was an effort to even keep his eyes open to watch his older brother.  
Sesshomaru did nothing other than stare at him. He didn’t move a muscle or give any hint of any kind of emotion.

“Your blood is poisoned.” Inuyasha gave the faintest of smiles.

“Nothing gets past you does it?” he whispered. Even that much was an effort. Sesshomaru’s golden orbs narrowed just the slightest in annoyance.

“Sleep. You’re took weak to talk.” Inuyasha stopped smiling at the order but knew he couldn’t argue. Sesshomaru was right, he barely had the stamina to keep his eyes open. Sesshomaru must have put more herbs than last time in that drink because for the first time, he felt like he could actually get some rest.

“Okay…Sesshomaru.” His nearly sighed out his brother’s name as he let his eyes shut once again and fell into a deep sleep that he hadn’t had in years.

Inuyasha didn’t dream. But he slept. When he finally awoke, he knew he had slept for many days. He slowly awoke but didn’t open his eyes right away. His ears swiveled on top of head to listen and figure out where he was. The silence was deafening. Next he let his nose take in his surroundings. He could smell tatami mats and the strong scent of incense and wood. That was the next thing he noticed. He was no longer on a stone floor. He was on a futon, he knew that right away. His fire rat haori was gone and he could feel something soft against his skin. So far, he sensed no danger.

Now he opened his eyes. He was indeed on a futon and laying in a large bedroom. Inuyasha slowly sat up and looked around. He was alone and in a very luxurious space. The futon was large and comfortable and of the quality you only see in royal households. He saw that someone had placed him in a soft sleeping robe of the finest black silk. 

‘Well….this isn’t a bad way to wake up,’ he thought to himself. Then Inuyasha blinked and gasped as he realized the next thing. His pain was…almost gone. It was still there, but it was almost like a dull throb instead of a blinding ache that would come and go. He gasped and his eyes widened when he realized this. Inuyasha sat there frozen for what felt like an eternity while he processed this information. He jumped when the door to the room slid open and a servant knelt outside. She was clearly a demon but of the middle class.

“Inuyasha-san, you’re awake.” She spoke softly and bowed. “I was instructed to bring you to the dining room if you were well enough to walk.” Inuyasha blinked at her as he lowered his claws to rest on the sheets that still covered his lap.

“Uh….sure….but can I ask where the Hell am I?” His voice was full of confusion as he watched her. She straightened up from kneeling and nodded.

“Yes, you’re in the Western Lord’s palace.” 

Inuyasha stared at the young servant like she’d grown a second head.

“I’m in the WHAT?” She looked at him nervously.

“In…the Western Lord’s palace, m’lord,” she said quietly. Inuyasha gaped at her.

‘Did she just call me ‘m’lord’?’

“Sir, the dining room is this way. If you’re still tired I can bring the food to you.”

“No! No, sorry. I’m coming.” He looked around and discovered his haori wasn’t there. She seemed to pick this up by his behavior.

“We were instructed to wash and repair your robes, sir. They should be done in a day or two. We had to send for more fire rat cloth. In the meantime, m’lord has said you are to wear the robes provided.”

“Oh. Alright, I guess. Not much of a choice, huh?” Inuyasha stood up and swayed for a moment. He was fully awake but still very weak. The servant pretended not to notice as she stood, bowed, and began to lead him. Inuyasha stepped out into the hallway and followed her.

Right away he could tell she hadn’t been lying. They were indeed in a massive palace. The finest he had ever seen. Not that he had been inside many, but he wasn’t totally ignorant of the finer corners of the lands. This place was different though.

As she led him through the palace away from the sleeping quarters, Inuyasha tried to take in all that he saw. They passed a massive inner garden area in the center of the palace complete with a koi pond and small waterfall. It was big enough to host a ceremony of at least a hundred guests in and the servants. Then they entered an inner ceremony room that was three times as big as the courtyard. Priceless vases and artworks adorned the walls and occupied podiums. However, all of these things paled in comparison to the largest wall in the room and Inuyasha had to stop and stare.

The wall was at least three hundred feet long and two stories high. There was even a balcony above with elegant scrollwork and cherry blossoms in pots on the veranda. But that wasn’t the impressive part. The entire wall had been painted in a scene of ancient art.

A large dog demon leapt across the sky with a snarl on his face, his red eyes looking down on the world below. On the ground level there were villages and palaces and forests that dotted the land and humans and demons alike roaming the ground. Lords and peasants and servants and merchants of both races walked below as the great inuyoukai sailed above them, a god in his own right.

“Wow…” Inuyasha breathed out. The dog demon was the largest thing on the wall and considering whose palace this was, it made sense. A great artist had done this, the attention to detail was extraordinary but Inuyasha could tell this wall was as old as the palace itself. The servant had paused to wait for him to admire the wall before she let out a polite cough.

“Right, yeah, coming. Sorry,” he mumbled. Even as he followed her, his eyes returned to the painted wall one more time before they passed into the less formal dining room.

The room was large, but not even a quarter of a size of the great hall. It was still impressive in its size and spread, but it could maybe accommodate twenty people instead of several hundred. The food was still impressive. On the table in the middle of all the tatami mats was a spread of rice, fish, venison, rabbit, duck, beef, figs, eggs, ramen, and more food than Inuyasha could ever hope to eat. It was all steaming hot and smelled incredible.

“I’m sorry m’lord but Lord Sesshomaru instructed you eat here, the servants won’t bother you however.” The hanyou snapped his head at her.

“Whatcha mean?” She seemed uncomfortable as she replied.

“M’lord this is the servants eating room. I’m very sorry but this is Lord Sesshomaru’s wish. I will lead you to the bathhouse when you’re finished, sir.” With that she bowed and left him alone once again.

Inuyasha stared after her a moment before he returned his attention to the table of food. Slowly he walked forward and sat down in front of the empty plate and bowl that was left for him to fill. 

‘What the fuck is Sesshomaru playing at here?’ he wondered. The hanyou looked at all the delicious food in front of him and his stomach gave a massive growl. That was all the encouragement he needed. Inuyasha dug in.

An hour later, most of the food was gone and Inuyasha felt the best he had in nearly half a century. He sighed as he pat his still flat stomach, yet now his stomach was full of good food for the first time in a very long time. He turned his head left and right after a moment and flicked his ears. He could sense the same youkai servant outside the room. He slowly got to his feet and stretched as he walked to the door. She opened it as he approached and bowed again.

“Was the food to your…oh my,” she stopped as she saw the destruction he had wreaked on the table. Inuyasha glanced back over his shoulder and blushed a little. He had eaten enough food to feed at least ten starving men. 

“Eh….my bad,” he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He coughed lightly. “I…uh….yeah I haven’t had anything that good in, shit, years. Thanks.” She nodded as she stood.

“This way, sir,” she said quietly. Inuyasha wondered if he’d done something wrong as he followed her down another hallway. After a few more turns she opened the door to a room with a giant wooden tub in the center. Steam billowed up from the water and Inuyasha knew there was a fire boiling under the massive tub to heat the water. A deck surrounded the top of the tub like a ledge and various plants were placed around the room to make it feel like a hot spring garden. Towels and an informal guest kimono was folded nearby. Inuyasha could see it was red silk. The servant knelt at the door and bowed.

“If you need something I will hear you call, sir. Please stay as long as you like.” With another bow and before he could utter a reply, she left and softly slid the door shut. Inuyasha looked at the door for a moment before walking to the edge of the tub on the wooden ledge. He sniffed at himself and wrinkled his nose. He could tell no one had bathed him while he was out. Thank the gods.

The hanyou slowly disrobed and eased himself into the hot water. He shuddered in pleasure as the warmth crept past his skin and seeped into his tired bones.

“Gods, this is amazing,” he murmured to himself. He sighed as he leaned his head back against the ledge. Beneath the water there was a bench going the length of the tub and he sat on it, the hot water coming to just beneath his shoulders. Inuyasha watched his snowy hair float by and noticed the grime coming off of it and into the water. He frowned and wrinkled his nose in mild disgust.

“Fuck, I’m disgusting,” he said quietly as he reached for the soap that was in a nearby dish. Inuyasha began to methodically and meticulously clean himself of all the sweat, blood and dirt that was on him from the cave. He took a long time washing his hair. It had been a long time since the hanyou had used a luxury such as soap on himself. Normally he would dunk himself in a cold spring with just a cloth to scrub his skin whenever he could stand it. Usually the pain kept him from taking long baths since it had the tendency to know him out without much warning. Now, pain free, he took his time.

Once clean, he smelled of lavender and some other plant he couldn’t place. It brought tears to his eyes at how good he felt, like a new hanyou. His pale skin and hair gleamed as he got out of the water and dried himself. They had left extra towels for him to dry his hair, luckily. Once he was done, his hair mostly dry, he gave it a few combs with his claws and donned the red silk robe that was left for him. It was of the finest silk and had golden cranes etched onto the sleeves and hem. It was the finest thing he had ever worn.  
Inuyasha opened the door to the bath house and poked his head out. There was no sign of the servant. 

“Uh, hello?” he called softly. Silence echoed up the hall in both directions. She didn’t appear.

“Hey, lady, you there?” he called out a little louder. Still, she did not appear. Inuyasha frowned as he stepped into the hall. “Goddamnit, which way to I go?” He sniffed the air but that didn’t help either. His eyes flicked left and right, trying to decided which way he had come. After a moment he shrugged and chose left.


	5. Chapter Five

Inuyasha walked up the hall for what felt like a mile. He was exhausted but still his surroundings peaked his curiosity. The hall opened up into a room he didn’t recognize and he cursed softly. The place was a maze and he had no map. He sighed and shrugged to himself, deciding he had no choice but to explore and try to find someone to show him where he needed to go. He went across the room into a new hall. This one opened up to the balcony that led to the courtyard he had seen earlier. Inuyasha smiled at his triumph and stepped into the massive garden. A wrap around balcony led back into the house surrounding the garden. The sound of the waterfall soothed him as he walked the cobble steps towards the giant koi pond. Small benches and tables adorned the walkway as he traveled through the bamboo clusters.

‘This place is beautiful’ he thought as he looked up at the sky. The sun was shining and the cool winter weather gave a nice atmosphere. It hadn’t yet snowed but it was cold enough to if it wanted to. Inuyasha smiled as he walked around a corner and then froze.

Sesshomaru was kneeling on the balcony nearby in a black silken robe similar to Inuyasha’s. He had a small table before him with dozens of scrolls surrounding his person. The lord was absorbed in scrawling on some of the scrolls and seemed not to notice the hanyou below him in the garden. Inuyasha didn’t dare breath as he admired the youkai. He was like a work of art as he knelt there with his brush and inkpot. Inuyasha could only see his side profile but he caught the glint of the golden eyes they both shared as they frowned at a scroll on the table before him.

Inuyasha noticed the robe was adorned with silver streaks around the sleeves and midsection as the inuyoukai annoyedly flicked some hair back over his shoulder only to have in slip like water back to the front. He seemed utterly comfortable in the freezing weather as the loose robe hugged him and exposed a small patch of milky skin on his chest. The sleeves came to just above his marked wrists, allowing his purple youkai markings to show as he held the scroll down with one clawed hand and wrote with the other. In that moment, seeing him kneeling there and writing, Inuyasha understood why he would always be the imperfect younger brother. Even at his best, he would never make as perfect a picture as his older brother would on that balcony dressed in a casual robe and working on scrolls.

“What are you doing down there?” Inuyasha inhaled sharply and frowned. He should have known his perfect brother would have sensed him close by. Sesshomaru did nothing to mask the annoyance in his voice.

“Feh, trying to figure out how the hell you get anywhere in this place,” he replied snarkily. The hanyou stepped out from behind the bamboo as he spoke. No point in hiding anymore. Sesshomaru never once looked at him as he continued to write on the scroll before placing it off to the side and grab another. The balcony he knelt on above the gardens was raised up at least four steps above the ground forcing Inuyasha to look up at him as he approached.

“Where is the servant that was with you?” he asked in a cold voice. He paused in his movements to read the scroll he had just opened as he waited for an answer. Inuyasha frowned up at him as he reached the steps that would take him up to Sesshomaru’s level.

“How the hell should I know? Now how about you answer a question or two for me for a damn second,” he replied in annoyance. Sesshomaru didn’t reply or look at him. “Alright, I take that as a yes. First of all, where the fuck is Tessaiga?”

“The sword is with Totosai. He is performing repairs.” Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Sesshomaru actually answering him, as well as learning that he had done that for the sword.

“Oh…okay. Well how about, where the hell are we anyways? I’ve never seen this place.”

“Of course you haven’t. It’s our father’s palace. Now it’s mine.” His reply was brisk and to the point. He reached for another scroll, still not paying anymore attention to Inuyasha than he would an annoying servant. The fact that he was actually answering the hanyou’s questions was still shocking to the younger man. Inuyasha’s eyes widened and he looked around in awe. It made sense now. That painting in the big room had to be of their father, from when he first built the place. His eyes traveled back to his older brother. A brisk wind blew at him and reminded him of his next question.

“Fine, how long was I out?”

“Two weeks and three days.” Sesshomaru finished writing on the scroll and finally looked at Inuyasha. His expression gave away nothing as he watched him from his kneeling position. “Is that all? I have business to attend to.”

Inuyasha’s temper flared at the dismissive tone.

“Look you son of a bitch, you brought me here! I think I got a little damn right to ask what the fuck this is all about!” His vocal chords strained with the volume he used, even though his only raised it slightly. He reached up to hold his throat as he glared at the inuyoukai in front of him. Sesshomaru’s face remained as cold as the weather they were in.

“You don’t. You’re under my roof and I can throw you out at any moment if I choose, then you can go back to that miserable existence you call a life, whining and crying about how hard things are. Would you like a servant to show you the way out?” Sesshomaru never lost his composure while he spoke. His face remained emotionless and he never once raised the volume of his voice. Inuyasha pulled his upper lip back for a moment to expose his fangs, then lowered it once he realized the truth of what the demon said.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t still annoyed and confused about what he was doing at their father’s-excuse him-Sesshomaru’s palace. He raised his ears from their flattened position against his skull and settled for just glaring at the man in front of him. Sesshomaru seemed to be done for he stood from his position. A door to his right opened and Jaken appeared out of the room to scamper up and grab the scrolls. 

“Lord Sesshomaru! You’ve caught up on so much work! Oh my goodness this is wonderful! Of course I never doubted you would, it’s just that it was so tedious and time consuming-“ the toad demon seemed not to have noticed the younger youkai just yet as he scrambled to clean off the table and bring the materials inside the room he had just emerged from. Sesshomaru continued to watch Inuyasha from his standing position, completely ignoring his chattering assistant. 

Inuyasha smiled at seeing the toad for the first time. Jaken was usually annoying at his best and downright insufferable at his worst. Regardless, he was one of the few things in Inuyasha’s life that remained from his old days and it brought back a couple of fond memories. Jaken gathered the last of the scrolls and at that moment finally sensed the other inuyoukai and froze, his yellow eyes staring in shock at Inuyasha.

“YOU?! What are YOU doing here?! Filthy half-demon! Lord Sesshomaru! I’ll have this whelp thrown out immediately before he taints this sacred place!” Inuyasha’s smile disappeared and he suddenly remembered why the little creature was insufferable. A quick growl left his throat before he snapped his hand up to the sensitive area. A strong twinge of pain had come from the minor action.

Sesshomaru never moved during all of this.

“Jaken! You little shit! Who the fuck are ya calling a filthy half-breed!” he snapped in lieu of growling at the toad. Jaken sucked in a breath to begin a barrage of insults before his Lord glanced down at him. Jaken caught the movement and smartly shut his beak. He threw one more glare at Inuyasha before retreating into the room he had come from. Now it was just the two of them again. Inuyasha still had the glare on his own face as he looked at the handsome youkai. He still cradled his injured throat with his clawed hand.

“Well, what do you want from me Sesshomaru? You still haven’t answered that part.” His strained voice had calmed down to its original volume. The Lord watched him for a few more moments before he turned and began walking the length of the balcony that circled the garden.

“The healer will be by shortly. You still have that spider’s poison in you.” With a flutter of his black kimono, he was gone into another door and out of sight. Inuyasha stared after him for a while, lost in his own thoughts about the encounter and the little he had learned.

‘So I’ve been here for over two weeks, huh? He sent my sword to Totosai to get repaired. He’s had a healer getting that goddamn poison out of me…’ That last thought hit him like a mountain slide. Golden eyes widened at the enormity of that statement. Inuyasha’s knees shook and buckled. He knelt as Sesshomaru had and stared at the polished floor. His lips parted and he took a shakey breath to steady his racing heart, the hand clutching his neck dropping to his side.

‘Getting the poison out of me….getting the poison out of me….getting the poison out of me…’ The words were the only things he could grasp right then. He knew what it meant but he couldn’t process it. The pain within him had become such a part of his life, he had no idea there was a possibility of living without it. No one he had seen could or would treat him. Then his dick of an older brother shows up for the first time in thirty years for seemingly no reason…and all of a sudden that world that he had given up on was brought back into focus. 

No longer would he scream into the night. No longer would he go without sleep. No longer would he feel like his very soul was on fire as the poison raced through him. No longer would he see his world as a shrinking timeline of constant agony.

No longer was his life hopeless….


	6. Chapter Six

For the next week a demon healer came to the room Inuyasha came to think of as his. It was the same room he had woken up in. The healer was an old woman fawn youkai with spotted tan skin and antlers. Ironic to think when Inuyasha had been set on with this poison a deer had died from Jinku’s web. Now here was a youkai that reminded him of that day and she was healing him from that very affliction. She never spoke to the hanyou and seemed to treat him as an inanimate object. Old as she was, she was a full youkai and clearly found this task beneath her, but she did as the Lord of the Western Lands commanded or lost her life. It was an easy choice to make. 

Inuyasha never gave her a hard time or tried to talk to her. She simply came to his room, poked him a little in various places and made a potion of herbs for him to take before leaving. The whole ordeal never took longer than twenty minutes. He knew she found all of this distasteful and a waste of her time, but he was grateful for her skills and wasn’t about to upset her.

The rest of the his days were generally occupied in doing more or less as he pleased. Servants generally ignored him if they could or gave him the smallest of bows if they couldn’t. Inuyasha enjoyed spending time in the courtyard gardens and relaxing as he let his body heal. Lately he found himself with a hunger he couldn’t seem to satisfy and the food in the palace exceeded any expectation he had ever had. The hanyou had lost a considerable amount of weight during his battle with the poison. His muscles had gone lax and his ribs had been showing for quite some time. Slowly he noticed his cheeks beginning to fill out from their hollowed deathly look.

As he explored the palace, Inuyasha never encountered Sesshomaru again since their first meeting. Some areas were closed off to him completely but he didn’t much care. Once he asked a passing servant if the palace had a dojo and the servant reluctantly told him where to find it. Inuyasha hadn’t heard from Totosai yet but he doubted it would take so long to repair his beloved sword and he wanted to begin training as soon as he could.

Inuyasha made his way to the dojo one day when he grew tired of freezing in the garden. Winter had finally settled and snow was falling. As the new moon approached, his human blood began to show and he could only handle the cold for limited times in the silken robes he had been given. The dojo was strategically placed near the bath house so one could bathe as soon as training was over. This, in turn, meant the room was warmer than others.

The half demon stepped into the room and was instantly pleased. It was large enough for several partners to train and contained a myriad of weapons against the wall to train with. He walked over to the wall and ran his claws over the training swords placed perfectly in their sheaths. His golden eyes traveled up the wall to gaze at the knumb-chucks, long swords, staff swords, kunai, shuriken, daggers of various types and length, even whips with kunai on the end. 

In the end he settled for a wooden sword that was roughly the same size and length of Tessaiga in its unmorphed form. He drew the sword out of the holder and felt the balance. It was perfect. Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha took a practice swing at nothing in particular. The sword felt good in his hand. He walked to the middle of the room where there was a bag of straw on a post about the size of a man in the middle of the room. 

He crouched and took a stance in front of the bag, wooden sword poised over his shoulder for an attack. With a grunt he lunged at the bag. The sword connected weakly and he frowned. He was still tired from fighting the poison all of those years and his muscles needed training in the worst way. Sweat already beaded on his forehead just from that minor exertion. He backed up and crouched again for another attack. This time when he lunged, the sword stopped short before it hit his target.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at seeing a clawed hand with purple marks on the wrist holding the middle of his training weapon. His eyes traveled up that arm to its owner golden orbs. His human senses would have never caught on to the fact that the youkai was in the room, and those senses were quickly taking over as the new moon approached again.

“You’re still too weak.” 

Sesshomaru was wearing dark blue hakamas and a kimono training top with short sleeves that allowed for maximum movement. The clothing fit his body perfectly and Inuyasha found his eyes roaming that perfect skin in envy. Sesshomaru let go of the sword and stepped away, allowing the younger youkai to let the training item drop to his side.  
“Yeah, clearly. I wouldn’t have cut water with that hit. Fuckin’ pathetic.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as he watched Inuyasha. The look wasn’t lost on him.

“Got a problem? What did I do now?” he growled out. Sesshomaru didn’t move but continued to give him that same look for a moment before returning his perfect face to its normal stoic state.

“I came to train, clearly.” Inuyasha blinked. Had Sesshomaru just…mocked him? Add that to the list of unexpected events. Back to the issue at hand.

“Fine, I’ll come back later. Wouldn’t want to get in your way or anything-“ He was cut off as Sesshomaru brought up his other hand that had been hidden at his side and also contained a training sword. Inuyasha barely had time to dodge the hit aimed for his shoulder as he leapt back in surprise.

“What the fuck asshole?! You could at least-“ Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he blocked another lightening attack from his brother. Sesshomaru wasted no movements as he came at him, hitting harder and faster than the first two attacks. Inuyasha had to use both hands to keep the sword up and on the defensive where Sesshomaru effortlessly used his one hand to swing the wooden weapon.

‘Shit he’s just playing with me. I know all of his moves and he’s not even trying!’ Inuyasha panted from the effort to keep Sesshomaru from hitting him and he knew he was just keeping up a defense. He worked his mind as fast as he could to come up with a plan and right when he thought he had one, he felt the weapon connect with his left arm. Sesshomaru held back some of this strength in the hit but Inuyasha still felt it right down into his core. He cried out in pain and clutched the now useless appendage. 

He couldn’t even get mad because that’s the law of swordplay. He would have been pissed if Sesshomaru didn’t try to hit him. More than anything he was mad at his weak body. He panted and held his arm while Sesshomaru stood a few feet away, not a hair out of place as he regarded him with his cold gaze. 

“Alright, I got this now,” the hanyou panted out. He let go of his arm and transferred the sword to the still functioning hand. “We’re good. We’re good. Let’s try this again. Don’t hold back either, prick.” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed and he flew at his opponent. Inuyasha leapt back and spun in an arc, knowing Sesshomaru would come straight at him. Sesshomaru flew right where Inuyasha had just been and Inuyasha smirked.

He dropped the sword and grabbed the youkai’s marked wrist with his now free hand. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in surprise as Inuyasha used the momentum and spun the man in mid flight, using all his strength to slam the taller demon against the straw post in the center of the room and using his body to pin him against it. Sesshmaru’s free hand went to his hakama in the speed of light and just as Inuyasha brought his fangs to the mans throat for a kill bite, he brought a hidden kunai to the hanyous own throat.

Both inuyoukai froze in that position. Inuyasha pressed against Sesshomaru’s body with his fangs right over his throat, Sesshomaru’s uncaptured hand at Inuyasha’s with the small dagger. Inuyasha held the taller mans waist with his injured hand as he kept Sesshomaru’s other wrist with the sword held away from them. 

What Inuyasha didn’t count on was what this close proximity would do to him. As he gazed into the silver waterfall of Sesshomaru’s hair, his fading demon senses picked up the very masculine scent of the youkai mere inches from his mouth. His nose was right below Sesshomaru’s ear as he breathed over his neck. He could feel the heat of Sesshomaru’s skin against his chest as he continued to press against him and pin him to the post. The marks on his wrist were gentle raised ridges under his fingers.

‘Oh my god…am I….I’m not…I can’t be…’ He couldn’t form a coherent thought as he felt Sesshomaru turn his face above him just slightly, causing his warm breath to glide over his furry ear atop his head. Inuyasha felt his heart begin to race and he knew he should let go and get away, but his body wouldn’t listen. ‘Oh my fuck this was a bad plan. Shit.’ He shuddered as he felt the Lord press back against his body, the thin kimono top and silk robe doing very little to keep them separated. He knew Sesshomaru felt the tremble go through him. 

“Inuyasha…” The whisper was barely audible in his sensitive ear and Inuyasha closed his eyes in what he could only describe as bliss. His hand tightened slightly on the youkai’s waist.

“Yeah…” he whispered back under the delicate pointed ear. His hot blood froze when he felt the cold steel of the knife press against the thumbing artery on his neck.

“Get. Off. Of. ME.” It was a snarl right in his ear and he had no time to respond as he was violently thrown off the older youkai. He wore a shocked look on his face as he sailed through the air before crashing against the hard wooden walls of the dojo. He cried out in pain as his body slumped to the floor, and his eyes shut. But not before he saw the look of rage and disgust on the handsome face he had just been pressed against.


	7. Chapter Seven

That was the last time the inuyoukai saw each other for a very long time. Several months in fact. The day after his isolation during the new moon, Totosai came to see him and return Tessaiga. Inuyasha looked over the sword and thought it was perfect, like a brand new weapon. Totosai sat with him a long time to catch up and find out what had happened to bring him to the Western palace and go under Sesshomaru’s protection. Inuyasha didn’t have much to give him on that.

“Honestly, I have no clue why I’m here,” he replied as they drank a vial of sake in his room. Totosai sat across from him and watched with his great round eyes. He hadn’t aged a day in the eighty years or so since they had last met. 

“Hmmm,” he scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner as his other hand traced the edges of the sake cup. “Maybe he sees that you’re his last option.” Inuyasha frowned at him.

“Option for what? A punching bag? What’re you sayin’ old man?”

“Show some damn respect for once!” Totosai burst out before he composed himself again. Inuyasha had to chuckle at the outburst. He had done it on purpose to get a rise from him. 

“I mean option to continue running the Western Lands,” he said thoughtfully. “As far as I know, Sesshomaru never had any heirs, and the Western Lands are becoming even too much for him to handle alone. By now, he should have had a few pups and had them brought up to help run the place. But there’s no dog demons left and you know how Sesshomaru is about bedding humans.” Inuyasha had to scoff at that. Rin had been one thing, but Sesshomaru never took it farther than a shepherd guarding his sheep with her. She had been besotted with the guy but he never let her get any wild ideas and she had eventually married Kohaku. 

“So what are you saying? He want’s me to help him run the lands?”

“That’s what I’m thinkin’. Only thing that makes sense. And even though he hates bringing it up and he’ll never admit it willingly, you two are brothers and he can rely on your royal blood in some matters. Tainted though it may be.” Inuyasha’s eye twitched at the last part but he knew the old demon wasn’t saying it to be cruel. He brought his cup to his mouth and tossed it back in one gulp. A warm feeling began to pass through him from the alcohol. They had been at this a while and he was only half demon. Sake got to him much faster than full youkai.

“So, what do you think I should do? Help the bastard?”

Totosai blinked at him. “I don’t see you having much else going on unless I missed something.” Inuyasha’s ears drooped slightly at that. He remembered how lonely he had been for the last hundred years and how his life had had no meaning. Maybe now it could. Wasn’t that better than nothing?

“You’re not wrong, for once,” he admitted in a demure tone. He looked at Totosai as he poured himself another cup.

“He hasn’t offered or anything, so what should I do in the meantime? Are you even sure that’s his plan for keeping me here?” Totosai scratched the top of his head.

“When it comes to Sesshomaru I’m never sure of anything, and he scares the daylights out of me so I’m not about to ask. I say, just wait and try not to upset him, hard as that may be for you. Go train with Tessaiga, get strong again. Show him you’re worthy of being put to work.” Inuyasha’s ears drooped slightly again as he thought of that day in the dojo and how furious Sesshomaru had been at encounter. He hadn’t heard or sensed the inuyoukai since that day and he didn’t expect to. Totosai’s quick eyes caught the change in mood and he hummed in disapproval.

“I see. So you’ve already managed to upset him. Not surprising. I can only imagine how it happened.” Inuyasha thought to himself ‘If only you could, old man.’ Totosai drank another cup. 

“Inuyasha. Your brother brought you here for a reason. Be grateful and don’t be a burden. You may not have asked for his help, but he saved your life anyways. Sesshomaru never does anything without a reason. So help him however you can and try to keep in his good graces! I know he’s not the nicest person, but you’re not the easiest to deal with either. Do your best, or leave if you can’t.”

Totosai changed the subject after that statement and they talked for a while longer before he and MoMo left. Inuyasha thought long and hard about what he said and decided Totosai had a point. He could repay Sesshomaru’s strange act of kindness by helping him out with the Western Lands. 

Several months passed and spring arrived. Inuyasha was almost fully rid of Jinku’s poison and he began his training with Tessaiga. Sesshomaru had yet to appear but it gave Inuyasha time to get stronger and show the proud youkai he could help him rule the lands. With his health improved and his weight back to normal he focused on building both his demon strength and his physical strength. He trained every day for six hours or more, but now he used the outer gardens on the estate. A private forest backed up to the grounds of the cherry blossom gardens behind the palace and this is where he could be found most of the time. He never went to the dojo again. 

The forest was a better place anyways now that he had Tessaiga back. He could practice all of the weapons moves without damage to the palace or interference from the servants. This went on for the better part of two months and in the middle of spring a servant approached him one day at his late dinner and informed him there would be a party for the vassal lords and Inuyasha would have to miss his training for this day. Inuyasha at first thought about retorting that nothing would stop his training and then he remembered Totosai’s words and he accepted the news for what it was.

Sesshomaru couldn’t have a hanyou walking the grounds while he was trying to appease a bunch of full youkai lords. He resigned himself to staying in his room that day and just staying out of sight. As the day of the party approached he found himself walking in the courtyard garden and admiring the cherry blossoms near the koi pond. They were in full bloom and he paused to sit on the ledge of the koi pond and admire the trees. 

His eyes wandered down to the fish swimming and he admired the beautiful array of colors on their bodies as they lazily swam beneath the surface. He reached out a sharp claw and gently traced the surface of the water with it for a moment. Several of the fish thought he had food and quickly came to investigate before realizing there was no food to be had and slowly swimming off.

Inuyasha chuckled as he looked down and then something in the waters reflection caught his eye. In the broken surface of the water he thought he saw Sesshomaru’s handsome face. Knowing he wasn’t really there and it was only his head, he reached out to trace the finely sculped jaw in the water and as soon as he did, the image was gone again. He let out a soft breath and looked up at the blue sky above, his heart heavy with loneliness once again.

‘Why am I suddenly thinking about him like this?’ he wondered to himself. Sesshomaru’s face appeared in his mind again and Inuyasha marveled at how similar and yet how different they both were. He saw his brother’s profile perfectly. That silver hair that seemed to be spun moonlight. The magenta markings on his cheeks that complimented the lavender moon crescent on his forehead, almost as if by a perfect accident. The strong jaw that supported the never-smiling mouth. The sharp nose that missed nothing. Then the eyes. 

It was the only thing they truly shared. Yet even those were different. Sesshomaru’s were cold and calculating. They never thawed into any kind of emotion. His brow would sometimes furrow in annoyance or concentration, but the solid gold orbs were always trapped in a stony prison. Inuyasha snorted.

‘Feh, Ice Prince indeed.’

“Half breed!” Inuyasha snarled at the toad’s grating voice and he snapped his head to look up at him on the raised walkway. Jaken glared down at him with as much venom as he could muster.

“Call me that one more time, frog breath and I swear it’ll be the last words out of your annoying beak,” he growled in warning. Jaken huffed unaffectedly and crossed his arms as he held his staff of two heads.

“Your threats mean nothing here! Lord Sesshomaru won’t permit anything to happen without his say so.” Inuyasha had to admit, he admired the conviction the little demon held for his liege lord. Though he did notice Jaken didn’t use those words again.

“What do you want Jaken?” he growled in annoyance.

“For your ungrateful information, I have a message from Lord Sesshomaru that you’re to attend the party for the vassals.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened at this unexpected new and he stood abruptly.

“Wait, what? Attend? Are you sure you heard right?” Jaken bristled at that.

“Of course I’m sure you filthy mutt! I listen to Lord Sesshomaru’s every word and do whatever he asks of me! No matter how unpleasant I may find it.” That last part he muttered to himself but Inuyasha heard it nonetheless. Jaken returned his hateful glare to the hanyou. “Just like you should do! After all, he’s the reason you’re even alive. You should be showing nothing but gratitude and respect and throwing your worthless body at his feet!” Inuyasha stopped listening to the toad demon’s yelling after that and simply walked out of the garden in a daze.

Three days later the event happened. Lords and Ladies of all types had begun arriving in the early afternoon from all over the Western Lands. Servants had been rushing about frantically all morning before dawn to finish last minute preparations. No one had approached Inuyasha and he liked that just fine. He kept out of the way and merely sat in the Painted Hall, as he had come to call it. He sat on the floor in his fire rat haori, leaning against one of the screens and watching all of the chaos unfold around him. 

Elbow resting on his knee and his chin in his hand, he stayed silent and watched them rush around. They carried food and decorations and paper lanterns and scrolls and towels of all sizes. What he found comical is no one was walking. They all ran.

The hanyou snickered as he watched two servants nearly collied with each other in the center of the hall. All that room and they still managed to cross paths and nearly crash. One woman carried a large expensive looking vase she couldn’t see over and the other a stack of bamboo steam boxes supposedly filled with food for the guests. Somehow one sensed the other at the last moment and they swerved to avoid disaster. Both women shot each other death glares as they passed to opposite ends of the room while Inuyasha quietly chuckled.

“This is better than watching cat demons fight,” he said to himself. He watched for quiet some time before finally becoming bored and deciding to head to his room for a bit. The decorating frenzy had finally bled into his hideout and he thought it best to stay away now until the party started. 

Inuyasha opened the door to his bedroom and his eyes widened at what he saw. 

Laid on the bed was the most expensive looking kimono and hakama he had ever seen. The top was a snowy white scene of golden cranes flying through the sky over a black forest while the pant-like hakama was a simple black that faded to a deep purple at the knee. Inuyasha knelt beside the clothing and reached out to gently touch the sleeve of the top.

The silk was of the finest quality and flowed through his fingers like water.

‘Holy shit…this must have cost a damn fortune.’ Inuyasha quickly stood up and stepped out in the hallway to summon a servant. 

Moments later a very frazzled looking demon appeared and gave a small bow. Inuyasha pointed in his room to the outfit.

“Hey I think this was meant for someone else. I guess one of you guys put it in my room by mistake,” he explained. The servant glanced at the clothing and then back at him.

“No, m’lord, this is what we were told to bring for you to wear.” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Right, right. Who put you up to this? Was it that little worm Jaken? He would pull some shit like this to make me look like a thief.” The servant frowned slightly and shook her head.

“No, sir. Lord Sesshomaru ordered those to be laid out for you. I’m very sorry but if there’s nothing else?” Before he could even respond she gave the quickest of bows and all but ran down the hall back to her duties. Inuyasha blinked and slowly turned back to the stunning outfit on his bed. He touched one of the golden cranes and discovered it was lacquered threads of gold.

‘What the fuck is he trying to do?’

A couple of hours later the party was underway. Inuyasha emerged from his room in the kimono and hakama pants and made he way down the hall to the courtyard gardens. The outfit truly was amazing and it fit him like he was born into it. The top of the kimono tied just above his navel and revealed a trail of pale skin leading down to the knot. His sleeves and pants were both cropped short and it seemed to give him more freedom of moment. He didn’t worry about tripping or catching the fabric on anything as he made his way to the balcony in the garden. Tessaiga was on his waist in case there was some trouble due to the fact that he was a half-demon at an all-demon event. The lords and ladies wandered lazily about the palace and mingled in small groups everywhere he looked.

Some caught sight of him and stared, others sneered like they had smelled something foul. Inuyasha did his best to ignore them as he stepped into he favorite spot in the palace. His breath hitched at the sight.

The gardens were transformed. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and petals scattered about the floor. The cobble stones had been scrubbed and cleaned to an almost mirror shine. The wood surfaces on the balcony were polished and waxed as well to where they looked almost new. Lanterns hung from the awning posts in a myriad of colors and servants wandered calmly about serving food and refreshments to the guests that had come to admire the beauty. Even the koi pond looked as though someone had taken the time to clean it. The place was never ugly to begin with, but the sight of all this beauty struck Inuyasha dumb.

He was so absorbed in the view he never heard the demon approaching until he was rudely knocked into. A strong shoulder jolted him to the side of the walkway almost causing him to pitch into the garden.

“Out of the way idiot,” came a gruff voice. Inuyasha regained his balance and turned to the arrogant demon with a snarl.

“Who the fuck do you-“ He stopped short. Long black hair was tied into a high ponytail with a leather band above pointed ears. Tan furry leggings and shoulder pauldrons matched the tan wrap and tail protruding from the demon’s backside over a simple armor chest plate. But the scent was what caught him off guard first. 

Sensing a fight, the demon paused in his walk to turn back and face the man he had nudged aside. Cobalt eyes were locked in a frown and his mouth was open to begin a stream of insults before he stopped and his eyes widened in shock.

“It….it can’t be….” 

Inuyasha stared at a face he hadn’t seen in more than one hundred years. Both men were frozen for a long time, unable to believe their eyes. Inuyasha found his voice first and a huge grin spread on his face.

“Kouga!!” he shouted. That snapped the wolf demon out of his own state and an identical grin appeared.

“Dog-breath!” Inuyasha didn’t even care. He laughed as he leapt at the demon to embrace him fiercely. Kouga blinked and laughed before returning it with the same enthusiasm. 

“Holy shit is it really you? You’re still alive?” the wolf demon asked. Inuyasha grinned as he let go and gave his friend a quick once over. Kouga sniffed and grinned again. “It must be you because you still smell like rotten ass. Only one person I know smells that bad all the time.”

Inuyasha laughed again as he clutched Kouga’s arms. “Joke’s on you cause now you’ll smell like rotten ass from hugging me!” Kouga’s face slowly relaxed as he took in the sight of the hanyou.

“Wow, even for a half demon you haven’t aged much. Look a bit more like an adult, I’ll say that.” He patted his hands down Inuyasha’s torso for a moment. “A bit on the skinny side. You needed to lose the weight though. Gotta say that outfit looks great on you. Who’d you steal it from?”

“Fuck you. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you, dog-breath,” Kouga’s smile faded and he cocked his head in thought. “Yeah, why are you here? Aren’t you and your brother like, mortal enemies or something?” Inuyasha’s grin dropped like a stone and he looked around at his surroundings and then down at himself, as if contemplating the same thing.

“Honestly Kouga, I’ve got no fuckin’ clue why I’m here…” His voice trailed off and his eyes went far away as he thought about it. Kouga cocked his head to the other side and snapped his claws in the hanyou’s face. 

“Well what do ya say we go find some place to drink about it? This party blows anyways. Only reason I come is because I have to. Your dick brother is the Lord of the West so I can’t really refuse an invite.” Inuyasha grinned and began to walk with his friend.

“Sounds like the best plan I’ve heard in a long time.”

They made their way to the back of the palace and managed to steal several bottles of hot sake out of the kitchens thanks to Inuyasha. The formal garden was much larger in the back and easy to get lost in. Inuyasha and Kouga sat at the edge of the garden by the forest and passed several bottles back and forth as they laughed and remembered old times. In an hour, as the sun began to set, they were both good and drunk. Inuyasha decided to lay down on the ground and rest his head in Kouga’s lap as the world began to spin around him.

“So…you never answered my question,” Kouga slurred gently as he drank from the fourth bottle. Its empty comrades lay scattered on the ground nearby and four more full bottles stood like sentinels within reach of the pair. Inuyasha’s bloodshot eyes blinked up at the wolf demon as he tried to focus.

“Huh? Wha’ question?”

“Just what the fuck are ya doin’ here mutt-boy?” Inuyasha hiccupped and waved his hand dismissively. 

“Fuckit. Too long to tell. And I don’t wanna ruin the fun.” He grabbed at the bottle, spilling some of it onto Kouga’s furry leggings as he snatched it out of his hand. The wolf demon seemed not to notice as he watched him with half lidded eyes.

“Why would it ruin the fun?” Inuyasha took a long swig and wiped his mouth before answering.

“Kouga, I jus’ dunno. I mean, he saved my life an’ thas about as far as I wanna go with it righ’ now. So, can we drop it for tonigh’?” Kouga laughed at the slurred speech and grabbed the bottle back.

“Fine, fine. But I’ll get it outta ya one day, muff-face.” Inuyasha snorted and they both broke into gales of laughter. The sun set at that moment and they both saw the lanterns being lit in the gardens. Kouga jerked suddenly and stood up, dumping the hanyou’s head out of his lap.

“Ow! Wha’ the fuck man?” He rubbed his head where it had hit the ground. “I thin’ that was a fuggin’ tree root I knocked.”

“Shit, we gotta go mutt,” Kouga reached down and tugged the drunk half demon to his feet. Inuyasha held his head and swayed unsteadily.

“Shi’ man I’m super drunk,” he murmured. Kouga began to run towards the palace, pulling the stumbling Inuyasha behind him.

“Get it together dog-breath! We can’t miss this!” Truth be told, Kouga was just as drunk but his full demon blood filtered the sake a lot faster out of him. 

“What’re you talkin’ abou’ Kouga! Stop pullin’ me so damn much!” Inuyasha tried to find his feet as they ran into the palace but they kept wandering out from under him in different directions. 

“Kouga I’m seriously too drunk,” he complained. All at once, the wolf demon stopped pulling him and Inuyasha focused on what was in front. 

Kouga had led them back to the inner courtyard garden and now he saw what was happening. The lords and ladies were all holding lanterns and lighting them with small candles that set the lanterns to floating. Inuyasha’s breath hitched as he tried to focus on any one object. He leaned against a post for balance as he looked to the koi pond. What he saw stopped his breathing completely.

Sesshomaru was at the edge of the pond holding a golden lantern. The light from the candle caught him like the sun setting before a silver coin. His eyes flickered with the fire and his hair shone with the light. The kimono he wore was of a magnificent dark blue and white that flattered him in every way. Like Inuyasha’s it was open in the front down to the bottom of his ribs and his sleeves were cropped as well, allowing for a perfect view of his demon markings. He was the most magnificent being in the room, every inch of him proclaiming royalty and strength as the others gathered nearby. 

Inuyasha stared openly at him and he finally made himself breathe. Sesshomaru’s claws gently let go of the paper lantern and it began to float into the night sky. The other demons had been waiting for this and released their own lanterns. The fragile objects all began to ascend, but the golden lantern remained higher than them all as they took flight.

“Beautiful…” Inuyasha whispered. Kouga smiled up at the sky.

“See? I knew you wouldn’t want to miss this.”

But Inuyasha wasn’t looking up any longer when he said that. He was staring into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru.


	8. Chapter Eight

After the release of the lanterns, that seemed to signal the end of the night. The party would last a few days, since no one could be expected to travel all this way for just one night. Sesshomaru had turned from the pair and gone back to talking to some of his guests after that moment. Kouga had dragged Inuyasha into the Painted Hall to get some food in him before he began to yawn.

“Damn, can’t hold it like I used to,” he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m gonna hit the sack dog-boy. Gotta get one of these servants to take me to my room.” He was almost sober by comparison to the hanyou who was still swaying unsteadily where he stood. Kouga eyed him.

“You gonna be okay?” Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively and smiled.

“Yeah I’m good, gonna do the same.” His voice was still just a giant slur and Kouga laughed at him before clapping him on the shoulder.

“Alright mutt, enjoy that hangover!” He flagged down a servant and sauntered off to another wing of the palace. 

Inuyasha stood for some time where Kouga had left him. He wasn’t sure which way was back to his own room and he turned a few times in that spot, trying to get a sense of direction. This action caused his dizziness to take over and his feet tangled causing him to nearly fall. 

“Fuck…guess I really am sloshed,” he muttered quietly. He straightened up and looked around for a servant like Kouga had done but he found himself completely alone in the room.

“Hello?” he called out. No one came.

“Hey, can someone gimme a hand?” Still no one came. His ears drooped slightly and he decided to just guess. 

“Worse come to worse I’ll sleep in the damn garden,” he murmured. The hanyou stumbled his way down a hall and that’s when it happened. His feet finally failed him and tangled once and for all. He stumbled and crashed into a decorative pot of bamboo stalks, breaking it in his fall. Dirt and plant went everywhere as he groaned and sat up. He looked at the mess around him and sighed.

“Fuck.”

“You seem to like that word a lot.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened and he spun his head to look behind him. Sesshomaru stood there a few steps away in his ceremonial kimono he had worn in the garden. The drunk hanyou gazed up at his handsom face but was unable to read it, as usual. Those golden eyes looked down at him with what seemed to be contempt as he regarded the mess in the hallway.

“Look Sess….Shusho….fuck. Sess I’m sorry.” He couldn’t even say the youkai’s name he was so drunk. He placed his hands on the ground to get up and hissed when he felt a shard of the pot go into his claw. 

“I’ll clean it up. I didn’ mean to break it.” A small drip of blood oozed out of his palm and onto the floor. Sesshomaru watched the whole event like the statue he was.

“Where were you trying to go, exactly?” he asked coldly. Inuyasha winced at the tone as he gathered his knees under him and stood shakily among the broken pieces of pottery.

“To my room. I got los’,” he admitted quietly. He swayed and felt himself about to go down again. Then, he was lifted by two strong arms and the scent of Sesshomaru was all around him.

Inuyasha blinked as he realized the cold youkai had picked him up and stopped him from falling. Sesshomaru held him in the same manner as he had the day he had saved him from certain death. He spun on his heel and carried the younger back the way he had come from.

“You’re in the wrong place.” That was all he said as he walked. Inuyasha leaned his head against Sesshomaru’s shoulder, his eyes heavy and tired. He took the chance to admire the exposed skin of the demon’s chest and wished he could see more of it. His bleeding hand rested against his stomach and he knew he was ruining the kimono he was wearing. 

All too soon the hanyou smelled the familiar scent of his sleeping quarters. Sesshomaru carried him inside and deposited him on the large futon in the center of the room. Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly before they shot open again a moment later.

Sesshomaru took his bleeding hand and brought it close to his face. The cut was shallow and had almost stopped bleeding completely, yet a small trickle remained and traveled down his wrist. Inuyasha’s heart began to pound at seeing how close the youkai was holding his hand and he focused all his attention in watching him. 

Sesshomaru locked eyes with him at that moment and the world seemed to stop spinning. They almost glowed with their own force as they bore into Inuyasha’s identical ones. Ever so slowly, he brought his face closer to that hand and then his warm tongue snaked out to lick the cut, never breaking eye contact.

The healing saliva instantly stopped the bleeding yet Inuyasha’s heart pounded louder in his ears than ever. Sweat formed on his brow as Sesshomaru looked down at him, his expression unreadable. He still held the hanyou’s wrist in his hand as he remained bent over him.

“Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha whispered. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and tangle his hand in that perfect hair, to feel those silky locks run through his fingers just once. His bleary eyes traveled down to Sesshomaru’s perfect mouth and he thought of what it would be like to kiss those lips. To feel something other than coldness come from the demon over him. 

As if reading his thoughts, Sesshomaru reached down with his free hand and carded it through Inuyasha’s own snowy locks. Inuyasha eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his head back into that hand. He shuddered when he felt one of his ears gently grasped by those sharp claws, yet they did nothing to hurt the sensitive appendage. He was afraid to move yet he wanted to so badly. He arched up when he felt the body above him press down slightly and put his captured wrist over his own head. 

Inuyasha reached up blindly with his free hand, yet quick as a flash he felt Sesshomaru catch that one and pin it with his other. The hand massaging his ear began to work its way down the back of his head and to his neck. He massaged and kneaded the muscles there, extracting a small moan from his junior beneath him. 

‘Gods this is….this is perfect…’ Inuyasha gasped softly when he felt Sesshomaru’s mouth press against his ear. He couldn’t help the shudder that wracked him when he felt those lips press into the soft fur there. A fire began to burn inside of him and he knew if it kept up it would consume him completely.

“Tell me, little brother,” he murmured. Inuyasha let out a shaky sigh at the warm breath that flowed against the hyper sensitive appendage. “Why does every bit of you smell like that filthy wolf?”

Inuyasha froze and he felt the hand holding his wrists above his head tighten painfully. The hand that had traveled to the back of his neck had now come to the front and was holding his throat. His eyes flew open yet all he could see was a curtain of silver hair. 

“Wha…what?” he whispered. His mind couldn’t work properly as he fought to process what was happening. Sesshomaru leaned back up and their golden eyes locked. Inuyasha’s were filled with shock, Sesshomaru’s with ice. 

“I will not ask again.” That voice was so deadly now. What had just happened?

The spell was broken. 

Inuyasha blinked in confusion as he struggled to get his brain working from both the alcohol and the intoxicating show Sesshomaru had just put on for him.

“You went off with him into the forest and then you come back completely drunk and you reek of his scent. Your clothes are in disarray and you’re filthy.”

It was true. Laying on the forest floor had soiled his beautiful kimono and running with Kouga through the palace to see the lantern ceremony had made most of it come loose in areas. Inuyasha could see why Sesshomaru would think the thoughts he was thinking, but what did he care?

“You think I slept with Kouga?” he asked in shock. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed down at him and the grip on his wrists tightened even more. Inuyasha cried out as he felt the bones protest against the rough treatment. Sesshomaru didn’t bat an eye and gave a warning squeeze with the hand on his exposed neck. It hurt his neck, but he could still breathe. For now.

“What other reason could you give for the state you’re in?” he asked coldly. “I didn’t bring you here to become the palace whore, hanyou.” Inuyasha snapped at hearing himself called that. He pressed against the hand on his neck as he craned his head up to snarl in that perfect face he had just been staring at with desire just moments ago.

“Then why the hell did you bring me here Sesshomaru?!” he yelled. “I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask to be saved! You haven’t answered a single fucking question I’ve asked that was worth anything! So you tell me: why am I here?!” He all but screamed that last question at the youkai above him. His eyes were filled with hurt and rage as he bared his fangs to the man holding him down.

Sesshomaru’s cold eyes narrowed ever so slightly in anger before he slammed his mouth down on Inuyasha’s in an earth shattering kiss. 

Inuyasha’s eye widened impossibly as he stared up at the ceiling in shock. He felt that warm mouth on his but he couldn’t believe it was happening. Slowly, the earth stopped moving and it was just the two of them in that moment. Inuyasha’s golden eyes drifted closed again and he pressed against that mouth hesitantly. That was all the encouragement Sesshomaru needed.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Inuyasha gasped at the movement. The youkai’s hot tongue invaded the new space and sought out the hanyous own. Inuyasha tasted the plum sake Sesshomaru had apparently been drinking and he moaned softly at the combined mixture of it and the essence of the demon himself.

Their fangs clashed briefly as both searched for dominance before Inuyasha relented and whimpered in gentle submission. Sesshomaru explored the moist cavern for what seemed like an eternity. It was an eternity Inuyasha wouldn’t mind staying in.

The youkai bit harshly at his lower lip and Inuyasha gasped at the jolt it sent to his loins. He was only allowed that moment of respite before his mouth was again covered and he felt as though he would die from lack of air. He couldn’t breathe or think or function at all. The only thing he knew was he never wanted this kiss to end and if it killed him, he was fine with it. 

He had never felt anything in his life that compared to this moment. His body was on fire and knew if this kept up he would simply turn to ash as he was consumed with the heat coursing through him. His heart pounded in his ears as Sesshomaru tried to kiss his soul right out of his body, and he was ready to let him. 

Sesshomaru pressed his half upright body down on Inuyasha’s beneath him. He still held both wrists in his hand yet the one on the hanyous neck began to slowly travel down to the opening in his ruined kimono. Inuyasha felt the silken hair fall against his bare skin and he whimpered with needing to free his hands and run them through those soft tresses. His claws opened and shut with want and fought against their hold, yet to no avail. 

Sesshomaru finally released his swollen lips and moved his mouth to Inuyasha’s neck. Inuyasha gasped for much needed air and lost it again as he cried out softly from the new assault. That mouth was like a coal against his already hot skin, burning wherever it touched. It was like having the poison inside of him again but this time he would die of pleasure, not pain. 

“Sessh,” he whispered out breathlessly. The body above him stilled. Inuyasha panted as he frowned and turned his flushed face to look at the graceful one beside him, not understanding why he had stopped. 

Sesshomaru was completely frozen. His golden eyes were wide with shock as he looked down into Inuyashas hair beneath them. Inuyasha tried to slow his breathing and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against one of the markings on his cheek. He whispered softly against the porcelain skin.

“Hey…” That did it. Sesshomaru leapt off the body beneath him so fast Inuyasha couldn’t follow the movement. He blinked and stared up in confusion at the youkai towering over him now.

“Wha-“ Then he was gone in a flash of bright light. Inuyasha used one of his now free hands to shield his eyes from the light and lowered it once it was dark in the room again. Without even looking around he knew Sesshomaru was no longer in the room. 

‘Did that…really just happen?’ Inuyasha reached up to touch his swollen and bruised lips. He could still taste Sesshomaru on his tongue and he smiled softly to himself as he lay back on his futon. He closed his eyes to finally sleep with that smile still on his face.


	9. Chapter Nine

Inuyasha awoke the next morning with the most glorious hangover he’d ever experienced. He groaned softly in pain and reached a hand up to cover his still closed eyes. He knew it was daylight and he had slept well into the morning, possibly into noon. It felt like Totosai was inside his skull and using it as a forge. 

After a long while he slowly lowered his hand away from his eyes. He had to get up and face the day regardless of how shitty he felt. The hanyou slowly sat up. His stomach lurched from that gentle movement alone and he fought to keep his innards inside of himself. His eyes cracked open and he instantly saw the large container of water and bowl of rice cakes beside his futon. They had been sitting there a while judging by the fact that he couldn’t smell the rice, meaning it was cold. 

He slowly leaned over to grab a rice cake and noticed the small cut on his hand. His eyes widened. He couldn’t remember much of last night, but something told him an event had taken place. His stomach protested as he let his claw continue to the food and he slowly began to eat.

His stomach was very upset with the intrusion of food but it began to settle after the second rice cake. Inuyasha moaned softly as his head throbbed and pounded with the hangover. Even eating hurt his brain.

‘Fuck you Kouga…never again.’ Inuyasha noticed he was still in his filthy outfit from last night but he couldn’t care less if he tried. After eating the rice cakes and drinking the water, he slowly lay back down on his side to rest his head and let the food do its work. He closed his eyes and began to try and piece together what happened last night.

‘Last thing I remember is breaking that damn vase in the hall…everything after that is a blank. Shit. How the Hell did I get back to my damn room? Heh, must have crawled back.’ He slowly cracked his eyes and sighed. His head was still pounding but it was becoming more manageable. 

“Gotta get up…” he muttered to himself. His ears flattened against his head at the sound of his own voice. It was pretty raw. And good gods his breath stank! He wrinkled his nose.

”GET THE FUCK UP DOG BOY!!” Inuyasha cried out and covered his ears to stop the yelling. All the progress he had made by eating was undone as Kouga leapt onto him from the doorway. Inuyasha turned to him with a snarl as Kouga landed half on him and grabbed his hands off of the flattened ears. 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU SONOFABITCH!!” he screamed back at him in half agony, half rage. Kouga grinned at him and laughed. All of the loud noises were making Inuyasha’s head split in half and his eyes watered with the pain as he continued to snarl up at his friend. 

“Come on dog brea-WHEEEWWWW you stink buddy! Damn you need a bath in the worst way,” Kouga let go of his hands to hold his own nose as it wrinkled. “Dude, you slept in your clothes. I know you were wasted last night but I thought you could hold it together enough to get back here and be decent about it. You smell like a week old sake bottle.” Inuyasha sat up with his fangs still bared and shoved the wolf demon off his futon.

“No shit, I just woke up and got this hangover to go away a bit and here you come to wreck the day already. Stop fucking shouting Kouga. My head has a damn axe buried in it.” He reached up to cradle his head and close his eyes for a moment as he tried to lessen the pounding once again.

“Well a good hot bath should help. You can’t come out there looking and smelling like this. If I would have known you were in this bad a shape I would have helped you a bit. How much do you remember from last night?”

Inuyasha sighed. “Not much. I know I got lost and broke a vase. Then it goes black. No idea how I got back here, probably a servant brought me back if I was blocking the hallway.” He glanced at the cut on his hand again. “I hope I didn’t do anything too stupid. Last thing I need is Sesshomaru getting pissed at me. I don’t have the energy to tell him off right now.” Kouga snickered beside him and he snapped his golden eyes to glare at him.

“Oh fuck you, I’ve seen you get nigen wasted before. Don’t sit there and act like you’ve never come home sloshed to the gills.” Kouga laughed and held his hands up in defense.

“Nah mutt, I’m laughing cause I can see you did get into some trouble last night.” Inuyasha curled his lip back.

“What are you talking about Kouga? My head hurts too much to try and figure your stupid riddles out.” The wolf demon grinned and pointed at the side of his neck.

“You got a hickey.”

“WHAT?!” Inuyasha’s hand flew up to where Kouga was pointing to try and feel what he was talking about. Kouga leaned back and grabbed a decorative metal plate that held an incense burner. He tossed that off and flipped the bottom of the plate up to Inuyasha’s face so he could see.

Sure enough, it was blurry but it was there. A fading red hickey on his neck right below where a normal ear should have been. Inuyasha gasped and touched the spot gently.

“What the…”he breathed out in awe. Kouga’s grin widened as he held the plate.

“You seriously don’t know how you got that?”

“No dammit! I told you I don’t remember shit after I broke that vase!” he snapped. His eyes wandered off as he tried to recall anything last night that could help him. Nothing.

“Geeze man, you really did over-do it if you can’t remember that.” Kouga set the plate down and looked at him curiously. “Nothing at all? Not even a hint?”

“No…it’s all a blank. Fuck! Oh my gods what did I do?” he groaned. The pounding in his skull increased and he lowered his head.

“Don’t you mean ‘who’ did you do?” Kouga snickered. Inuyasha shot him a death glare. He’d had it up to here with the wolf’s bullshit for the morning.

“I’m going to get a bath. Why do you go get a flea dip, asshole.”

“I’m up to date on my stuff, but looks like you could use one.” Inuyasha grabbed for the plate to throw at his friend but Kouga leapt up and ran out of the room laughing. Inuyasha lowered the plate and returned to his thoughts. 

‘Well…so much for not doing something stupid. Gods I hope I didn’t molest anyone I wasn’t supposed to…’ He sighed and stood to go to the bath house on the other side of the palace, grabbing his fire rat haori before he left. 

The gods took mercy on him and he didn’t pass a soul on his way there. No one else was in the bath house either. Inuyasha shed his soiled clothes and sank into the hot water with a deep groan of satisfaction. The heat helped his headache tremendously and he sat backwards on the underwater bench, his arms folded on the ledge above him out of the water. He rested his aching head on his arms and just sat there with his eyes closed. He felt himself fully relax and began drifting back to sleep in the massive hot tub. 

A warm claw softly touched the small of his back and began to travel up. Inuyasha sighed into his arms.

“Kouga, leave me alone. Last warning before I rip your face off. I just want to relax for a bit.” A second claw rested on his side and began to travel to his chest. Inuyasha growled in warning.

“I fucking said knock it off. Get out of here and leave me alone.” His eyes opened in a glare at the bath house wall in front of him as those hands continued to roam. The one had reached just over his abdomen and the other was kneading the muscles in the most delicious way on the back of his shoulder close to his neck.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Inuyasha bared his fangs and swung with his claws out to do just what he had said he would. He was in no mood to deal with the wolf right now and Kouga was getting way too intimate with where he was touching. 

Inuyasha let a snarl out as he spun, now completely encircled in those arms. His claw lashed out and went for the handsome face with the matching golden eyes.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened in shock and he managed to retract his claws a mere second before his hand collided with a resounding slap on Sesshomaru’s cheek. The youkai’s head snapped to the side with the hit and he let it stay there. 

Inuyasha stood frozen in his arms, his hand stilled where he had slapped his brother. Sesshomaru kept his perfect face turned to the side as his eyes came back to look down at Inuyasha. No one moved for a long moment. Inuyasha was stunned and could only gape up at him. He finally found his voice after a full minute of trying to get his brain working again.

“I….Sesshomaru I….I didn’t…” Sesshomaru finally turned his head back to face front, his cheek glowing a warm pink with the handprint. Inuyasha’s claws had barely scratched the skin and it had healed almost instantly. His eyes showed no emotion at all as he looked down at the smaller man he was holding. Inuyasha gulped and then glared up at him, becoming bold in that moment.

“Well you snuck up on me you dick! I was half asleep, what did you expect I would do? Sit there and get molested without a fight?” 

Sesshomaru continued to regard him in his statuesque way. He didn’t even seem to breathe, he was so still. Inuyasha glared even harder at the lack of response. He snapped his fingers in front of Sesshomarus stony face.

“Hello? Earth to Sessh? You in there?” Probably not the best idea but dammit he was mad. The bastard had crept up on him, he deserved it. Then he noticed the youkai was….well at least half naked from what he could see. Inuyasha’s eyes wandered over the adonis body in front of him. A disciplined life and hardy diet had created a god in living flesh before him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in water up to just below their chests in the steamy room, but that was plenty of flesh for Inuyasha to feast his eyes on. If Sesshomaru was just going to stand there, he may as well get a good eyeful.

True to his form, he was perfect. Hard muscles rippled over his chest and into the water. His arms were heavily built from centuries of swordplay and training. Inuyasha’s eyes softened as he traced the line of his graceful neck down to those powerful shoulders and down the flawless skin of his bicep. He let the hand he had used to snap in his face come down and rest of that muscle, a look of raw want evident in his eyes as he followed his own movement. He felt the arms around his body flex slightly and he became aware that his brother had yet to release him. 

Sesshomaru’s hands had come to rest on his lower back and side, respectively as he held the hanyou that was now facing him. Inuyasha’s eyes wandered back up to the youkai’s face. Sesshomaru still just watched him, not moving a muscle.

“Sesshomaru,” he whispered. Those cold eyes flicked to his mouth ever so quickly. Inuyasha stepped closer in the water. They were almost touching, yet he was still hesitant. Then Inuyasha’s eyes widened in realization.

“It was you,” he stated quietly. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, the first movement from his face since this encounter began. Inuyasha began to slide his hand up that hard arm and slowly ascend to the youkai’s cheek.

“You’re the one who gave me the hickey. It was you last night.”

“You thought it was that mangey wolf.” His voice was as cold and hard as his eyes. Dangerous.

“No, I knew it wasn’t Kouga. But I don’t remember anything from last night. I didn’t know who it had come from. Now I know. It was you.” Sesshomaru remained completely still as the hanyou’s hand reached the same cheek he had slapped and gently caressed it.

“Sessh, what happened? What’s happening now? I don’t understand any of it.” He was all but pleading. Being this close to the demon was affecting him in ways he couldn’t explain. He felt drawn to him by a force more powerful than nature. None of this made sense. This was his brother. He shouldn’t feel this way about his own flesh and blood. Not only that, they were never ever close as siblings anyways. He needed answers.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he regarded him. Inuyasha leaned forward. It was like he couldn’t control his own body. Like something bigger than him was making him do this. He felt his heart begin to race as his eyes locked on Sesshomaru’s mouth. 

“It’s like…I can’t control myself. I can’t stop this.” His voice had become a whisper. He leaned forward ever so slowly, needing to taste those lips. His eyes slowly drifted closed and the smell of his brother flooded his brain. Yet instead of reaching those lips he craved, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly at the last moment and they ended up pressing cheeks together instead.

Inuyasha let out a small whimper at the lost moment yet he didn’t dare pull away. He could feel the magenta markings on the demon’s cheek against his own. Pressing against the taller inuyoukai’s chest, he took the chance to slide the hand on his other cheek into the silver locks he had been needing to feel. It felt like watered silk running through his claws as he carded his hand through the hair over Sesshomaru’s pointed ear gently. 

Inuyasha let out a shuddering breath into his ear at feeling that unyielding flesh against his own. He felt Sesshomaru’s arms tighten around his back and waist, pulling him flush against himself as he let out a low lustful growl.

Inuyasha gasped and his eyes flew open at feeling a hardness pressing against his hip. He knew his own was doing the same and he blushed furiously at this intimate contact.

“Sessh, I can’t stop. Please don’t stop this,” he begged softly. “I know it’s wrong on every level. It’s not right at all. Yet gods it feels right.” He turned his face to press his lips against the pointed ear. “Please.” He felt like his blood was boiling inside of him. His body was crying out for this man. He gathered a fistful of silver hair in his claw and gripped it like a lifeline. He opened his mouth and took the edge of his ear into his mouth to gently suck on it. 

Sesshomaru growled again and jerked his head away at the movement. Inuyasha whimpered and opened his eyes to gaze longingly at him. Sesshomaru was glaring at him like he was an enemy he was about to do battle with. Inuyasha’s ears flattened back in disappointment and his eyes softened dejectedly. He knew this was over, whatever it was. That look spoke volumes.

“Sorry,” he murmured and he began to loosen his hold on the youkai and pull away. 

“Stop it.” Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha froze and he looked at him with widened eyes.

“Stop apologizing. Stop being insufferably weak. I cannot stand weakness. If you want something, you take it. You earn it. That is what being a strong demon means. You do not beg, you do not plead, you do what it takes to get what you want. There is no room for weakness in our world, Inuyasha. You better learn that if you ever want anything. Especially from me.” 

Sesshomaru shoved the hanyou away from him in disgust and turned to exit the water. Inuyasha’s back hit the wall of the tub and he grunted in shock and pain. His snarled in fury as he got his feet back under him in the water.

“What the fuck is your problem asshole?” he shouted at the retreating demon. All of the lustful feelings were gone now to be replaced by rage as Sesshomaru grabbed a cotton robe from a nearby peg to wrap around himself. Inuyasha launched himself to the middle of the giant tub and held up a clenched fist at him.

“Hey I’m talking to you! You’re the one that started this shit! You gave me this fucking hickey and now you want to get mad at me?! I don’t remember what happened last night but this is your goddamn handiwork!” Sesshomaru left the room without ever turning to look back at the screaming hanyou. 

Inuyasha snarled in rage and slapped the water, sending a wave to coat his fire rat haori laying on the ledge nearby. That just fueled his anger.

“God fucking dammit!” He just couldn’t win.


	10. Chapter Ten

Inuyasha stewed for a while in the tub before getting out. He was still royally pissed as he dried off. Part of him had nurtured a small hope that his brother would come back, but his logical side knew better. The Ice Prince didn’t come by his name lightly. 

He dressed in his now wet fire rat haori and left the bath house. As he walked down the hallway he could hear the guests outside in the main area of the palace and courtyard. He was in no mood to try and mingle so he decided to reroute to his room and avoid the festivities. 

‘This is some world class bullshit,’ he thought to himself. ‘How come it’s me getting blamed for this shit? I didn’t kiss Sesshomaru! He kissed me first for fucks sake!’ His ears flattened in annoyance on top of his head as he made his way down a back hall. A trail of water drops followed him as he walked, a constant reminder of his state of dress and what had happened to cause the mood he was in. His upper lip curled back in a silent snarl as he nearly ripped the sliding door to his bedroom off.

Seeing what was on his futon gave him pause as he stood in the doorway. A crimson silk mans kimono was folded neatly in the center, a more expensive copy cat of his currently dripping clothes. 

He stared at the garments for a moment before an actual snarl ripped from his mouth and he attacked the paper screens on the walls with his claws. A cry of sheer rage echoed in the room as he continued to shred as much material as he could get in his grasp. His claws extended to their fullest length as he went from wall to wall like a possessed man, destroying anything he touched. The last item he came to was a small stand with an orchid and cherry blossom arrangement on it and he seized it to throw it at the futon.

It didn’t disappoint as it crashed into the watery silk and shattered across the futon. 

Inuyasha heaved with his fury as he stopped to stare at the pieces of broken pottery and the delicate flower now laying helpless across the red outfit. It looked like an arrangement that had been placed in a pool of blood and the sight stopped Inuyasha’s rath. He leveled out his breathing as he fixed on the flower laying on the silk, his ears beginning to come up. 

He slowly pulled his eyes away to look at the damage he had caused. The room was in shambles. He could see into the hallways outside his room through the gashes in the paper and broken frames that held the material. Nothing had been missed by his deadly hands except the futon in the center of the room. He began breathing through his nose as his blood stopped boiling and a sense of numbness settled over him. 

“That’s it. I’m done.” The room didn’t reply to his statement. Inuyasha turned and left the room. The orchid lay amidst the chaos on its silken bed, forgotten and alone.

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

Inuyasha stoked the fire in his camp as he watched the moon come up over the tree tops. He had eaten a round of fish earlier and was settling in for the night. Luckily it wasn’t the night of the new moon and he wasn’t worried about other demons nearby. He had traveled to a secluded area where humans never went due to its high demon presence. 

Inuyasha leaned back against the tree behind him and gazed up at the sky, attempting to count the stars to put himself to sleep. He had missed this. This was where he belonged. 

“I’m not going back,” he murmured as he leaned his head back to rest against the trunk. Silence answered him, just like in the palace room. He let his eyes drift closed as the wind swept softly through the small clearing. “I’m not going through whatever sick game you’re playing at.”

“It’s no game, little brother.” Voice hard as stone, like always. Inuyasha’s ears swiveled in the direction Sesshomaru was speaking from. He had known deep down that the youkai would come looking for him.

“What held you up? Normally you can find me without trying.”

“I couldn’t leave the festival. I was the host, after all. Not that you would know anything about responsibilities.” Inuyasha’s eyes flew open at that to glare at the bastard. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of his outstretched feet. Inuyasha’s annoyance diminished significantly at the sight. 

Sesshomaru was wearing his usual traveling garb, standing right before the moon behind him. He truly was an amazing image to behold. His eyes seemed to hold the light of the moon behind him, giving them a molten glowing appearance. The wind gently lifted his silver hair and played with it as it danced across the area. He was perfect. Inuyasha relaxed and took in the scene before him, his eyes softening as he remained sitting.

“Why are you here, Sesshomaru?” he asked quietly. Tessaiga was nearby but he sensed no danger at the moment. Sesshomaru was silent as he looked down at the hanyou.

“Ah, so we’re playing this game again? Well you can shove it Sessh. I’m over the head games.”

Sesshomaru stood a moment longer before taking a step forward and kneeling before him.

“Why would there be head games?” he asked. Zero emotion in his voice as he knelt, one arm resting on his bent knee in a casual manner.

Inuyasha scoffed softly and rolled his eyes.

“I asked you multiple times why the hell I was at your palace and what you were-“

“Our.” Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha frowned at him.

“Our what?”

“Our palace. It’s not mine. It is ours.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Yeah fuckin’ right. We both know who rules this place and it damn sure isn’t me. So-“ Inuyasha was silenced as Sesshomaru reached out to cup his cheek. Sesshomaru’s face remained stoic as his thumb traced slowly under Inuyasha’s matching eyes.

“Our. Palace.” Inuyashas’ eyelids fell half closed and he basked in the touch. It was like that hand was a magnet and he was powerless to resist the pull. He leaned into that hand slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on the handsome youkai. 

“Sessh, why does this keep happening?” His voice was barely above a whisper now as that hand began to move down the side of his throat.

“I didn’t come here to answer questions.” Inuyasha raised his eyes to gaze at him. Sesshomaru had leaned in closer on his one knee as Inuyasha lost himself in the feeling.

“Then why did you come? I told you I’m not going back,” he breathed as that deadly hand cradled his neck. His heart was thundering in his ears. He watched Sesshomaru’s eyes narrow slightly at that.

“I came for you.” Sesshomaru lunged forward and smashed their mouths together. Inuyasha’s arms reached up and snapped around his neck desperately as he kissed him back. He tangled his claws in the silver waterfall that was the youkai’s hair, pulling him as close as he could. 

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, his hot tongue tapping against Inuyasha’s lips to request entry. Inuyasha gasped as he felt it enter, his own rising to greet the intruding appendage. They danced for dominance for only a moment until Inuyasha willingly gave up. Sesshomaru explored the hot cavern greedily, tasting every inch he could find.

Inuyasha’s heart felt like it would explode from the hammering in his chest. His breath was all but taken from him with that kiss yet he felt he would die if that kiss ended. Ecstasy flooded every fiber of his being as he attempted to pull the taller male closer, needing to feel as much of him as possible. 

Sesshomaru’s hand continued to cradle the back of his neck as he leaned over the hanyou, his free hand supporting him on the ground. Clearly not satisfied with this arrangement, he gripped the back of his neck and yanked his junior roughly to the side to lay him next to the tree trunk, never breaking the kiss. Inuyasha spread his legs to allow him to lay over top, moaning at the feeling of that hard warriors body settling over him. 

He nipped hungrily at Sesshomaru’s bottom lip, his fang drawing blood. Inuyasha latched onto that lip and savored the delicious taste of the youkai’s life stream. Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest and pressed down onto the body beneath him. Inuyasha gasped at feeling the hardness against his inner thigh, effectively breaking the weld of their lips. He arched his back and moaned again, his leg coming to wrap around the back of Sesshomaru’s. He felt Sesshomaru begin to pull away and snapped his head forward in a moment of panic. 

“Sessh, no-“ Yet the youkai was beginning to sit up regardless. Inuyasha snarled as he bared his fangs and snapped his claw up to grip the youkai’s arm.

“I. Said. NO.” he growled between clenched teeth. “You are not going to leave me high and dry again. Not fuckin’ happening.” Sesshomaru looked down at him, frozen as he half knelt over the hanyou.

Inuyasha glared up at him from his position on the ground, never loosening his grip on that arm. The youkai regarded him for a moment longer before leaning back down to nip at the juncture of his neck. Right below where Jinku’s mark was. Inuyasha gasped in pain and let go of his arm to hold the mark. Sesshomaru sat up fully between his legs and looked down at him.

Inuyasha glared up defiantly while holding that spot. Then, to his shock, the youkai reached up and began to unlatch his armor. 

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Sesshomaru beginning to shed his chest plate and the spiked shoulder guard. Sesshomaru tossed them both to the side before pulling the giant fur covering off of his other shoulder and laying it in a horse shoe pattern above Inuyasha’s head on the ground. He reached down to lift the smaller man up and prop him onto the fur before returning to his waist armor. 

Inuyasha dropped his hand, the pain forgotten as he admired Sesshomaru’s form from his new position against the fur. It was much more comfortable than the hard earth and he settled back against it, no longer angry that his brother might dip out again. Sesshomaru seemed to be in it to win it this time.

Once the waist armor was gone, Inuyasha reached up to stop him from further action. Sesshomaru glared down at him in annoyance but dropped his hands to wait. The hanyou reached out to part the opening of his upper robe covering his chest and pull it off his shoulders. Sesshomaru remained still while he allowed him to bare his upper body, his molten eyes never leaving Inuyasha’s face. 

Inuyasha pulled the robe off of his upper torso completely and leaned back against the fur to admire his catch. Sesshomaru was even more beautiful in the moonlight than he had been in the bath house. The light caught and defined every muscle of his body, accentuating the hard features that made him so powerful and feared. 

Now, in this moment, Inuyasha felt none of that fear as he reached out to trace a finger over a hard ab, trailing it up to his broad chest. He splayed his hand out to feel the rippling muscles beneath as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes followed the journey of his hand as it traveled and traced every inch of that pale flesh. He could feel his groin twitch in his pants when his hand made it to the V contour of Sesshomaru’s pelvis and he saw those muscles flex in response to his touch. His fingers trailed the hem of the hakama the youkai still wore, and he smirked when he heard a low growl come from the body above him.

He looked up to his brother’s face and his breath caught in his throat. Sesshomaru’s eyes were like liquid gold as they stared down hungrily at him. His nostrils slightly flared with heavy breathing as their gazes locked. Silver hair spilled over his shoulder as he leaned down again over the younger male, his hands coming to rest on either side of his head to prop himself over him. Inuyasha’s hands roamed over the strong back above him and he groaned with desire as he looked up. 

Sesshomaru lowered his head to capture his mouth once again. Inuyasha’s hands returned to his silken locks as they kissed long and deep. The youkai lowered himself down once more over the smaller body and buried his own claws in the snowy tresses. Inuyasha grasped his tongue and sucked on it sensually, earning himself a deep growl from Sesshomaru. He tasted exquisite, like a winter morning after a long, hot summer. 

Every nerve in Inuyasha’s body was singing as his flesh yearned to feel the other against him. He pushed his chest up, needing more contact. Sesshomaru seemed to sense this as he pulled away for a moment to rake his sharp claws down the robe, effectively cutting it in half.

Inuyasha opened newly freed mouth to protest at the treatment to his only clothing but was cut off as he felt that same hand press against his newly exposed skin. He gasped and arched into the touch, his eyelids fluttering as that hand slowly slid up his chest. It felt like a trail of fire against his flesh as that hand pushed his torn top aside, leaving only his arms in his sleeves. 

His breath shuddered as Sesshomaru leaned down again, this time to the unmarked side of his neck. His tongue traced a line against his throbbing pulse and Inuyasha whimpered in need as he turned his head to allow the youkai better access. That claw made it back to his chest to find a nipple and he began kneading it gently between his fingers. 

Inuyasha cried out and arched again at the assault. His cock throbbed painfully in his pants and he pressed back against Sesshomaru’s pelvis, needing to feel his hardness there. Sesshomaru’s sharp intake of breath against his neck told him all he needed and he began rocking against the legs between his own. 

The youkais free hand snapped down to hold on to his hip and urged him on in his movements while his other switched to attend to the neglected nipple. He bit and sucked at the crook of Inuyasha’s neck more recklessly as his own hips began rocking back. Inuyasha untangled his hands from Sesshomaru’s hair and gripped the fur behind himself for dear life. He panted and moaned at the simple contact of them rocking against one another through their clothing, yet it wasn’t enough.

“Sessh…”he panted. The youkai stopped the attack on his neck instantly to look at him. Inuyasha’s cheeks were red and he was sweating like he just ran a hundred miles as he pleaded with his eyes. Sesshomaru seemed to instantly read him and sat up once again. He reached down and all but ripped off the hakama pants Inuyasha still wore and finished ridding him of his shredded top. 

Once done, Sesshomaru paused to gaze down at the hanyou laying naked beneath him. Inuyasha blushed and turned his head to the side, knowing he was still scrawny and malnourished even after all this time. He felt Sesshomaru’s claw press against his cheek to bring his face back to the front. Inuyasha brought his eyes up and he gulped.

He hadn’t felt Sesshomaru move at all, yet now he was completely disrobed as well. He gazed up at the body above him, observing every detail the moonlight played over that perfect demon. Golden eyes wandered down slowly to his brother’s cock and widened. Sesshomaru was impressive by any standard. His member stood tall and proud out from the snowy cloud around it. His own cock twitched in anticipation as he realized this was actually going to happen. Right here and right now.

Sesshomaru let him take his fill in before leaning back over him once again, moving much slower, almost as though not to startle him. His eyes were still chips of flint, yet now they had a dark hunger in their depths as he looked down at the younger male. He rested on his forearms as he waited for Inuyasha to make the first move.

The younger male reached up to run his claw against the magenta markings on his cheek, the other settling on his hip. No words were needed then. 

Sesshomaru settled between his parted legs comfortably as he reached down with one hand to massage the back of Inuyasha’s thigh. Inuyasha hiked his leg up and moaned, tightening the grasp on his brother’s hip. Sesshomaru lowered his head down to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pink bud. Inuyasha cried out, both hands flying to grasp Sesshomaru’s head as he arched up into that hot mouth. He knew if this kept up his body would just explode from need.

Then it happened.

Sesshomaru reached the tight ring of muscle between his legs and pressed a finger inside. Now Inuyasha cried out in pain and clenched. Sesshomaru growled in warning but paused to let him adjust to the feeling before beginning to pump that finger in and out slowly.

Inuyasha thrashed his head to the side, not liking the feeling at all. He bit his bottom lip and was on the verge of breaking skin when he released it to cry out in passion. Sesshomaru lifted his head to look down at him. His finger worked inside of him and he hit that spot again, eliciting another cry from the male below him. Inuyasha gasped and bucked down against his hand now, needing to feel that amazing sensation once again.

Sesshomaru pushed a second finger inside and he moaned and spread his legs further. His knees bent of their own accord as he began to rock back against Sesshomaur’s hand. Inuyasha could feel a pressure building inside of him and he knew if this kept up he would reach his climax. Sesshomaru began to spread his fingers inside of him as he leaned down to swallow the sounds the hanyou was making. 

Inuyasha’s cock throbbed against his stomach now, fully hard and crying out for attention. He arched his hips up, needing to feel something against it yet his brother denied him that. He whimpered into his mouth as he stroked his tongue against the youkai’s own. Sesshomaru added a third finger inside of him and he felt like he would be ripped in half, yet the pleasure coursing through him was too much to bear. 

The tightening in his groin was becoming too much and just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers all together and pulled away. Inuyasha whimpered again but was silenced as Sesshomaru leaned back to pull one of his legs over his shoulder. He was panting himself while he looked down at the hanyou, asking for final consent with his eyes.

Inuyasha panted in time with him and lay back against the fur once again, giving the tiniest of nods. Sesshomaru positioned himself at his entrance and Inuyasha’s eyes widened at feeling how much bigger he was going to be than those fingers. There was no stopping now, however, so he braced himself. 

Sesshomaru watched him as he slowly began to push in. Inuyasha’s eyes clenched shut and he clawed the earth beneath his hands at the pain. It was nothing compared to what he had endured with Jinku’s poision, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. He clenched his fangs together and fought not to cry out as the youkai inched his way inside. Sesshomaru paused halfway and waiting, his body trembling as he forced himself to stop.

“Relax,” he snarled out between his own teeth. Clearly it was taking a mountain of effort for him not to just slam home, and Inuyasha didn’t take that for granted. He forced his body to untense and allow him to continue. Sesshomaru slowly finished pushing all the way in and Inuyasha thought he could hear his body ripping in half from the size of his cock stretching him. 

The Lord paused and panted with effort as he fully sheathed himself inside the younger man. Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding and gasped for another as he felt him slowly begin to pull out. It was almost too much to bear. The pleasure had all gone and now it was just pain. Tears sprang to his eyes as he turned his head to the side once again. He ground his teeth together as he tried to focus on anything but the pain that he was feeling. 

Sesshomaru pulled his leg up against his shoulder more as he pushed slowly back in. Inuyasha’s eyes flew open and he cried out at the shock of pleasure that hit his body with that slight adjustment. Sesshomaru angled himself even more and repeated the action. Now Inuyasha arched up and nearly screamed. He turned his shocked eyes up to Sesshomaru questioningly and he could have sworn he saw a smirk on that marble face. 

Sesshomaru didn’t hold back after that. He began slamming in and out of the body beneath him, making sure to hit that spot every time. Inuyasha’s cock bounced against himself as he rocked in time with Sesshomaru’s thrusts. He cried out when he felt him lean back down over himself, bending the leg propped against his shoulder back into an almost impossible position. Sesshomaru reached between them and grasped Inuyasha’s weeping member and began stroking it in time with his movements. 

The hanyou shamelessly screamed at the onslaught of pleasure racing through himself. He was lost in the stars with this man, in a feeling he had never felt before. His blood boiled inside of him and his skin was on fire. Sesshomaru pumped him in perfect rhythm with his thrusts and Inuyasha knew he wouldn’t last much longer. It was all too much. Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss him once again and took all of his cries into himself. Inuyasha’s claws grasped the strong back above him and began raking the skin savagely in a fit of passion. Sesshomaru snarled into his mouth and thrust even harder, and Inuyasha knew he was just as close to the breaking point.

The fire inside of him was raging and Inuyasha tensed his whole body as his climax approached. The hand pumping him sped up as though sensing what was about to happen. It threw him over the edge as that cock slammed into his prostate over and over.

Inuyasha ripped his mouth away and screamed with his release. Pearly string of semen covered their stomachs and Sesshomaru’s hand as his body clenched with the force of it. The pressure on his cock drove Sesshomaru to reach his own climax with a raging snarl and he gave another thrust and stilled, his member pumping Inuyasha full with his hot essence. 

Inuyasha panted and gasped for breath, his bruised lips pressed up against his brother’s pointed ear as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. Sesshomaru panted against his sweaty neck, head bowed down and still completely sheathed inside of him. Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled his nose against his ear as he shifted his aching leg so it rested on Sesshomaru’s side more comfortably. Sesshomaru released his softening cock and rested on his forearms above him so as not to crush him before slowly pulling out with a soft groan.

Inuyasha gasped at the empty feeling but relished the hot fluid he could feel leaking out of his entrance and down his cleft. He reached up to pull Sesshomaru’s thick hair off his sweaty back and cool him down. His claws inadvertently trailed up and down the youkai’s exposed back slowly as he gazed at the side of his head.

“You okay big guy?” he asked softly. Sesshomaru remained silent but leaned over to rest beside him on the fur, laying on his back to look up at the stars. Inuyasha couldn’t take his own eyes off of him, admiring the crescent moon on his forehead and the angular shape of his strong jaw. Sesshomaru shifted his half lidded gaze to him and twitched his head to the side. Inuyasha smiled and rolled over to lay on his side facing him, his arm and leg coming to rest on the warm body.

Sesshomaru cradled one arm behind his own head and the other he let the hanyou rest his head on. Inuyasha tucked his head against his brother’s shoulder and let the claw resting on his stomach play with the hard muscles there. He was tired beyond all reason but he didn’t want to forget this moment.

“So…we gonna talk about this? Or is this one of those things that never happened?” he asked, dreading the answer but needing to know. Sesshomaru continued to look up at the sky above.

“You are coming back to the palace.” It wasn’t even a question. Inuyasha frowned and stilled his hand.

“I’m not trying to ruin the moment here, but I told you no already,” he replied curtly. “That life isn’t for me and you got forty types of weird in that place. This is the first time I’ve seen you cut loose for half a minute.”

“It’s no longer your choice, Inuyasha. Or mine.” He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. 

“Hey jackass, I told you no. What part of that are you not getting? And what do you mean I don’t have a choice? Or you? Talk to me goddamnit!” His voice rose slightly until Sesshomaru snapped his head back to face him, the look in his eyes was dangerous.

“Inuyasha, you’ve asked me what this feeling is and I’ll explain it once.” His voice was ice cold now, causing the hanyou to shiver. “We are the last of the inuyoukai. My mother never took another mate. I’ve searched all the lands for another and there are none. You’re the last option for our race, half-breed though you are. Our blood is calling to each other for simple survival of our kind. Neither you or I can stop it. That is why you feel desire for me, and I you. It’s nothing more than instinct. Inuyoukai males can bear pups and your blood from father is strong enough that it’ll change your body to breed when you mate.”

Inuyasha’s heart stopped beating at those words. Sesshomaru may as well have torn it out of him and danced on it. Those golden eyes looked at him with nothing but contempt, even after what they had just done. And now he knew why. It all made sense. 

He slowly sat up and drew away from that warm body beside him, feeling like a tool to be used and discarded when through with. Sesshomaru allowed him to pull away but kept his eyes trained on him like a hawk.

“Yah know what Sessh…” he murmured as he gathered his aching legs to himself, now hating the throb on his backside. Silence.

“Fuck you.” Quicker than the eye could track. He was gone into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha ran for nearly four days straight. He only stopped to rob some bathers of their clothing and then he was on the move again. His eyes stung from the pain in his heart and he didn’t know if he could make it through this one. It was bad enough to be alone and unwanted in the world, now he had to tack being used by the one person left in his life who could take those feelings away.

‘Sesshomaru never meant to do anything for me,’ he thought to himself as he ran. The forest had begun to thin and he could smell salt in the air. ‘Just like always, that selfish prick was out for himself. Feh, never should have trusted the son of a bitch.’

“Damn bastard,” he growled to himself. Suddenly, he was out of forest and the beach was beneath his feet. He finally stopped running and panted as he took in the sight of the wide ocean. Seagulls cawed overhead, seeming to be oblivious to him and his problems below. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed the scent deeply as he fought to push his thoughts away. 

The sand under him was warm and he wiggled his toes into it. The sea breeze lifted his snowy hair and with it seemed to take a weight off his shoulders. His mind went blank finally and he tilted his head back. The ocean air felt cool against his heated skin and he sighed. The water crashed and came to lap at his feet, soothing the sore bottoms which had attained blisters from nonstop running. 

“Yeah, fuck him.” The hanyou opened his eyes to stare back out at the peaceful water. He wasn’t completely sure but he knew he had a good chance of avoiding Sesshomaru out here. The handsome Lord never traveled this far east since it was out of his lands domain. Knowing this, Inuyasha knew he had taken a big risk coming here himself, but he was willing to chance it to avoid the youkai who had taken any chance of happiness he could have had.

He sat down on the sand and hugged his knees to his chest, ignoring the wetness beneath his ass. A second wetness soon fell against his cheek as he gazed at the blue water, but he ignored it the best he could. Sesshomaru wasn’t worth crying over. Feeling sorry for himself hadn’t seemed to get him far either, so he decided to come up with a game plan.

The hanyou sat in that spot until sunset, the water gradually receding as low tide took hold. Even it had someone to answer to: the moon. Inuyasha had unwillingly cried silently as he sat, yet he never moved to wipe the tears from his face, choosing instead to pretend like it wasn’t happening. As the night took hold and a chill began to take over the deserted beach, he decided to make camp for the night by the trees. He moved back and leapt into the nearest branch so he could continue to watch the water. As he settled against the trunk, his mind went back to what Sesshomaru had told him.

‘It’s nothing more than instinct….you’re the last option for our race…half-breed….we are the last…’ Inuyasha couldn’t get the coldness out of his brother’s tone in his mind. It set in like a winter storm as he replayed the words over and over. He believed every word, Sesshomaru was many things, but a liar he was not. What he couldn’t believe was how he had allowed himself to fall for the act. 

‘Yet…was it really an act?’ he asked himself. ‘He never….he never acted like he really cared. He only treated me like a guest. There was never any real affection. Then he had the nerve to fucking use my body for his own sick needs?!’ Then he remembered the feel of those lips on his. His fingers reached up to touch his mouth at just the thought. It had felt…incredible. Like it was his destiny in that simple action. His heartbeat even sped up at just the memory.

‘What the fuck is WRONG with me?!’ He scoffed and dropped his hand back into his lap. ‘That sonofabitch isn’t my damn destiny. I make my OWN goddamn decisions.’ Yet…what else was left? He had no home, he had no friends-

“Kouga!” he cried out happily. A slow grin spread over his face. “Yeah, I can go hang out with that jackass!” Inuyasha settled back against the tree, his heart and mind finally calm. 

*** THREE MONTHS LATER***

Inuyasha slowly approached the wolf demon dwelling on the mountain side. He had laid low for a while, trusting that time would send Sesshomaru back to his palace and leave him in peace. The coast had provided him with ample food and cover for his absence. Now, as the fall season set in, he slowly ventured back to the Western Lands to find his friend.

Kouga had never turned him away, and they shared their common memories of times long forgotten as well. Now, as he approached his friends home, he smiled happily at the familiar smells of the pack. Pups had been born and raised in that time, but the adults remained unchanged. 

On a nearby boulder some distance from the mouth of the cave, the half demon caught the scent of Kouga and he looked up to see the pack leader crouched above him.

Kouga remained still as he looked down at him from his perch.

“Hey ya dog breath!” Inuyasha called out with a wave. Kouga watched him in silence. Then Inuyasha noticed…he wasn’t smiling. For that matter, he didn’t seem happy to see him.

“Hey look I known I came unannounced and all that, but the least you could do is act like you’re happy to see me,” he muttered angrily. Kouga jumped down and Inuyasha didn’t fail to realize that he was directly in the path that led up to the den.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was as hard as the rock he had been on, causing Inuyasha to blink. 

“I…I came to say hi. What the hell crawled up your tail and died?” he asked nonplussed.

“You said hi, now say bye and leave,” Kouga stated curtly as he turned to walk back to his pack.

“Hey! Hey what the hell man?” Inuyasha ran to catch him and Kouga spun on his heel at hearing him, his fists raised to fight.

“Go home mutt! I don’t want any trouble here.”

“Kouga! What in the actual fuck is going on here? I’m not here to cause trouble!”

“Then get the hell away Inuyasha!” Kouga crouched, ready to attack. Inuyasha backed up a step, then it hit him and he snarled.

“Sesshomaru.” he said between gritted fangs. “What did he do Kouga? What the fuck did that asshole say to you?” His ears flattened back into his hair, his blood beginning to boil with rage. Kouga stood up and lowered his sword but continued to glare at the hanyou.

“If he finds out you’re here and I don’t say anything, he’ll banish my pack. Hate to break it to you dog boy, but he is my Lord and I can’t go against him. Even for a friend. He’s got a lot bigger army than I do. My pack comes first. I’ve got pups to worry about. You need to get the fuck out of here, NOW.”

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped and his face became crestfallen. He was still alone.

“Yeah…my bad man. I get it. I’ll go. Say hi to the kids and wife for…oh yeah, you can’t. I was never here.” Inuyasha turned on his heel and moved back to the forest, leaving his last friend with that snide remark. He hung his head and walked, not caring which direction he took. It didn’t matter anyways.

He wandered in that manner until dark, then he continued to walk. He was tired, his heart heavy once again. His last friend had turned him away. Back to square one.

Inuyasha finally let his exhaustion take over and slumped against a cliff wall. He raised his weary head and took in his surroundings.

“Heh, here again huh?” he muttered. Ahead of him, the Misty Mountains welcomed him back. His hand rested on his stomach as he looked at the dark maw he would come to call his home.

'It'll be okay...now it has to be.'


	12. Chapter Twelve

Inuyasha curled up close to the fire in his cave. Winter had set in full force by now and the Misty Mountains were covered in snow. With his strength mostly returned thanks to the healer at the palace, he had been able to leap across the canyon to get food and supplies from the forest. 

The flames danced happily as the snow outside began to fall. Inuyasha glanced at the opening and a half smile appeared on his face.

‘Damn, been a whole year huh?’ he thought. ‘Hard to believe. At least that poison is gone for the most part. I guess I do owe that prick a thank you for that much.’ 

It had been nearly six months since he had left the palace, and four since that fateful night in the clearing. He had thought about a lot in the solace of his cave. From the moment Sesshomaru had appeared in this cave, to the rejection he had faced from his friend, everything had been mulled on.

Sesshomaru needed him, yet he didn’t want him. Inuyasha wanted the youkai, but didn’t need him. That left the situation at an impasse. Inuyasha wouldn’t be a tool for the asshole’s need to father children, yet the thought of a few pups running around made him smile. It would give him purpose, a reason to carry on, someone to love. 

He had never felt anything like this in his life. Sure he had loved his friends, and for a while he had thought he had loved Kagome, but that had passed like everything else. If Sesshomaru was right, this instinct within him was stronger than anything he had ever experienced. Hell he wasn’t even sure he could fight it. There was a pull within him, that same desire he had felt when he was close to his brother hadn’t gone away. Inuyasha had just been pushing it back down and trying to pretend like it wasn’t there. It wasn’t love, of THAT much he was sure, yet he couldn’t deny that it was the strongest feeling he had ever had about another person.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as these thoughts ran through his head. Sesshomaru instantly appeared in his mind. The handsome warrior reached out to touch his face and Inuyasha sighed at the ghostly feeling against his cheek. Sesshomaru knelt beside him and leaned down to brush his lips against the hanyou’s. Inuyasha could swear he smelled the demon even in his mind. The scent of cedar and sakura blossoms enveloped him as his mind played the scene of his brother threading his claws through his unruly hair. 

‘I wish I could feel this,’ he said in his mind. It was like touching a ghost. Yet here, Sesshomaru was kind. Inuyasha reached up to trace the marks on Sesshomaru’s face, his heart crying out to really feel the skin he pictured he was touching. ‘I can even smell you.’

‘Yes, it is like a memory, I imagine.’ Sesshomaru’s voice was thick with desire as his cradled the back of the hanyou’s head. The Lord pressed the side of his face to Inuyasha’s. his other hand coming to hold the side of his little brother’s neck. ‘I cannot feel you either. Yet here you are.’

Sesshomaru moved down and kissed those waiting lips. The feeling was foreign, like a whisper of a breeze across his mouth, yet Inuyasha lost himself in the action. He opened his mouth and allowed the phantom tongue in, and he swore he could even taste him. Inuyasha reached up and wrapped his arms around the warriors strong neck to pull him down over himself. Sesshomaru went willingly and lay over the smaller man. It was like a shadow settling over him and he whimpered with the need to feel more.

‘Sessh,’ he whispered against his lips. ‘Please, more.’ Sesshomaru broke away yet remained only millimeters away from his mouth. His eyes were molten gold as he panted softly.

‘I can only give you what I have to offer.’ His thumb stroked the hanyou’s cheek. There was regret in his voice as he spoke. ‘Here, this moment, that is the most I can give. If it is not enough…’ He trailed off and left the rest unspoken, his identical eyes close to pleading as he gazed down at the half demon. Inuyasha’s breath hitched as he looked up, his claw tangling itself in those silken locks he couldn’t resist touching. Even in this make-believe world, he could feel his own heart hammering in his chest and his body beginning to burn with need.

‘I can give you a home,’ he murmured as he began softly kissing down his neck. ‘I can give you safety. I can give you a purpose.’ His lips reached his chest and began to trail down, pushing the fabric of the robe aside as he moved. Inuyasha’s breath quickened as he closed his eyes and focused on breathing, his back arching. Even those ghostly lips felt like coals against his skin. 

‘I can give you a mate.’ Inuyasha’s eyes flew open and he snapped his head down to gaze at the youkai kissing his hard stomach. Sesshomaru met his eyes as he claws came to rest on his hips. ‘I can give you a family.’ He pressed his lips right below Inuyasha’s navel and licked slowly. Inuyasha shuddered yet he refused to break eye contact as he listened with his entire soul. He knew this was all in his mind and he was probably dreaming, but he was like a man dying of thirst and this was his first drink in years. Sesshomaru pulled the waistband of his hakama down, exposing the snowy cap of hair right over his hardening member. Sesshomaru paused as he looked up at him.

‘But love…’ His voice echoed with a sadness Inuyasha had never heard come from his brother, and his heart fell at the tone and stopped. ‘I cannot give you that.’ There it was. Unbidden tears sprang to his eyes as he watched Sesshomaru pull out his cock. Despite the emotions raging in him, he was still rock hard and Sesshomaru took him into his mouth. Inuyasha cried out and slammed his head back to the ground, his hips bucking up at the warmth surrounding his member. 

His claws flew down to embed themselves in those tresses once again as Sesshomaru held him in place. He took the whole appendage into his mouth slowly, traveling all the way to the base before beginning to rise just as slowly. Inuyasha cried out at the pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing the tears gathered there to fall against his cheeks. He gasped at the sensation of that ghostly mouth working up and down on his throbbing cock. It was hot and slick even in this dream world, he wished it would never end.

Sesshomaru slid his tongue up the sensitive vein to the tip and swirled it around before descending again, his hand sliding up the hanyous body slowly as he kept him held down with the other. His claw reached a nipple and began to gently rub it as he grazed his fangs over the sensitive flesh in his mouth. 

Inuyasha screamed at the onslaught of pleasure and tightened his claws in the ropes of silver hair, tears still falling down his cheeks as he lost himself in the feeling of the youkai’s mouth and hand. This was too much, yet he was lost in the feeling and couldn’t find his way out. He panted and cried out as he arched his whole upper body off the ground. He bent his knees up around the body between his legs, his toes flexing and curling as the pressure building inside of him reached new heights.

‘Sessh! Yes!’ he breathed out between pants. Sesshomaru swallowed around the organ and began bobbing at a quicker pace. Inuyasha began thrusting into that mouth, needing to feel more than the ghostly touch that was around him. He could only imagine what the real thing would feel like.

‘Please…gah! Sesshomaru…I’m gonna…OH GOD!’ He bowed up in a half sitting position and screamed. Sesshomaru didn’t stop as the younger demon climaxed into his mouth. His throat worked as he swallowed every drop before pulling back and looking up. Inuyasha gazed up in a look of pure ecstasy and bliss as he fought to control himself. His breathing was erratic and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat as he slowly lay back and lay a hand over his own thundering chest. Sesshomaru raised himself up to slide back up the hanyous body, his hand still resting on Inuyasha’s chest as well. 

Inuyasha still had tracks of tears running down his face as his eyes locked with the youkai’s once again. One hand intertwined with the foreign one over his heart and the other reached up to cup the marked cheek, his thumb lightly tracing the magenta lines once again.

‘You are so beautiful Sesshomaru,’ he whispered. Sesshomaru smiled for the first time that Inuyasha could ever recall, and the sight was enough to stop his heart. His breath caught once again as the Lord of the Western Lands leaned down to place a whisper of a kiss on his inflamed lips. His heart nearly broke at needing to feel the real touch and he whimpered. The older demon broke away slowly yet staid near enough for them to share the same air.

‘I don’t ever want this dream to end,’ Inuyasha whispered, their lips brushing with every word. Sesshomaru gently touched their noses together in a soft nuzzle. 

‘It doesn’t have to.’ He kissed the hanyous upper lip before leaning over to lick away the salty trail going down his cheeks. Inuyasha inhaled the scent of his brother and turned his face to kiss the pointed ear.

‘Yes.’ He whispered. Sesshomaru lifted his head to kiss one of his furry ears.

‘Yes what?’ he asked. Inuyasha shuddered again as he lapped at the throat over his mouth.

‘Yes, I’ll be yours.’ The youkai stilled and then moved to where he could look down in surprise at the younger demon. Inuyasha met his eyes solidly, the tears still hovering in his depths. This was just a dream, it didn’t matter anyways.

‘This is all just make-believe. I’m dreaming. So who fucking cares what happens here?’ A fake half smile appeared on his face as Sesshomaru’s eyes softened slightly. ‘Just kiss me again.’

The silver demon wasted no time in obliging him. Inuyasha’s very soul left his body in that kiss and he knew he could never live without feeling all of this again. This time, that kiss felt more real than anything that had happened in this dream world. He could feel the soft pressure of his mouth more this time. 

Choosing not to question it, he snapped his arms back around Sesshomaru’s neck and pulled him as close as he could, trying to melt their bodies together. His head spun with lack of air as he took the lead in pressing his tongue into Sesshomaru’s waiting mouth and closed his moist eyes once again.

A growl ripped from the older demon as Inuyasha hooked his leg around the slim waist and flipped them to where he was on top. His body was hot and sweating as he pressed down on the youkai. He could feel him now when he bit down on his lower lip, then he tasted blood. Golden eyes shot open at the shock and he pulled back to stare down.

Sesshomaru’s cold hard eyes looked up at him as the light of the fire played against his face. The hanyou stared down at him for a moment before looking around. The fire was still roaring beside them and the chill of the cave was gone. 

“This is real…” Sesshomaru remained still beneath him, his eyes never leaving his brother’s face. Inuyasha turned his shocked expression back down to the warrior now beneath him. Yes, this was real now. Those cold eyes left no room for doubt. His deadly claws were resting on his hips…his exposed hips. The hakama pants were around his upper thighs and he quickly reached down to tug them back over his exposed crotch. Sesshomaru lifted his hands for the action and let them settle on Inuyasha’s legs gently.

“Were…were you in my head?” he asked as he reached down to close the robe over his stomach and chest. 

“Yes, your soul called out to mine and I answered.” He said it in his usual matter-of-fact tone. All of the soft warmth from the dream world was gone from him. This was the same Ice Prince he had always known now. 

“So…you really said all of that? Like, you meant it?” His voice was hesitant and filled with caution. Strong hands began to travel up his legs and to his ass, then his lower back. Inuyasha’s eyes fluttered as they slipped beneath the loose robe and he felt the skin on skin contact. 

“I meant what I could offer you. That version of me inside your head was part of your own creation. I cannot be that person.” Sesshomaru sat up and leaned in to gently nip and bite at the exposed throat. Inuyasha moaned and tilted his head back, welcoming the feel of real contact. Sesshomaru’s words buzzed inside of his head, but he was still drowning in the feeling of those demanding lips on his neck. He reached up to cup the back of the demon’s head, unwilling to allow him to pull away despite the shock to his mind that his brother was actually there. 

“Do you accept?” The words were said into his burning skin. He fought to think clearly about what it meant, about what he would give up and become. A tool, a vessel, a kept thing. Sesshomaru still didn’t care about his feelings, would never love him, didn’t respect him. He wanted a bitch to bear his pups, nothing more. Inuyasha was better than that, he deserved better. This wasn’t something he could do and find happiness in. He would never respect himself. He closed off the walls to his bleeding heart as he tilted his head down to press his tear stained cheek to the side of his brother’s head and he took in a shaking breath.

“Yes…”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Inuyasha gasped at the answer that came from him. His hand flew to cover his mouth as Sesshomaru stilled before drawing back to look at him. Inuyasha’s eyes were wide with disbelief as he met his brother’s cold stare. They both held their positions for a moment before Inuyasha slowly lowered the hand covering his open mouth. 

“You do not seem sure,” he said. The half demon looked long and deep into those golden eyes, so like his own yet completely different. Something deep inside of him had spoken that word. Such a simple word yet it held so many implications behind it. 

His need of his brother was pushing all of those rational thoughts out of him. The demon half of him was yearning to bond to this warrior. His human side fought and rebelled against that half, but it was no match. 

“Tell me what it means,” he answered finally. Automatically he pulled the fur stole off of Sesshomaru’s shoulder to put behind him on the cave floor. Sesshomaru lay back on it while Inuyasha continued to sit on his hips and look down at him. There was no malice in his voice, only a curiosity to know what he was in for. 

“If you accept my offer, it means you will be mine.” His hand came up to comb through the white hair that cascaded down the hanyous back. “You will be my mate. There will be a bonding ceremony, I will make it a private one but there will be one nonetheless. No one will question your station at my side. You will be given royal duties that befit your rank from that moment on. The palace will be your home for the rest of your life.” Inuyasha tilted his head in the direction his hair was being combed. A warmth was spreading through him and calming him.

“Once you’ve settled, we will try for pups.” His eyes widened at that and his ears swiveled fully forward.

“Okaayy…how will THAT happen?” he asked. Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment before he caught his blunder. “I don’t mean it like that, I know the process. I mean…how will my body hold a baby? I’m a guy.”

“Once you have bonded and mated, your body will adapt to get pregnant. With you being half demon, the process should be roughly the same but that will have to be monitored by my healers. A full blooded inuyoukai will hold pups for about six months before giving birth. Again, you may be different. Every precaution will be taken for the event. Once the pup, or pups, are born, they will be given to a nurse to raise-“

“NO.” His eyes narrowed and lip curled back. The Lords eyes narrowed as well in response.

“No?” Danger now.

“No, Sesshomaru,” he challenged. “I’m not having someone else raise my kids. That’s not gonna happen, ever. I’ll raise them. We can get them tutors and trainers and all that good shit, but no way in fucking Hell is someone else being their parent. Fuck that.” 

Sesshomaru seemed to consider this before replying.

“How do you intend to raise pups and perform your duties as my mate?”

“I’ll goddamn figure something out. I don’t care. That’s non-negotiable for me. I’m gonna raise our kids and teach them right, not have some idiot like Jaken telling them how half-demons are scum or they aren’t allowed to ever have fun or anything stupid like that. So you can get on board with that or get gone and take this deal with you.” His tone left no room for argument as he glared down at the powerful man he was straddling. 

“Alright, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru relied curtly, clearly not happy at the thought. Then again, when was the asshole ever happy about anything? “You have that right. However, I also have the right to step in if it becomes too much.”

“Chyeah? I’d love to see you try.”

The youkai reached up to stroke his neck gently. 

“Spoken like a true parent.” Inuyasha barked out a laugh at that, his body slumping as the tension left him.

“Right, ‘cause I got so much experience being one. So is that it?”

“Anything you need or want will be provided for you, you will have access to the entire palace. You will be at my side for ceremonies and hosting events. You will be a part of negotiations and given a seat on the war council. Should war descend on our lands, you will rule in my stead while I am gone. Every other meaningless task will be covered after the bonding takes place. Is that acceptable?”

“I have some questions, but that about covered all the important stuff I think. Can I ask about a few things?” Sesshomaru gave a single nod.

“Cool. Will I…uh….share your bedroom?”

“Doubtless. We will need to make pups. Also,” He ran his thumb over Inuyasha’s lower lip. “I do desire you for my own reasons.”

“Right…yeah….okay.” He playfully nipped at the finger as it passed his lip a final time before returning to his train of thought. “So, how many kids do you want?” Inuyasha had never thought about having children, but now that it was in his head he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Miniatures of himself and Sesshomaru running around the palace and laughing and causing trouble.

“That part is your choice. I require one heir. Any more than that is your decision. I will give you as many pups as you want.” Inuyasha smiled warmly and nodded.

“Okay Sessh. Only one last thing.” Sesshomaru arched a graceful eyebrow in question as his junior leaned down to softly kiss him. 

“You don’t fuck anyone but me,” he whispered against his lips. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him angrily.

“That is not your decision to make, little brother.” His hands flew to capture the sides of the hanyous head to prevent him from pulling away as he looked into his eyes. “I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I answer to no one. Not even my mate.”

“Ya wanna fuckin’ bet asshole?!” Inuyasha snarled in his face. “Listen up, if I’m gonna be your goddamn pet and puppy mill, I’m gonna be the only one you’re having sex with. End of goddamn story. This is a marriage, and that’s how shit rolls when you’re in a COMMITED relationship. Got me? It’s not up for discussion.” Sesshomaru curled his own lip back for a moment, his eyes flashing red as he growled deep in his chest. Inuyasha’s returned the crimson flash. The hardened warrior took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a long moment, when he opened them they were flinty gold once again.

“Alright.” Ice wouldn’t have melted in his mouth from how cold the tone was.

“Good. Then we got a deal.” He leaned forward to kiss his mate-to-be, their fangs clashing in a fight as tried to dominate one another. Tongues and teeth scraped against each other for a moment before Inuyasha was flipped onto his back once again and the inuyoukai towered over him on his forearms. 

Sesshomaru broke away to look down at him, his eyes still narrowed in anger. Inuyasha returned the glare, but there was no real fight behind the look anymore. His mind was racing with everything they had talked about, and his heart was swelling with a feeling he hadn’t known in a long time. Happiness. 

This wasn’t the ideal match and they both knew it, but he was oddly enjoying the thought of becoming this man’s mate. Someone to belong to. It wouldn’t be easy, he wasn’t blind. It was better than the alternative of being alone and not belonging anywhere. 

Sesshomaru moved off of him and settled to lay beside him on the stole. He had discarded his armor at the entrance of the cave when he arrived. Inuyasha turned on his side and rested his hand on that warm chest as he looked at him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he lifted his arm to allow the hanyou to lay against his side. His little brother took full advantage and curled against the warmth he offered, his hand venturing inside the robe to touch the hard flesh beneath. Sesshomaru’s heartbeat in a soothing rhythm against his hand and he smiled. 

“Sessh?” he asked softly. The youkai hummed in reply, not opening his eyes.

“Thanks for finding me.”

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the next morning, together. As they leapt over the canyon that guarded the mountains, Inuyasha took a moment to pause and say a silent farewell to the bleak place that had protected him for so many years. He smiled at the thought of going somewhere warm, with a strong mate at his side. Yes, his heart had made the right choice for him. 

The journey to the palace took three days. Once they reached its massive gates, he paused to look up at the place, a sense of dread suddenly coming over him. They had barely spoken during the trip and that was fine. Inuyasha had nothing to say and he enjoyed the comfortable silence. Now, though, it was different.

The palace looked the same as when he had left, except for the blanket of snow that covered it. A blizzard was on the way, they could both smell it in the air. Sesshomaru looked back at him patiently.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I dunno,” Inuyasha replied as he shivered. “Something just doesn’t feel right about the place for some reason. Can’t explain it.”

Sesshomaru nodded before turning to walk through the gates. “It will pass. Come inside.”

Inuyasha hesitated before he set his shoulders in a determined way and followed his brother into their home.

Sesshomaru made his way through the palace with the hanyou on his heels. Inuyasha figured it was best to follow him, not like he had told him NOT to follow. Sesshomaru led him to the other side of the grand estate, an area previously forbidden to the younger male. Inuyasha looked around and thought that this had to be where important meetings were held, as some of the rooms they passed were clearly set up for such occasions. At the end of a long hall was a set of double sliding screen doors. Sesshomaru headed straight to them and slid them back to reveal the largest bedroom Inuyasha had ever seen. He stepped inside and made his way to the back, allowing the hanyou a better look as he cautiously walked inside.

It was the size of an entire house. The futon was in the center and it was big enough to hold at least five people. Animal furs covered the entire length instead of regular bedding. To the left there was another set of doors that opened to a massive closet filled with at least fifty robes of all types that he could see. On the right was a private bathroom with a tub the size of a small pond from what he could see. There was a work area set in the back of the bedroom near a brazier to heat the room during winter. Inuyasha could see that the back wall completely slid open from end to end, probably to a private garden. The whole room screamed of royalty and prominence. 

Inuyasha looked down at his ratty appearance and felt completely out of place amidst all this luxury. He was dirty and unkempt, the very opposite of what this room was supposed to hold. Sesshomaru walked out of the closet after a few minutes, now dressed in a more comfortable outfit of silver and black. He paused to look at Inuyasha as he tied the beautiful robe shut.

“Yes?” 

“Uh…I’m not really sure what you want me to do here.” He was out of his element for sure. 

“Do as you please. Take a bath, relax, make yourself comfortable. I will have clothing brought in here for you. Should you need something the servants will get it. I have business to attend to. The palace is yours.” He made to move past him but Inuyasha halted him by grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling him in for a kiss. Sesshomaru instantly responded and attacked his mouth.

Inuyasha whimpered as he was pushed back against the nearest wall and pinned there, the kiss never breaking. Sesshomaru’s claws grabbed his hips and yanked them against his own, his hardness instant and apparent through the thin robes. The half demon gasped for breath and was allowed only a moments respite before that delicious mouth was on his once again. He moaned shamelessly into the moist cavern, his arms going to circle around the demons neck. 

“My Lord! You’re back at last-“ Jaken’s annoying voice came from the doorway and Inuyasha’s eyes flew open. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to the doorway where the toad demon stood frozen, his eyes impossibly wide as he surveyed the two brothers pressed together. 

“My…Lord?” He was clearly confused. Inuyasha made to push the taller demon off himself until he caught the look in his eye and stopped. Sesshomaru returned his attention to the little demon intruding on their private moment.

“What is it Jaken?” His voice was laced with anger.

“Uh…Lord Sesshomaru…what…what is the meaning of this?”

“I don’t recall needing to answer to you, Jaken. I also do not like repeating myself.” 

“Y-yes m’lord. Uh, you-you have urgent letters that require your attention. I have prepared them-“

“I will be there shortly. Leave. Now.” Jaken jumped and bowed and was gone in an instant. Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru turned back to him.

“You’re kind of a dick, you know that right?” he said with a grin. Sesshomaru captured his lips in another kiss as an answer. The half demon smiled against his mouth, his heart swelling again with joy. Sesshomaru hadn’t been ashamed of him.

The Lord broke away and released him from his prison against the wall, turning to leave the room without another word or look.

“The servants will bring you dinner.” With those words, he was gone.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back in the hot water of the tub. Sesshomaru watched him from the other side calmly. They were in the private bath area of their room, night was approaching outside and Inuyasha had opened the sliding door that led to the courtyard to watch the sunset over the palace roof.

He had been at the estate for nearly three weeks now. In that time, Jaken had been grudgingly training him on his new duties as the royal consort. It had been grueling and his patience with the little toad had just about run out into their second day together. Jaken refused to talk to him without contempt in his voice and treated him like a idiot kid. Inuyasha had finally lost it with him when going over festival duties and war council meetings. The screaming match that had ensued could be heard throughout the whole palace. The furious hanyou had stormed off into the public courtyard and fumed rather than beating the little shit to a pulp.

When Sesshomaru had learned of what had taken place, he had threatened Jaken and Inuyasha in the same breath. Jaken had of course cowed to his master and Inuyasha had fumed even more. He had taken out his frustrations in the training hall for most of the night.

Since then, Jaken had treated him with just a smidge more respect and Inuyasha had bit his cheek most of the time hard enough to draw blood. They were slowly making progress and he was learning a lot about what would be expected of him once he and the demon were bonded. It was a lot.

Now, as they relaxed after a long day, both men seemed to just be enjoying each other’s company. Inuyasha smiled as his foot came up to rub the outside of Sesshomaru’s strong calf underwater.

“So today, your little lackey went over the ceremony with me,” he explained quietly. The Lord inclined his head to show he was listening.

“Says it won’t take more than an hour and then it’s pretty much a party after that. But with it being a royal bonding, it’ll last a lot longer. That true?” He continued to stroke the strong leg as he watched him with a half smile.

“That is true. Royal ceremonies are uncommon. When they do occur, the event will last days, if not weeks. I do not have much of a tolerance for these things, but decorum does play a part in my running these lands. I have set the ceremony to last three days.” Inuyasha nodded at this information. He reached for the wash cloth between them and moved to where he was straddling Sesshomaru. The warrior tilted his head back to look up at him as he moved to rest his claws on the hanyou’s hips beneath the water, his fingers beginning to make slow circles on the skin there. 

“I’m good with that,” Inuyasha murmured as he began to wash the broad shoulders slowly. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to sniff at Inuyasha’s throat. The half demon chuckled and pushed him back playfully. “Yeah yeah I know, I smell human. Tonight’s the night.” He began moving the cloth down the chiseled chest, his eyes following the movement rather than looking into his partner’s.

Sesshomaru reclined back against the wall of the tub once again and nodded in understanding.

“Does it bother you?” he asked, hesitation in his voice. He still couldn’t meet those eyes for fear of what he would see.

“Yes.” His hand stopped on the toned stomach, ice flooding his veins. Sesshomaru’s hands tightened on his hips, as if sensing he was about to bolt, which he damn well was. 

“However, it cannot be helped. Inuyasha I know what you are. You are a half demon. This is going to happen for the rest of your life. If it bothered me enough, I would not be mating with you.” Inuyasha frowned at the water, his heart pounding in his ears. His senses dulled as the change began to rapidly take over and he saw his hair darken in the tub. Sesshomaru’s claw left one of his hips and came to comb through it once before cupping his cheek and forcing his now chocolate eyes to meet the hard golden ones.

“There are things about me you do not like as well. I am no fool. Though I do not like it, it does not make me stop wanting you.”

“Yeah? Sure that’s not just the instinct talking?” he muttered darkly. Damn his human emotions. They always enhanced anything he was feeling. He knew he was acting like a sulking child again, but he couldn’t help it. Sesshomaru’s thumb stroked his cheek gently. 

“Yes, it is my instincts talking. That does not make it any less real.” 

“Then what the fuck does your ice block of a heart say about all this?” he asked angrily, drawing away from his hand. Sesshomaru frowned at him and dropped his hand back into the water.

“Nothing.” He almost sounded confused by the question. Inuyasha sighed and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it as if he had a headache. He needed to calm down and remember who he was talking to. After a moment he lowered his hand and opened his eyes again to look at him.

“Sorry, it’s these fucking human emotions. I’m good, forget it.” He went back to washing his brother as he bottled his feelings back up. Sesshomaru watched him carefully but remained silent.

“So, what do we need to do before this great event takes place?” he asked casually, trying to change the subject. As a matter of fact, that wasn’t a bad question to ask, now that he thought about it. “And when does this thing happen anyways? We haven’t exactly talked about it.”

“It will take place in two months. The priest performing the ceremony has found the right day for it.” He leaned forward to lightly lick the sweaty skin of Inuyasha’s neck. The hanyou closed his eyes and smiled as his hand and the cloth descended lower on the hard body. That warm mouth made its way up to nip lightly at his human earlobe and he moaned softly. In two months, he would have a mate. The thought scared the shit out of him, but warmed him inside as well. His heart swelled with happiness as his hand finally found the true object it was after between them, and that object was hard and ready.

Sesshomaru’s breath quickened in his ear and he nipped harder at the lobe as Inuyasha began to stroke his cock slowly. Inuyasha’s own need pressed into his torso as he was pulled closer and he whimpered.

“Then…what do-oh god…mmph…we need to do?” he whispered breathlessly. One of the Lord’s own hands came to grip his own needy organ and stroke in time with him. Inuyasha bucked forward into that hand and sped up his own. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and then moved forward to hungrily kiss him, a move long overdue. The hanyou opened his mouth and pressed his tongue into the eager mouth covering his own. Sesshomaru tasted divine and Inuyasha couldn’t get enough of him. 

His blood surged through him as he rocked against the strong man beneath him. The Lord’s eyes and heart may be made of frozen rock, but his body was oh so warm and desirable. Their tongues twined and danced together passionately as their hands sped up between their bodies in perfect synchrony. Inuyasha moaned heartily into his brother’s hot mouth as his thrusting became more erratic. He gasped as Sesshomaru bit his lower lip and sucked on it, finally allowing him to draw breath. 

The youkai growled deep in his chest, signaling he was approaching his climax. Inuyasha had learned to read him pretty fast in the short time they had been together and he knew what each sound and action meant by now for the most part. He pressed his cheek against the marked one and whimpered as the pressure in his loins built to a bursting level. 

“Sesshomaru….gods….I’m gonna…I’m gonna-OH GODS!” He nearly screamed out his release as the water splashed around them with his frantic thrusting. A deadly snarl ripped from the warrior as his own orgasm claimed him and Inuyasha heard his fangs snap shut beside his ear. He panted as he slumped against the hard body and fought to get his panting under control. Sesshomaru panted as well beneath him and rested his claws on his lower back, kissing his shoulder before leaning back against the tub wall again. 

Now fully human, he chuckled as he turned to kiss his neck and nuzzled the wet silver hair.

“I guess you weren’t lying,” he murmured. Sesshomaru reclined his head back against the tub wall and closed his eyes, completely relaxed. 

“About?” he sighed out. Inuyasha began to pepper his exposed throat with soft kisses.

“Not caring if I turned human,” he whispered against his skin. The youkai’s eyes flew open and he snapped his handsome face to look down at him. Inuyasha frowned and drew back to meet his gaze.

“Do you still feel the same emotions for me now as you did earlier?” he asked, his voice hard. Inuyasha blinked in confusion and cocked his head.

“Uh…yeah? Why?” Golden eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal state as he looked at his younger brother. 

“Nothing. Nevermind. What question did you ask?” Inuyasha could tell he was changing the subject and decided to roll with it. He would bug him later about that little side dip.

“Oh yeah. What do we, or I, need to do before the ceremony? I don’t wanna talk to your little pipsqueak about this stuff. He’s enough of a pain in the ass as it is. We just talked about the ceremony day in general.” The youkai nodded as he rubbed his hands up and down his junior’s back in a soothing motion. 

“You need to meet with the priest before the ceremony. He will go over what will happen and what is expected of you. I have sent out formal announcements to the lesser lords so they may attend and welcome you as my mate. The next step is for you to meet my mother and receive her-“ Inuyasha sat bolt upright, sloshing water everywhere as he gaped at his older brother.

“Your WHAT?!” he nearly screamed out in shock. Sesshomaru glared at him before replying.

“I hate repeating myself. Clearly you heard what I said.” Inuyasha ignored the annoyance in his voice. 

“You…you have a mother?! Since when?”

“Birth. How do you think I came to be?” 

“Wow…Sessh I….sorry, I just never pictured….wait she’s alive?” He was tripping over his words, still in complete shock at this revelation. Sesshomaru let out a heavy breath.

“Yes, Inuyasha. She’s alive and well. You must meet her and get her blessing, as I was attempting to explain before your outburst.” The hanyou fought to get his thoughts under control as questions raced through his head. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Okay…how come I’ve never seen or met her? What’s she like?” Then his brown eyes widened at the implication of meeting their father’s first mate, the one he left to be with his human mother. “Oh gods, she’s going to kill me. Sesshomaru are you out of your mind? I can’t meet your mother!” 

“Yes you can, and you must. A demon bonding cannot proceed if a parent is alive and able to give consent and they are not asked to do so. With this being a royal bonding it is even more important. My subjects will not accept you without her blessing, even if we were to proceed.” He leaned forward to press against him, the strength of his form seeming to calm the younger man. “She will not harm you, and she does not hold any ill will towards either you or our father.”

“But…he left her for my mom. How can she be okay with that?” His body relaxed against the hard one and he reached up to run his hands through Sesshomaru’s wet hair calmingly. More for himself than the composed youkai before him. 

“That was hundreds of years ago. Our father only mated with her to have an heir. She was fond of him, and still is, however she was not angry when he left her for your mother,” he explained. “Inuyasha, it is very uncommon and almost unheard of for demons to feel love for anything. The fact that InuTaisho felt love for your mother is still a mystery to many, myself included. InuKimi, my mother, never spoke ill of him. She became the Lady of the Western Lands and the mother of the future Lord. What could she have to complain about?” Sesshomaru seemed genuinely curious and it astounded Inuyasha. 

“I still don’t understand how she could be okay with all that happened? And how was she still the Lady of the Wester Lands after father left her for my mom?”

“Just because he left her does not mean the bond was dissolved. Once a demon is bonded, that lasts for life. It was only when father died that she became unbonded to him. Her title and status remain since she has never taken another mate. She lives in a sky palace, and only those who know where to find it can enter.” Clearly tired of talking, he made a move to exit but Inuyasha held him in place and refused to move from his lap.

“Wait, what if she doesn’t give us her blessing? What then?” His heart raced with the dreaded answer. He didn’t know what he would do if this beautiful man was denied to him. He felt bonded to him even without the ceremony, like the demon was already a part of his soul. Involuntarily, his hands tightened in the long locks of hair, as if afraid he would be pulled from him. Sesshomaru sensed his anxiety and wrapped his arms around his waist as he locked eyes with him.

“She won’t. However, if she does, we will proceed, regardless and I will handle the situation.” He nipped at his jaw lightly. “I told you what I would provide you as a mate, and nothing will cause me to go back on my word. We leave tomorrow to meet her, it has been arranged.” Inuyasha glared at him in mild annoyance.

“Well thanks for the fucking heads up, dick,” he growled softly. “Just dump this on my lap at the last second why don’t ya?” Sesshomaru huffed and pushed him off his lap finally, exiting the soiled water in half a heartbeat. The half demon waited a moment, sitting in the hot water to collect his thoughts before following him out and drying off. 

By the time he was done, Sesshomaru was already in their massive bed with a pelt pulled over his waist. Most of his anger gone, Inuyasha smirked and crawled in beside him under the same pelt and lay across his chest. Sesshomaru’s strong arm instinctively came to wrap around him and stroke his still wet black hair. The hanyou sighed contentedly and relaxed against his warm frame, his hand tracing the outline of a defined pectoral muscle as he listened to the heartbeat beneath him. 

“So, when we bond, that means it’s for life huh?” he asked softly.

“Nothing gets by you, does it,” came the tired, rhetorical reply. Inuyasha chuckled and turned to kiss the warm flesh. “Go to sleep, Inuyasha. We leave at dawn.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

True to his word, they left at dawn. Inuyasha was a nervous wreck as he followed Sesshomaru deep into the Western Lands, not speaking at all until they approached a field and he sensed a powerful demonic presence. Sesshomaru paused to gaze up at the sky, clearly searching for something. Inuyasha shielded his eyes to look up as well, expecting to see a floating palace in the clouds. All he saw was blue sky and some birds flying, but he couldn’t get rid of that powerful presence that seemed to encompass this area.

“So…now what?” he asked nervously. Sesshomaru ignored him and continued to gaze up for several minutes. Inuyasha shifted from side to side in agitation as he fought to be patient. He knew the Lord was beyond answering him so he huffed and kicked the ground as he waited. 

Half an hour passed by before anything happened. Inuyasha had sat down and began picking at grass in that time, needing to do something to distract himself from the meeting that was fixing to happen. Then, without warning, the demonic power surged in the area and he leapt up, prepared for anything. 

Sesshomaru’s body tensed as well and then Inuyasha felt a massive wave of power come from his lover. He snapped his eyes to him and his jaw dropped as he watched the youkai transform. Sesshomaru’s body morphed into its demon dog form in moments and the massive creature turned to look down at him from above. Inuyasha’s heart hammered as he looked up into the blood red animal eyes, fear lacing his veins as he stepped back.

The demon’s tongue lolled out the side and he snarled down at him, fangs dripping with saliva as he pulled his hackles back to show all his teeth.

“Sesshomaru?” he asked quietly, reaching for Tessaiga incase the demon wasn’t in charge of his full faculties. The sound of his voice seemed to have done something to the youkai and he lowered his upper lip to cover the giant deadly teeth as he stared at him. His eyes never left Inuyasha’s as he lowered his massive head to sniff him curiously and then lowered himself onto his front forearms in a half crouch. Inuyasha slowly approached and touched the side of the dogs face tentatively. 

Sesshomaru watched him with one crimson eye for a moment before turning his head to nudge him closer to his paw on the ground. The hanyou nodded in understanding and leapt up onto his back. The fur was soft against his skin as he settled onto his back and grabbed a handful of it for purchase. He marveled at the beautiful pelt as Sesshomaru stood upright again before leaping into the air and taking flight. 

The hanyou held on for dear lift as they climbed straight up into the sky. If he lost his grip on the white fur, he was dead. No doubt Sesshomaru could barely feel him on his back and would never know if he fell off. As they raced into the clouds, the cold wind cut into his face and stung his eyes, causing them to water he squeezed them shut and buried his face into the fur of the dogs back.

A deafening bark issued from the demon and he flattened his ears against his head, focusing on keeping his grip with his hands and thighs. It seemed like it would never end but the entire ride probably only lasted a few minutes. 

All at once, Inuyasha felt the dog demon stop flying and stand still. He raised his head from the white fur and blinked as he looked around.

They were indeed in a sky palace. The massive structure seemed to float on a bed of clouds and Sesshomaru had landed in his dog form on the steps that led up to the entrance gates. He turned to look back at the man riding on his back and crouched once again, signaling for him to disembark. Inuyasha slowly untangled his claws from the death grip on his long fur and jumped down to a step. Sesshomaru waited a moment longer and then transformed back to his humanoid form. 

“Some ride,” Inuyasha muttered as he watched him walk forward. “Did you even recognize me when you transformed?”

“Not at first, then I smelled you.” He began to walk forward and climb the remaining steps. Inuyasha shuddered and then followed him up. When they reached the top, he was surprised to see a large throne sitting on the terrace. Upon it was what had to be, Sesshomaru’s mother.

She was beautiful, just like her son. They shared identical markings and features, and they could have been the same age if he didn’t know any better. She had the same golden eyes and similar inu-demon markings as Sesshomaru, the same hair. She was dressed in a silk purple and white kimono with a fur stole about her shoulders. A large purple stone hung about her neck and her hair was arranged into two knots atop her head that flowed down into two ropes down her back. Her eyes held a kindness that her sons sadly lacked, and Inuyasha longed to know how to get that for his soon-to-be-mate.

“Well, you have come,” she said in a musical voice. Sesshomaru just stared at her with his blank face giving nothing away. “I must say, Sesshomaru, I was surprised to receive your letter. And even more so to learn of what it contained. You’ve chosen a mate.” She turned her golden eyes to Inuyasha finally and surveyed him. “And here he is.”

“Yes, this is Inuyasha,” he replied. “We have come to receive your blessing, as custom dictates. Inuyasha, this is my mother, InuKimi, the Lady of the Western Lands.”

The demoness gave a small smile at the pair, yet it didn’t fully reach her cold eyes. Inuyasha gave an awkward bow to her, not sure of what was expected of him at this moment.

“Uh…hi,” he said nervously. “Pleasure to meet you. Sesshomaru hasn’t really told me much about you so I’m looking forward to getting to know you.” 

“Oh I’m not surprised,” she said with a dismissive wave of her clawed hand, her painted nails flashing in the sunlight. “Sesshomaru hasn’t held me in much regard since he came of age and left to make his own way in the world, isn’t that right my son?” Sesshomaru didn’t speak and it seemed as though it wasn’t expected on her side.

“So your mother is the one InuTaisho left me for?” Inuyasha flinched at the question even though there was only mild curiosity in her voice, no malice at all. Just like Sesshomaru had said.

“Uh…yeah….Izayoi was her name,” he muttered. He wasn’t about to apologize to her for what their father did. Also, if he hadn’t done that, Inuyasha wouldn’t exist. So Hell no, he wasn’t about to apologize to this woman for something he had no part of. 

“Izayoi, lovely name. She must have been quite a lady to entice the great InuTaisho in such a fashion,” InuKimi replied as she stood from her throne.

“Yeah, she was,” he said defensively. Sesshomaru looked at him from the corner of his eye but remained silent. The female youkai approached him and began to walk around him, looking him up and down before coming to stand before him. She was shorter than Sesshomaru, putting her at eye level with the hanyou as she gazed at him.

“Sesshomaru, why have you chosen him? He is your half brother after all. Could you not find a more suitable match?” Inuyasha curled his lip back as his anger flared. Sesshomaru placed a calming hand on his shoulder before answering.

“No, mother. He is strong, fearless, loyal, and a proven warrior. There was none that could suit my taste other than him.” She nodded as she continued to look at the half demon.

“I see. You think you two will produce good heirs? He will be a good mate to rule with you?” Inuyasha was getting more pissed by the minute. She was treating him like a prized horse to be bought if worth the asking price and he hated it. Sesshomaru sensed his anger and tightened his grip in a warning fashion. 

“Yes. Are we finished here? I require your blessing and nothing more.”

“One more thing,” she said softly as she turned to go back to her throne. InuKimi sat back down and rested her hand against her jaw in a thoughtful manner as she smiled down at the pair. “Mizuki, come here darling.” Inuyasha blinked and felt Sesshomaru’s hand fall off his shoulder.

A young inu-demoness slowly came into view from the palace. She was around Sesshomaru’s age he guessed, but it was hard to tell with full youkai. She wore a red kimono with blue cranes on it with a chest plate over the front similar to Sesshomaru’s, a fur stole around her thin waist. A sword and small pouch hung from her kimono sash. Her hair was long and tied back into a ponytail, a platinum silver with blue streaks running on either side of her head to show her dainty pointed ears. A single emerald mark adorned each cheek and on her forehead was a purple crescent identical to the other two demons. Her eyes were gold as well but the eyeliner on her lids was that same emerald color as her cheek markings. She was stunning. 

Inuyasha’s breath caught at the sight of her. There was no denying her beauty. She moved with a grace he could only envy as she came to stand beside the powerful Lady of the West. She flashed a smile down at them both before bowing low and respectfully. Inuyasha turned to the handsome demon beside him with a questioning look, but Sesshomaru was staring up at her with a shocked countenance.

“Lord Sesshomaru, I am Mizuki, heiress of the South.” Her voice was as sweet as a flute when she spoke. InuKimi flashed her a sweet smile before returning to face the young men before her.

“Sesshomaru, this is your cousin. She is my choice for your mate.”

Inuyasha heard nothing after that. His blood froze and his heart stopped at those words. The world ceased to spin. His eyes locked with the beautiful girl above and she smiled so sweetly at him before his vision turned black and he felt himself beginning to fall to the stone floor in a dead faint. He was out before his body hit the ground.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Sesshomaru glanced at the fallen hanyou beside him before returning his cold gaze to the women above. Inuyasha was out, no doubt about it, but he was unhurt.

“Cousin?” he asked suspiciously. “What is the meaning of this, mother?” InuKimi smiled at her son once again.

“He must really be fond of you, Sesshomaru. I’ve never seen such display to bad news like this. How embarrasing.” Her golden eyes flickered to the young demon beside her. Mizuki covered her mouth to stifle an ill-concealed giggle before returning to her demur pose beside the powerful lady. 

Sesshomaru looked her up and down. It was plain to see she was indeed a full inuyoukai in the prime of her life. Powerful as well. Her scent was similar to that of his mother yet there were distinct differences. He had never encountered another dog demon with those markings either, which probably had something to do with her altered smell. InuKimi waved her painted claw at the demoness in a motion to walk forward. She obeyed immediately and came to stop at the top of the steps.

“Mizuki is my niece. Did you think I had no family on my side Sesshomaru?” She seemed perplexed as she spoke to her son. Sesshomaru silently regarded her as he waited for her to speak, his annoyance rising rapidly. Unlike his counterpart, however, he was a master of controlling himself and did not allow it to show.

“I had two older brothers in my litter,” she began patiently. “One did not live to see fifty years, the other grew to adulthood and became ruler of the South. I suppose it would make sense you have never met him, since you have never shown any interest in pack connections other than this half demon for some reason.” She stood from her throne and came to stand beside MIzuki.

“Mizuki is the oldest of his children, and the only one to survive to adulthood. Sadly, her brothers died in the Great War some years ago and her father, my brother, only rules in name. Mizuki has been in control of his kingdom for the last two hundred years, he is too ill to govern the South anymore. I doubt he will live another thirty years.” She shrugged as if this did not bother her in the least. Sesshomaru doubted it did. He had spoken true when he had told Inuyasha full demon’s did not feel emotions like others. She held a mild sense of responsibility for her son, but that was about the extent of it. 

“She has extensive knowledge in how to rule. She is beautiful, as you can see. She is a proven warrior and has won many battles. She could offer you lands, title, and many allies in wars to come.” InuKimi rested her hand on her niece’s shoulder as she spoke the last words. “She can give you multiple, strong, full-blooded pups. Can you say the same about your half-brother? About any of that?”

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as he looked down at the prone man. Inuyasha lacked in all of those departments. Yes he had won many battles, but he had lost many more. He had never ruled any lands and it would be many years before he would understand how to. Even then, with his unpredictable temper and brashness, Sesshomaru doubted he would make as good a ruler as this woman. As for his looks, the hanyou was scrawny, unkempt, and his half demon features ruled how anyone would ever perceive him. 

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Mizuki’s gentle voice brought his attention back to her. Her eyes were as cold as his own, yet he could sense that she had a gentle and patient nature within her. “May I approach?” Sesshomaru gave the smallest of nods and she slowly descended the steps to stand before him. She was only slightly shorter than himself as she stood before him and gave a deep, respectful bow. 

‘She knows her place. This is a woman who would never disobey or cross me,’ he thought as he looked her over now that she was closer. The indigo streaks in her hair perfectly complimented the markings on her face, like a river of sapphires running through a bed of silk. The green markings on her cheeks had to be a symbol from her mother’s inu clan, just as his came from his own mother and not the blue of InuTaisho. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, I am honored to be chosen by your mother for this position, if it please you,” she began softly. Her voice was hypnotic and sweet to his ears as she spoke, yet he kept his face perfectly expressionless to her. “I know I would make you a good mate, if you chose. My father, though unable to attend due to his ill health, has given his consent to Lady InuKimi for this union to take place. He would pass into the next world peacefully if our lands were to become one. He has refused all offers for my hand until now. I have been seen by the healers, at Lady InuKimi’s request, and I have been found to be fertile and ready for pups.” 

Sesshomaru marveled at her manners. It was a breath of fresh air to him to be spoken to in this fashion after being around the boisterous hanyou for so long. Her good breeding was prominent in every word she said as she kept her eyes respectfully down. Inuyasha was all but forgotten at his side while she told of her upbringing and training in the South, of her mother’s people and her education, of the battles fought and won against powerful rulers. Yes, this was a mate that would ease his burden exponentially.

InuKimi continued to smile down at the pair from above, her good mood radiating from her face. Sesshomaru turned to look up at her when Mizuki finished explaining her credentials. The young youkai bowed once again before returning to her aunt’s side. The Lord of the West waited a long moment before saying anything.

“Lady Mizuki, give my mother and I a moment alone to speak.” She instantly bowed to both of them and retreated back into the palace. InuKimi continued to smile down at her son for a moment before motioning him to follow. Sesshomaru glanced back down at Inuyasha on the ground as if just recalling that he was there.

“Oh don’t worry about him darling, I’ll have the servants take him to a room and make sure he’s comfortable while he….sleeps, I suppose.” Sesshomaru refused to move from his place and glared at the woman. She instantly understood what he wanted and clapped her hands once. Immediately two well dressed demon servants appeared from inside the palace and bowed low, waiting for her orders.

“Take that young half-demon to our finest guest room and be sure he is handled with care. He is my guest.” The demons gaped at their mistress for half a second in shock. At their hesitation, her peaceful composure broke and she turned to give them a deadly glare in exactly the same fashion as her son was wont to do when disobeyed. They jumped and scampered down to the unconscious hanyou, lifting him carefully to carry him into the palace. Only then did the Lord of the West move to follow InuKimi inside.

She led him down the familiar halls of his childhood to a large receiving room with tatami mats. The center table held an array of demon food she knew to be his favorites as a young youkai, tea and sake also adorned the setting. 

The demoness respectfully waited until her son and Lord was seated before kneeling across from him at the table and reaching for a cup of plum sake.

“So? What do you think?” she asked as she sipped the hot drink. Sesshomaru took his own cup and drank before replying.

“You have chosen wisely,” he replied coolly. “I have never seen her like. How old is she?”

“Seventy-five years younger than you. In the prime of her life, as you can no doubt tell.”

Sesshomaru refilled his cup and his mother’s before speaking again. His cold exterior gave nothing away, even to the one who had birthed him.

“Why are you just now bringing her to my attention?” A hint of anger seeped into his voice unbidden as he glared at her.

“Sesshomaru, you have never once showed any interest in taking a mate. Then two weeks ago I receive your letter telling me of your intentions. Had you come to me before, I could have introduced you to Mizuki before you set your sights on bonding with your half demon brother.” Sesshomaru couldn’t deny the truth of what she said. She was no fool. 

“Mizuki has refused all offers because no one could meet her in fighting skill and breeding until you became available. She had no knowledge of your existence either until I wrote to her father and explained my proposition. He is most eager to see her advantageously mated, and what better than one of his own blood? Not too far diluted in the line, but not too close either. You two would do well together, my son. And any children you produce would be more powerful than any in the lands. Also, she can give you more than one pup.” Sesshomaru set his cup down and narrowed his eyes at her.

“What do you mean ‘more than one’?” he asked coldly. His mother blinked in surprise before setting her own down.

“Darling, you can’t tell me you don’t know about hanyou matings,” she said. He continued to watch her suspiciously, saying nothing. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

“My my, you really don’t know. Alright, I’ll explain.” The demoness settled back on her heels comfortably and smiled. “Half demons cannot reproduce like full demons, Sesshomaru. Our nature is that we mate and bond with one person, and that connection sends one partner into a breeding cycle every so often. Depending on the demon type, that cycle can vary. With inuyoukai, we cycle every fifty years or so to produce pups. With your father, I had you and that was all he wanted in an heir. You were strong from the moment of your birth, and he knew you would survive to become a great demon someday. That was alright with me as well. You were a willful and stubborn pup, plenty for me to deal with. I did come to want another after a time, but he had fallen in love with Inuyasha’s mother by then and it seemed that was fate’s will.”

Sesshomaru listened as she spoke, the image of Inuyasha as a child coming to his mind unbidden. He could see him laughing and playing in the human palace of his youth, and it warmed a small place inside of him involuntarily. What were these strange things he felt when he thought of the hanyou? He pushed the thoughts aside and focused back on his mother. 

“When it comes to half demons, they do not breed as we do, as I have said. With his mixed blood, he will not be able to cycle more than once. I assume he changes at every moon cycle?” Sesshomaru was not willing to divulge that information to anyone so he remained silent. Even his mother he did not trust when it came to his younger brother. She would not hurt him, that much he was sure of. However, who was to say she would keep the secret to herself? InuKimi gathered her answer from his silence nonetheless.

“As I expected. If you bond with him, it will send his demon blood into a cycle. That will allow him to bear you a pup. It will stop his change from happening during his pregnancy.”

“I see. And this is a problem?”

“Yes. Once he becomes with child, his demon blood will seize the opportunity to take control and become more powerful in order to carry the child to term. His body will fight itself.” Sesshomaru’s eyebrows raised as he listened. Now he understood. If Inuyasha’s demon blood needed to take control to help the child survive, it would ultimately put his own life at risk. He recalled seeing Inuyasha’s demon form in the past, and it had even sent him retreating with the power he held. If that blood were to consume him for months on end, it would tear the hanyou apart.

“Would he survive?” he asked quietly.

“Hard to say. Some do, some don’t.” She reached for her sake cup once again and brought it to her lips. “Even if he did, there is no telling how it would change him permanently. He would carry more demon blood than he ever has before for the rest of his life. That’s why most half demons never mate with a full demon. They only take human women, if they can find one that will have them.” She sipped at the drink and looked over the rim of the cup. “Also, if he did survive, he would never be able to have another child.” Sesshomaru eyes widened again and he sat straight up. She smiled kindly at him.

“The toll it takes on a full demon male is hard enough as it is. Many don’t endure the process well. That’s why human males do not bear children. The child must be cut from the body, a traumatic experience for both mate and pup. In Inuyasha’s case, his insides would be too damaged from the procedure to have any more, with no guarantee the child would survive. And another cycle would ultimately kill him regardless.” She spoke with no ill will in her voice. Sesshomaru fought to get his shocked countenance under control. Slowly he returned to his normal stoic expression and brought his cup to his lips again in thought. 

“Now do you understand why I would rather you choose Mizuki?” she asked as she reached for a bowl of rice. She daintily began eating while she let him think about all she had said. Sesshomaru stared at the table, deep in thought while she enjoyed her meal.

‘If I take Inuyasha as a mate, it will destroy him. The process of giving me an heir will be his death.’ He had no doubt of Inuyasha’s strength and stubborn will power, but even he could not control himself when under the spell of their shared demon blood. He began to compare both his lover and Mizuki.

She was beautiful, experienced in all the ways he needed as a consort, intelligent, well-bred, farther away in the blood line, and could bear him many children if some did not survive. She would obey him and be an excellent help in ruling the lands. She would provide him with needed allies from her connections in the South. No one would ever challenge her as his mate, seeing as she was a full blood inuyoukai. Their pups would be more powerful and respected than any other in existence.

‘Inuyasha…’ His mind went over all his flaws in detail. He was a half-demon to start. He was his younger brother. The hanyou was rash, impulsive, annoying, disobedient, uneducated, and sick. The poison was still inside him, another factor to consider when thinking about children. They could be weakened by that poison or even deformed. Or die. 

Then his mind traced to his good points. Inuyasha was kind, loyal, strong, fierce, and he had his own beauty about him. Sesshomaru had come to care for the half demon in his own way over the past year. After his long days and nights of doing his official duties as the Ruler of the West, he looked forward to the quiet moments with the white haired man. Inuyasha would chatter about what happened to him during the day, talk about his training and the fights with Jaken that vexed the Lord to no end. He would complain about how many hours Sesshomaru spent away from him and the ‘stupid paperwork’ he was being taught to do as the future consort. The youkai would listen half heartedly for a time until he grew tired of it and kissed the hanyou into a whimpering puddle.

The nights they spent in their bed he would listen to the gentle breathing and even heartbeat of his lover. That calmed his mind more than anything ever had. He marveled at how his little brother slept so peacefully every night when he himself only needed sleep after they coupled. The animal inside him felt a certain possessive nature and need to protect the hanyou, even though they were not bonded. 

It angered him and sometimes he would even lash out at the hanyou. He didn’t understand why he felt that way about him and when Inuyasha rose up with that same anger and would begin to stupidly argue with him, the foolishness of it all would send Sesshomaru walking away to clear his mind and compose himself.

Then there was last night. Inuyasha had been fully human when he said he still felt the same way about him as other nights. Sesshomaru had not been expecting that. His feelings and desires emanated from his demon blood calling out to a suitable mate, and Inuyasha should have felt that way up until his change. His desires should have abated, yet they hadn’t. What did that mean? Was Inuyasha actually starting to love him? Whatever that meant. He still could not fathom human emotions, including love. Sesshomaru had felt his own desire for the hanyou weaken that night when he turned human, so the fact that the hanyou had not done the same disturbed him.

“Sesshomaru I urge you to consider this. If you have any regard for your future and the legacy your father left you, think about all I have said. Mizuki will remain with me at the palace until you have made a final decision.” She rose and bowed to him as his station required. Her smiled never left her face as she looked down at her only child. “If that means nothing to you, and you do indeed care about that half demon, think about what it will cost him.” The Lady of the West bowed once again and gracefully made her exit, leaving him to brood in silence.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Inuyasha slowly woke from his state to find himself in a large bedroom that was unfamiliar. He sat up as his senses returned and rubbed the side of his head in confusion. 

Everything was unfamiliar to him as he looked around and tried to get his bearings.

‘What the hell…where am I?’ he thought to himself. He instinctively looked around for Sesshomaru and that was when it all came back. Mizuki, Sesshomaru, his mother, all of it. He gasped and clutched his chest as his heart raced with the memories that caused his fainting. The hanyou closed his eyes and took slow, even breaths to steady his mind and feelings.

‘Gotta find Sesshomaru,” he resolved as he stood and quickly made his way to the door. ‘For all I know he’s walking around with that chick and making plans and…’ He couldn’t continue that line of thought without anger boiling up to the surface. His lip curled back in a silent snarl as he all but ripped the door open and stormed into the hall. The hanyou paused and sniffed the air, his nose pointing him in the direction of his lover. His bare feet pounded down the hall as he ran that way, his heart mimicking the sounds in his ears. 

Inuyasha finally reached where the youkai was and stopped dead in his tracks, sweat pouring down his face as his wide eyes took in the scene before him.

Sesshomaru was walking around the outer terrace with Mizuki, arm in arm. They seemed to be holding an intimate conversation from what the younger man could see, and even his sensitive ears couldn’t make out what they were saying. The picture they made was one of astounding perfection. They seemed to be of one body and mind as they walked together away from him, Mizuki inclining her elegant head towards the tall Lord as she listened to whatever he was saying with rapture. 

Sesshomaru turned his head to look down at her and Inuyasha could see something on Sesshomaru’s face he had never seen before. A smile.

Inuyasha thought he heard the sound of his heart breaking inside of him as he stood frozen to the spot he had emerged from. His ears drooped back as his eyes stung from what he knew to be tears forming in their depths. His claw reached up to clutched the constricting area in his chest, the pain there nearly more than he could bare. 

Sesshomaru nodded at his companion, listening to what she said intently as they rounded the corner, arms still linked and completely comfortable in each other’s presence. That last image broke the younger man. He dropped to his knees on the terrace as the tears began to fall down his face, still clutching his chest. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, teeth grit in an attempt to stifle the sobs that threatened to burst from behind them. 

‘I knew it….I fucking knew it,’ Even his voice inside his head was straining with pain and hurt. He shuttered with the attempt to contain his emotions. Despite his efforts, a choked sound escaped from his mouth. Angry at it, he flew to his feet and threw a punch at the nearest object to him, which happened to be a post holding up the roof over the terrace. It shattered on impact with the force of the hit, embedding wood into his knuckles that he couldn’t even feel. 

“Destruction of my estate will do you no good, little one.” Inuyasha snapped his head to look at InuKimi who stood halfway down the walkway looking at him kindly. He lowered his now bloodsoaked fist to his side and glared at her.

“Like I fucking care, you heartless bitch,” he snarled out. She was the reason for this. For the first time in over a hundred years he had been happy, he was about to have everything he ever desired and here she came to snatch it all away. The demoness continued to regard him with her cold and kind smile as she watched him, her son’s eyes looking back at him from her face. The fight left Inuyasha almost instantly as he looked into those eyes he knew so well and he lowered his head in defeat. 

“I think you care a great deal about a great many things, Inuyasha,” she replied. Even her voice reminded him of his lover. The young man’s shoulders slumped slightly and he flicked some of the blood dripping off his finger tips to the side, the sound of the liquid dripping to the floor reminding him of the tears coming down his face in a like manner. 

“Come with me, we will see to that hand.”

“No fucking thanks, you’ve done enough for me,” he growled out between clenched teeth. 

“Inuyasha, I mean you no harm. Truly. Come now, you’re being foolish with this display.” Inuyasha heard her silken kimono rustle as she moved to return to the room she had occupied. He snapped his head up and flew to the doorway to stand in front of her, his fists clenched again in rage as he watched the Lady settle down in front of a table that held documents and an ink pot.

“Foolish?! FOOLISH?! We came here to ask for your stupid fucking blessing and you take Sesshomaru away from me with that…thing…and you have the balls to call me foolish for giving a shit that your son doesn’t want me anymore?!” he screamed at her. Her eyes snapped to him and she narrowed them in warning. The motion shocked him, now he knew where Sesshomaru had gotten it from. He truly was his mother’s son.

“Inuyasha, you will respect my family when you speak of them. Mizuki is mine and Sesshomaru’s blood, and a great Lady in the south. I won’t tolerate such words about her, especially in my own house where she is a guest. As you are.” Inuyasha’s anger flared up again and he jumped in front of her, raising his bloody fist to her face.

“You think I’m fucking scared of you?!” His face was as red as his robe as he lost his temper, her icy glare doing nothing to quell the raging anger coursing through him. “You think I give a rats ass what happens to me anymore?! Sesshomaru was the only thing I had to live for and now I wake up to seeing him walking around with that girl, making eyes at her that he has NEVER made at me!” He placed his bloody hand on the table and leaned forward to where he was just inches from her porcelain face.

“Let me let you in on a little secret,” he whispered venomously. “I would have treated your son like a god. Worshiped the fucking ground he walked on. I don’t give a fuck how many lands he rules or what he owns or how many battles he’s won. I would have been with him no matter what. Rich, poor, sick, well, old, young. Doesn’t fucking matter to me. I would die for him in a second if he asked me to.” Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she bore into his and listened.

“Something you goddamn demons don’t understand about is emotions. Well I guess I got the short end of the stick when your husband or mate or whatever chose my mom and had me. So now here I am: a half demon with fucking emotions that he can’t control. And I know that makes you people sick. You don’t get it. You think it’s a weakness. Something that needs to be pent up and pushed down. I got a surprise for you lady.” He leaned in to whisper in her pointed ear.

“It makes me stronger.” Inuyasha hissed the words before pulling back and standing upright before her. InuKimi held her deadly look for a few moments before she rearranged her face back into its kind appearance.

“Sit, Inuyasha. Please.” He blinked in surprise, the last of his tears falling down his wet cheeks with that movement. She waved her hand at the cushion in front of the table and he glared down at her.

“Why?” 

“I want to talk to you about some things. Same as I did with my son.” The half demon watched her untrustingly but decided he had nothing left to lose. It was probably a line of bullshit, but he had nothing else to do now except wait on Sesshomaru to come back and break up with him in person.

“Your speech is touching, little one.” A servant brought them a tray of tea and medical supplies before leaving. She held out her delicate claw for his hand and he gave it to her to bandage and clean. The demon’s hand was ice cold, probably like the blood that ran in her veins. 

“Sesshomaru will make his own choice, like he always has.” She smiled and shook her head as she gently bandaged the wounds. “He was never an easy child. Never listened if he thought he had a better idea. Aloof is a great word for him too. Once he came of age, InuTaisho took him to raise him in the ways of a young lordling. I thought my mate would teach him to be a little more compassionate. Guess I was wrong.” She finished wrapping his hand and sat back to make the tea. Inuyasha listened intently now, wanting to learn more about Sesshomaru as a child. 

“Inuyasha, I don’t know much about you. InuTaisho died the day you were born, but Sesshomaru told me of the event. I have learned more about you from that little outburst a moment ago, than he could have ever told me himself.” She poured him a cup and held hers to let it cool. “I can see you care a great deal about my son, something I don’t take lightly. And in his own way, Sesshomaru cares about you too.” She took a sip and then rested it in her lap. Inuyasha reached for his own cup and drank, the exhaustion of dealing with his emotions coming to settle on him. He was mentally spent and could tell his old friend, Depression, was coming home to roost once again. Even the demoness’s revelation about Sesshomaru caring about him couldn’t stave off the wave that was coming to crash into his soul. 

“Yeah? Clearly not enough. He’s gonna pick her, isn’t he?” The hanyou’s voice was dejected as he reached with his newly bandaged hand to wipe his tear soaked face. 

“As I said, my son will do as he pleases. I hope he does choose Mizuki, for both your sakes.” Inuyasha frowned at her.

“For both our sakes? How is him choosing her good for ME?”

“Because he will be saving your life.” Inuyasha’s frown deepened and he smacked his empty cup on the table.

“Lady. Ma’am. I’m done with riddles. Just tell me what the fuck you’re talking about without the ominous bullshit to fluff it in the middle. I’m tired and ready to go.” To his surprise, she smiled at him.

“If Sesshomaru bonds with you, you will die trying to give him an heir. Your half demon body cannot handle it. I’ve explained it to him as well. So by him choosing Mizuki, he is saving your life.” Inuyasha blinked and then sighed heavily.

“I got ya,” he murmured tiredly. “So by him choosing her, he’s doing me a favor and saving my shitty life.” She nodded as she sipped her drink again. Looked at her with his red rimmed eyes.

“Did he already choose her?”

“No, he has not given me his decision. I’m sure it will be soon though.” Inuyasha nodded and got to his feet.

“Where is he?” InuKimi blinked in surprise up at him.

“I’m sure he is with Mizuki somewhere about the palace. He favorite place as a pup was the water gardens.” Inuyasha nodded and made to leave her, nearly dragging his feet as he slowly made his exit.

“Inuyasha.” He halted at the door, refusing to turn and look at the female youkai. He rested his hand on the frame and leaned against it.

“This is to everyone’s benefit, including Sesshomaru’s. No one is out to hurt you.” His hand tightened on the frame, the wood groaning in protest.

“If he chose me, would you have given him your blessing?” His voice was barely audible.

“I want what is best for my son.” That was all the answer he needed. He left to find the handsome Lord. 

Inuyasha found the water gardens soon enough. His nose once again led him to the man he cared so much about. The one that was breaking his heart into a billion pieces. He heard the soft sounds of a waterfall and slowly lifted his gaze to see the pair reclining under a sakura tree. The waterfall fell from the low hanging clouds that seemed to hang around the palace into a small pond that he imagined came out under the estate. It wasn’t as large as their-no, Sesshomaru’s courtyard garden, but it held its own beauty. 

The two demons were leaning against the tree and seemed to be in deep conversation about something. It tore the wounds on his heart open all over again as he quietly approached them. Mizuki was the first to turn towards him and acknowledge his approach. She smiled gently at him and nodded. Sesshomaru looked at him and his expression instantly went blank, his eyes looking over his appearance.

“You two got comfortable quick,” he muttered darkly. Mizuki looked at Sesshomaru and smiled again. 

“Yes, my Lord has been keeping me company while you slept.” Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek sharply to cut off the scathing insult he wanted to fire off at her. Sesshomaru locked eyes with him but made no move to stand.

“I gotta speak to my brother. Alone.” He nearly bit out every word. The beautiful woman flicked her golden eyes at him before looking to her companion for direction. It about set Inuyasha to screaming. Sesshomaru looked down at her and nodded. She was up and gone with a respectful bow to him in a moment, not bothering to give the hanyou one as she left. Inuyasha dug his sharp nails into his palm to keep from swinging at her. He shut his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again to look down at the still sitting youkai.

Sesshomaru showed no compassion or remorse as he met his gaze. No surprise there. He slowly approached and stood before his outstretched form.

“You made your choice yet?” he asked between clenched teeth. 

“Do you really want that answer now?” he asked with a warning tone. Inuyasha ignored it.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t, dumbass!” he yelled down at him. Sesshomaru didn’t react.

“Yes, I have. I’m sure you can guess.” He stood up finally, bringing himself to his full height to look down at his younger brother. “Mizuki, you are free to leave when it pleases you.”

Inuyasha snapped. He lunged forward and shoved Sesshomaru back against the tree, he fist flying out in a flash and connecting with that handsome face he adored. Sesshomaru grunted in surprise from the hit as the half demon reared his arm back for another punch, his eyes flashing red as the demon within him fought to break loose. Sesshomaru’s nose and lip were bleeding as he snarled, and lunged back at him with his own attack.

He barreled into the smaller man and shoved him to the ground, his own fist pistoning forward to connect with the half insane hanyou beneath him. Inuyasha’s head snapped to the side with the force of the hit before it was slammed the other way in another bone crunching punch. He bit his tongue nearly in half as his jaw snapped closed on it. Sesshomaru grabbed the front of his robe and hauled him up into a sitting position, just so he could connect his claw with Inuyasha’s bloody face once again. 

Inuyasha’s eyes bled completely red and stayed that way as his body went into Fight or Flight mode, and he wasn’t about to fly. All logical thought stopped in his head as the purple jagged marks appeared on his cheeks and his fangs grew in size. Sesshomaru’s own eyes flashed that same red as he once more grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him close.

“Get the fuck up,” he growled in a gravely voice. Without waiting he hauled the smaller man up to his feet and against himself so they were nose to nose with each other. Cracking his injured knuckles, his younger brother growled before letting out an inhuman snarl and landed another punch to that once perfect face. Sesshomaru snapped his head to the side and then brought it back slowly to face him. He craned his head back and then slammed it forward in a fatal force headbutt.

Inuyasha screamed out in pain before he was thrown across the garden to land bleeding and broken in the dirt. Sesshomaru was on him once again in a flash and had his hands pinned above his head. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut in agony before opening them to look up at the deadly demon holding him down. The half demon’s forehead was split open and bleeding along with his no doubt broken nose, not to mention the mouthful of blood he was holding. The plus side was his red eyes were back to their normal gold. Sesshomaru seemed to notice in his own half crazed state and his own eyes faded back to gold as well.

They were both a bleeding mess. Sesshomaru had blood running down his face from his nose and lip as well as the bruise on his forehead and the one forming on his cheek. Inuyasha was in much worse shape due to the sheer strength of his opponent’s hits. He turned his head to the side to spit out the metallic liquid before returning to look back up at his lover.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest as his red tongue came out to lick the blood off of his own lip, his claws still keeping Inuyasha held down in a bone crunching grip. 

“Calm yourself,” he hissed out. “You’re lucky I didn’t kill you.” Inuyasha let out a strangled cry and fought to get his hands free.

“Why the fuck didn’t you?!” he screamed into his face, a small stream of bloody saliva trailing down the side of his mouth. “Why don’t you fucking get it over with   
Sesshomaru?! You want to choose her?! FINE! What the fuck else is left for me you sonofabitch?!” He fell limp back against the ground as tears came to his eyes for the second time that day. “You think I give a shit if I die trying to give you a baby? I don’t. If it means I can do some good in this fucked up world and have a few years of happiness, then that’s great. The rest doesn’t matter to me.” Sesshomaru looked down at him in shock, his hands loosening just enough so Inuyasha would break free. He lashed out and grabbed the sides of that handsome face, holding it painfully tight as he poured his heart out.

“Sesshomaru, you told me I had to fight for what I wanted. That I had to fuckin’ earn it, especially when it comes to you. You’re the only goddamn thing I have left to fight for, so I’m ready to fight. I’m ready to earn you.” He pulled the youkai down to smash their injured lips together in a bloody kiss. Sesshomaru opened his mouth in surprise and Inuyasha forced his cut tongue inside, their life forces mingling together as he let his heart and soul bleed into that kiss. 

Sesshomaru reacted at once when he tasted the coppery liquid and growled before pressing him back to the ground and claiming his mouth. Their fangs clashed as they tore at each other’s lips, both fighting for dominance. Sesshomaru’s bruised claws gripped Inuyasha’s hair and jerked his head roughly to the side to deepen their connection. He whimpered but refused to back down from the brutality of the action.

The younger man wrapped his leg around the youkai’s waist and used the leverage to flip them to where he was on top. Sesshomaru snarled in protest but refused to break their kiss. He bit Inuyasha’s already injured tongue as a reprimand. The hanyou cut the warriors upper lip with his sharp fangs in return, causing a crimson trickle to spill between their locked lips and down the side of Sesshomaru’s face. 

All at once, Inuyasha felt an electric shock within himself, like a bolt of lightning had struck him. He screamed out and arched back on top of Sesshomaru, his back completely bent with the force that knocked into him. His eyes shut as another wave of energy knocked into him and he screamed again. There was a fire kindling inside of him and building up. He had no idea what was happening to him, only that this force was consuming his entire being. All thought was gone from him as the force inside him fought for release and he was powerless to stop it. A deafening ringing in his ears had begun and he gripped the top of his head to stop it as he cried out. He wasn’t sure if this was pain or ecstasy he was feeling, but he knew he would die if it lasted much longer.

Then all at once, the energy inside of him exploded and he screamed himself mute as he felt his body torn apart and then put back together again and again. It seemed to go on for an eternity. Then all at once, everything stopped. That energy inside of him was gone just as quickly as it had come and he was back once again sitting atop his lover. He felt like he had just fought an endless battle and he slowly brought his head forward to look down at the youkai. He was covered in blood, sweat and tears as he tried to focus on the demon. 

Sesshomaru was dripping sweat and his eyes were blown wide open in shock as he panted in the same fashion. Inuyasha checked his lover for any wounds and then himself. Finding none other than the ones they had inflicted on each other, he sat up again and met the horror struck eyes below.

“What…what just happened?” he panted out. He felt different now, yet he couldn’t explain it. Sesshomaru seemed to glow beneath him as he finally managed to get his breathing under control. The bloody warrior locked eyes with him and settled his expression to a resigned one.

“We are bonded.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Inuyasha stared down at Sesshomaru’s bloody face, not comprehending what he said. His eyes brows furrowed slightly and he tilted his head to the side. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to look up into the clouds above, a great sigh coming from him. He reached up and laid a hand over his eyes as if to block out what had just occurred.

“H-how?” the hanyou asked in disbelief. He decided now was a good time to remove himself slowly from the Lord’s lap and sit on the ground in front of him. “Are you sure? How can you tell?”

Sesshomaru didn’t move from his prone position or remove his claw from over his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times before speaking.

“Your smell has changed,” he began, his voice hardly more than a whisper. “That same wave of energy that went through you, went through me too. It was our souls bonding together as mates. I have seen it with other youkai. It always happens the same way.” Sesshomaru sat up and slid his hand down his face, smearing the blood before it dropped to his side. A fresh trickle came from his mouth and he turned to spit out a small amount into the dirt. He kept his eyes averted from Inuyasha’s as he licked his lips.

He waited patiently, knowing if he pushed Sesshomaru right now it would send him over the edge. He could sense the anger and frustration inside of his brother.

His eyes widened and he gaped at his brother. That was new. He had never been able to feel Sesshomaru’s emotions before. Sure he could tell by his demeanor when he was feeling a certain way, but this was entirely different.

The blood slowly fell down his face from the gash on his forehead while he sat there. The Lord of the West looked off to the side as he took a deep breath.

“When we kissed, we exchanged blood in our mouths. You tasted mine, and I tasted yours. That was all it took. We felt desire for one another in that moment, and it happened. It’s the same thing that would have happened at the ceremony, but usually it is a bite on the neck or shoulder.”

“Sesshomaru, I’m so sorry,” Inuyasha said after a few moments. He reached out to touch his brother’s knee but it was jerked away from his hand. He dropped it back to his side again and lowered his head a bit in an attempt to meet his brother’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to do that. It was an accident. I had no clue. You can’t be mad at me for not knowing.” Sesshomaru still refused to meet his gaze.

“Sessh?”

“Be quiet, I’m thinking.” The reply was curt and it stung in a way it shouldn’t have. Sesshomaru wiped his sleeve over his face to get the blood off. The cuts had healed now thanks to his demon blood and the bruises on his face were beginning to fade as well. Inuyasha had no such luck and knew he would look a mess for a couple of days at least, not that he cared.

The tall warrior stood to his full height and finally turned his frozen gaze upon his junior.

“I have things to do. Anyone you encounter will know you have a mate now. Your scent will give it away, same as mine. Say nothing about it if asked, I will deal with the damage.”

Inuyasha’s face fell and he lowered his eyes to Sesshomaru’s feet from his sitting position before him. He dreaded asking the next question, but considering he had played a part in this, he knew he had to ask. No matter how much it tore him apart.

“Is…is there any way…to undo this?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“No. This is for the rest of our lives. It cannot be undone. That is why this decision is never made without so many steps and traditions.” Sesshomaru’s tone was like a sword grinding against iron. Hard and unyielding. Inuyasha’s ears drooped and his heart fell at the news. Sesshomaru would never forgive him for this, even if he wasn’t completely the cause of it. He knew his brother would never see it that way.

He barely registered the sound of his new mate’s retreating footsteps as he left the carnage scene.

Hours later, Inuyasha had returned to the room he had awoken in. Sesshomaru had not come back to him, but he could sense he was nearby in the palace somewhere. He cleaned his face and hands up in a basin of water in the room before sitting to wait. He had no clue what he was waiting for, exactly, but he knew he had to stay put.

‘This was supposed to be a happy thing,’ he thought morosely. ‘Then we came here and it all went to shit.’ He thought about his new mother-in-law and his anger flared up within him. ‘She just had to ruin this. All by flashing that pretty bitch in front of Sesshomaru and telling him she was perfect and I was a bad choice.’ But was that even fair? If what she told him was true, about dying? Was she really trying to help him afterall?

Inuyasha frowned at the covers of the futon he was sitting on and curled his lip back.

‘No, fuck that. The only person that needs to be making decisions about me, is ME. Not her, not Sesshomaru, not anyone else.’ He hmphed quietly to himself as he settled on that resolve, then he softened as he remembered his mate’s reaction to what had happened. ‘This must be one royal fuck up though. Heh, that’s funny. A Royal Fuck Up. Fitting.’

The hanyou sighed as he picked at the cloth. ‘I wonder how bad this is. Maybe there’s something I can do to help. We gotta find a way to work together I guess. Forever.’

At that moment, the door to his room slid open and his handsome lover stepped through. Inuyasha perked his ears up and smiled, his heart soaring at just the sight of him.

“Hey,” he offered quietly. Then he shut his mouth. Sesshomaru looked completely worn out. He still maintained his regal pose, but Inuyasha could see the tired look in his golden yes. He glanced at him before coming in and sitting down beside him. Inuyasha stared at him, a million questions running through his head as he struggled to keep his mouth shut.

“I have done the best I can do, and I cannot say if it will come to war or not.” The statement was said without emotion. The half demon’s own eyes grew a full size. He had not been expecting that.

“War?! For what?! Sessh it was an accident-“

“Yes and wars have been started for less,” he snapped. “I have informed my mother and Mizuki of our bonding and Mizuki has left to return to the South. Not only is this a direct insult to her and a breach of conduct, it is a violation of an implied contract between my mother and her father. InuKimi is also furious, not that it means anything. She would never attack her own son and heir in the lands she once helped rule.”

“Well what did you do? Did you apolog-“

“I have nothing to apologize for.” He snapped his eyes to Inuyasha and they flashed red for a mere second, yet the hanyou caught it and the wave of fury that came from him. He closed his lips but would not turn from that angry face. Was Sesshomaru saying he didn’t regret it? Or that Inuyasha was the one that had to apologize? He was too scared to find out. Sesshomaru calmed down again and returned his gaze to the floor.

“We leave in the morning, the bonding has taken all of my strength for now. We must both rest.” He leaned back on the futon, still fully clothed and in his armor yet he didn’t seem to care. Inuyasha reached down and removed both his sword as well as his brothers to set them to the side.

“What happens when we get back?” he asked quietly as he lay beside the silver demon. He rolled to his side to watch him, longing to reach out and touch his mate. Sesshomaru lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, folding his hands over his plate coated stomach.

“I must write to the lords I have invited to the ceremony, few though they were. Inform the palace staff to cancel all of the preparations. Then meet with the war council to ensure we are ready in case of attack.”

“Is there anything I should do? Anything I CAN do to help?” He reached out to lay his bandaged hand on Sesshomaru’s bicep, yet withdrew it when he felt him tense beneath the silk.

“No.” His tone left no room for argument. “You’ve done enough.”

Inuyasha frowned and sat up on his elbow to look down at him.

“Hey, I told you I didn’t do this on purpose Sesshomaru. Cut me some damn slack would ya? I’m trying to help.” Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed but Inuyasha still caught it when his eyebrow twitched.

“You got what you wanted, Inuyasha. I am yours for the rest of our lives. Now be quiet, for once, and let me sleep.” Inuyasha smacked his shoulder none too gently and glared at him.

“Look jackass, it was a fucking accident. Yeah I wanted you for myself, but not if it meant it would cause you so much trouble!” Then a new thought entered his head and he remembered the ruler’s reply when he had asked who he would bond with.

“Or…is it that you didn’t want me anymore?” he asked quietly. Sesshomaru still didn’t move yet he did open his eyes finally to look up at the hanyou.

“Inuyasha, what’s done is done. Nothing else matters now. We are bonded. I will hold to my end of the deal. You have a home, a mate, and safety. Be content with that.” He truly sounded exhausted, yet Inuyasha didn’t fail to notice the omission of one point. The whole reason this shit storm had started.

“And kids?” he asked under his breath. “You still want kids, right? Heirs or whatever?”

The warrior held his gaze, but remained silent. Then he closed his eyes once again and sighed.

“Go to sleep, Inuyasha.”

The hanyou blinked down at him, feeling his heart constrict inside his chest with pain. He lay down beside his beautiful mate and tried to still the screaming inside his soul.

Three days later, they had returned to the palace and life was pure Hell. Sesshomaru had gotten them back in near pure silence and had been absent from his new mate ever since, not even returning to their room at night. Inuyasha had tossed and turned every lonely night in their cold bed, his heart longing for the youkai to be beside him.

He had spent his daytime hours dragging himself through the palace in search of an occupation to get his troubled mind off of the situation. All his prior tutoring and training had stopped. Jaken was too busy following his master around the place and running letters to and fro for him. Inuyasha didn’t

even know if he would be doing half the stuff the little toad had been teaching him before they had left to see InuKimi. He had spent some time in the training hall slashing and stabbing at the props in there in an attempt to alleviate his frustrations, yet all it had done was tire him out and piss him off more.

Now, as the night approached, he wandered the palace in search of the demon. He would confront him tonight and figure out just what the hell was going on. The hanyou was being pushed away and ignored and he was done with it.

This was turning out to be a miserable event. Weren’t weddings supposed to be happy? He had seen his friends weddings, their children, their grandchildren, several generations. He hadn’t been invited to any after Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had married their spouses, but he had watched from the trees as their descendants tied the knot. All of those days had been beautiful and filled with peace and love and dancing and fun. Nothing like this. He had longed to be a part of those days with the happy people, dreamed of having a day of his own.

That dream had faded as time passed.

Now, he had a mate and a beautiful palace to call home. Yet all of that meant nothing to him right now. There had been no celebration, no joy, no love. It was a bleak future indeed.

As he caught the scent of his lover, he turned down a hallway and slid back a screen door that he knew led into the room where Sesshomaru did most of his paperwork. Sure enough, the Lord of the West was sitting cross legged behind a low table filled with scrolls and paper. Several ink pots and brushes were nearby at the ready beside the looming stack of documents. Candles illuminated the room and table so he could work through the night.

Sesshomaru was writing a letter by the looks of it. He wore a black kimono with silver leaves etched into the sleeves and hem. It was open at the front and his hakama pants sat loose on his waist. The sight of his bare muscled torso made Inuyasha’s heart race as he walked into the room, but he focused on the task at hand. The warrior continued to write without looking up at his mate.

“Hey Sessh,” he greeted softly. “Comin’ to bed?”

“No, I still have letters to write.” His voice was like a block of ice. Inuyasha wasn’t deterred.

“It can wait until morning, come on to bed. You’ve gotta be exhausted.” He reached down to stroke a stray lock of hair behind the pointed ear. Sesshomaru snapped his head away and finally stopped writing to glare heatedly up at the younger man.

“Do not presume to tell me how to run my lands,” he hissed dangerously. Oh, so that’s how it was gonna be?

Inuyasha glared down at him now and swept his arm across the table, scattering all of the scrolls and papers to the side. The ink pots and brushes went crashing to the floor as he slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward. Sesshomaru set the brush he had been using down and narrowed his eyes. The hanyou could feel the anger coming from him and knew he was walking on rotten ice, but he was mad now and there was no going back.

“Listen to me shithead,” he growled out as he lowered himself to eye level. “I’m tired. Tired of being fucking ignored and pushed aside. You’ve been avoiding me and I know it. I’m not an idiot. I get that you’re not thrilled with me or what happened, but guess what. Like you told me, there’s no going back or changing it. So how about you do us both a favor and get with the goddamn program and deal with it? I’ll do whatever you ask to help out with any of this.” He leaned forward even more so all he could see were the angry suns that looked out from that handsome face. They were so close they shared the same air.

“You want me to meet with these stupid lords and explain that I’m new to all this full-blood demon tradition shit? Fine, let’s go. You want me to write to your mother and tell her I didn’t mean to offend her shitty pride? Give me a brush and ink. You want me to invite your scheming cousin here and find her a dick to suck? I’ll plan the party. What I WON’T do is apologize.” He saw Sesshomaru’s eyes narrow and heard his heartbeat quicken. The scent of musk and cedar was flooding his nose and his body let out some of the tension it had built up.

Inuyasha’s own eyes softened slightly and he pressed his nose against one of the magenta marks on that porcelain cheek, his lips brushing the perfect skin. He closed his lids as the touch of skin to skin calmed him somewhat.

“I want to help you however I can. I can help fix this if you just let me in, just tell me what to do.” He shuddered when he felt a strong hand caress the side of his throat. “I’m your mate now. We can work out the other issues later, but we have to start somewhere if we’re gonna make this work. Don’t push me away. I’m strong, I can take whatever you throw at me.” He pressed forward to kiss the shell of his ear and whisper into it. “Let me in.”

Sesshomaru grabbed his neck and pulled him to the side to kiss him. The hanyou melted into it, his world exploding with that action. His soul shattered with the feeling of those lips against his and he opened his mouth to receive the tongue requesting entry.

The youkai wrapped his free arm around his thin waist to pull him over the table and into his lap, holding the smaller man tightly to his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck and lost himself in the kiss. His heart thundered in his ears as he twined his tongue against the new one exploring his mouth, his claws combing themselves into the waterfall of hair he loved so much.

Sesshomaru growled appreciatively and stroked the side of his neck before cradling the back of Inuyasha’s head. He let go of the hold around his waist for a moment to knock the table away to join the disarray of papers near the wall. His young mate whimpered and wrapped his legs around his waist as Sesshomaru lifted him and moved to lay him down on the tatami mats. He pulled back to look down at his little brother and allow them to get some much needed oxygen.

Inuyasha panted as he clung to his neck. His cheeks were flushed and his skin was on fire, a sheen of sweat appearing on him. Blown pupils looked up into the handsome face above his and he smiled for the first time in days.

“This is more like it,” he panted out softly. Sesshomaru just stared down at him, never once returning the smile as he leaned in again to claim his mouth. There was no savagery in their movements. Everything was deliberate and gentle as they tested the waters with each other. Inuyasha moaned as he moved his hands to push the open robe off the broad shoulders above him. The strong Lord shrugged it off quickly and returned his hands to do the same for the hanyou. He skillfully untied the knot in the front without breaking their kiss and got it off the younger man.

Inuyasha had lost weight once again from not eating, his ribs sticking out slightly from beneath the white skin. Sesshomaru felt it and pulled back finally to look down at him, a slight frown gracing his visage. It wasn’t lost on the hanyou and he turned his face to the side and frowned in embarrassment.

“I know, haven’t been eating much,” he murmured. Sesshomaru brought a claw up to turn him back to meet his eyes. They still held no emotion in their depths, but the hardness had left them.

“It does not stop my wanting you.” His voice was a deep whisper laced with desire. Inuyasha’s racing heart skipped a beat at hearing those words and he pulled him back down again. He let his hands explore the strong back above him as similar hands slid down his sides to the hem of his loose pants.

Those lips began burning a trail down his neck and he turned his head to the side with a moan to allow for more contact. Sesshomaru took full advantage, licking and biting a trail down to his shoulder. The hanyou’s cock was rock hard and crying out for attention inside his pants, causing him to thrust up gently against the body above him. The youkai pressed down fully on top of him in response, grinding their erections together through the cloth.

“Sessh!” he cried out. “Please, I can’t wait anymore.” He was ready to cry with need. Luckily, his brother had mercy and proceeded to quickly rid them both of their remaining clothes. He leaned down once again and took a rosy nipple into his hot mouth. Inuyasha nearly screamed and gripped the back of his head, his entire body in a sensory overload. Sesshomaru reached a claw up to his mouth and pressed two finger to his parted lips. Inuyasha instantly took them into his mouth and sucked greedily.

Sesshomaru hissed at the sensation and moved to lavish attention on the neglected nipple, his tongue and teeth following the movements of those working on his fingers. Inuyasha moaned again and bobbed his head slowly on the fingers, making sure to coat them generously with his saliva as he did so.

He gasped when he felt the youkai press against his hole in an involuntary thrust. Sesshomaru’s hand instantly shot down between his legs and he used the position to place the hanyou’s lean leg over his shoulder and allow himself better access. He broke away from the abused nipple and watched Inuyasha hungrily as he pressed the first finger inside of him.

The hanyou squeezed his eyes shut at the intrustion and grit his fangs together. His mate paused and waited for him to adjust before pressing in again. Inuyasha forced himself to relax after a moment, knowing it would get better in a few moments. Sesshomaru was skilled at finding his sweet spot by now and with one thrust of a single finger had struck it.

The younger man arched his back and cried out as pleasure surged through him, his eyes shooting open. He moaned as the second finger followed a moment later, all discomfort gone as he tried to thrust back against that hand. Those fingers struck his prostate again and he threw his head back against the mats with another cry and gripped his lover’s strong shoulders tightly. Sesshomaru growled hungrily above him, his eyes missing not a single moment as he bore into his soul with those golden orbs.

Inuyasha’s cock pressed up into his navel and he whimpered at the neglect of it. Sesshomaru’s free hand instantly came to grip and give a long, slow stroke in time with his thrusting fingers. Now Inuyasha did scream. He panted and moaned as he received another stroke and thrust up into that hand for more friction. He finally unclenched his eyes to look up at the handsome demon above him pleadingly.

The Lord of the West read his look and withdrew his fingers. The loss of those appendages was almost more than he could take but he knew a bigger prize was at hand. Sesshomaru positioned himself at his entrance and paused to look down at him for permission, something he had never done before.

Inuyasha gave a small smile as acquiescence. His mate wasted no more time and began to inch inside of him. The hanyou tensed again at the intrusion. Sesshomaru was so large. They’d had sex before, but this time felt different. It felt like it was their first time. He felt the larger male pause and nodded at him to continue anyways. He felt the hand on his upstretched leg clamp down and a groan come from the warrior pushing into him. Another claw attached to his hip to steady him as he felt the walls of his passage stretch to accommodate the large cock.

Inuyasha panted as he felt the youkai sheath fully within him at last. He could feel him tremble with the effort to hold back from pounding into him mercilessly, and he didn’t take that for granted. After a few quick breaths, he looked into those golden depths and nodded at him to continue. Sesshomaru gave a single nod and began to slowly thrust into him.

Suddenly, it all felt different. The hanyou’s body became a vessel of pleasure and all pain disappeared as he lost himself in the feeling of being connected to his bonded mate in the most sacred way. He screamed out in pleasure and nearly blacked out as the head of that cock found his prostate. He bucked up and the hands on his leg and hip tightened again to hold him still. Sesshomaru must have felt the same because he sped up his thrusts rapidly and began panting heavily.

He angled to hit that spot every time and Inuyasha thought he would lose consciousness from it all. His claws raked over every inch of skin they touched on the muscled body now slamming into him, which only seemed to fuel the fire that was coursing through them both. Sesshomaru growled with each thrust and reached down to stroke the half demon’s weeping erection in time with his movements.

“Sessh! I can’t! Oh gods!” He screamed until his sensitive vocal chords gave out and all he could do was gasp and work his jaw open and close in silent cries of ecstasy. Sesshomaru’s thrusts suddenly became more erratic and he knew the demon was close. He opened his eyes and discovered tears were leaking down his sweaty cheeks as the man above him watched him with a hunger he had never seen before. His eyes seemed to glow with their own light as he curled his lip back in an effort to contain himself, his hand on Inuyasha’s cock going even faster.

It was all too much and a second later, Inuyasha threw his head back and bowed his entire body in an arch as the biggest orgasm of his life slammed into him. Every muscle in his body went rigid as he silently screamed and came between them. At the same moment, an inhuman snarl ripped out of Sesshomaru’s own mouth and he gave a final, jarring thrust into his mate and released as well. 

Inuyasha felt the warmth spread inside of him from his lovers seed as he slowly forced his body to relax from the force of his orgasm. He shuddered as he came back down to earth from the edge of the universe and lay back against the sweat stained mats under him. He fought the battle of his life to catch his breath as he rolled his eyes to look up at the Lord.

Sesshomaru’s head was hung so he couldn’t see his face, only a curtain of silver that was his sweaty, messy hair. He was fighting to get his breathing under control as he remained inside the younger man. The hanyou smiled as he regained control of his own breathing and reached out to part his hair and stroke the wet cheek beneath. The touch seemed to awaken him from his semi-shocked state and he gently pulled out of the stretched hole he occupied. Inuyasha hummed appreciatively and lowered his leg off his shoulder as he cupped his cheek.

“Sesshomaru, that was incredible.” His voice was broken as the chords tried to repair themselves in his throat. It would take a day or two for them to return to normal, he knew that from the past and was completely fine with it given the reason they were injured right now. It wouldn’t have more than a harsh whisper for the rest of the night if he tried to talk.

Sesshomaru still would not lift his head to look at him and he kept his head down. Inuyasha frowned slightly and curled a finger under his chin to lift it. The youkai didn’t fight him. His disheveled tresses fell to the side and the look on his face stopped Inuyasha’s heart.

His eyes were like that of a wounded animal, angry and ashamed. The younger male’s brows knitted together and he sat up on an elbow to focus on his brother fully.

“Hey,” he rasped out. “What’s wrong? It was great for me. We’ve never had sex like that before.” Sesshomaru took in a shaky breath and let it out before drawing in another. Then, Inuyasha got the shock of his life. The wetness on his face wasn’t all sweat, some of it was tears. He gaped at him as he cradled the strong jaw in his hand.

Sesshomaru tiled his mouth down to place a gentle kiss against his wrist, never looking away.

“Damn you Inuyasha,” he whispered in a pained voice. “I tried. I tried to avoid this. How do you always get your way?” Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath. The next words from the demon resounded like gunfire in the quiet room.

“Please don’t be pregnant.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Inuyasha glared at him and sat up fully. His ears folded back on his head and he crossed his arms over his sweaty chest. Sesshomaru still looked at him with that almost mournful look as he sat back as well.

“So let me get this straight,” he said. “Your whole plan here was to just avoid me and not have sex with me so I wouldn’t get pregnant? How long was _that_ supposed to go on for, huh?”

Sesshomaru looked off to the side.

“I’m not sure,” he replied quietly. “I haven’t exactly had time to think about these matters, Inuyasha. I was more focused on preventing war in our lands.” The half demon softened at hearing that. He’d forgotten most of that part.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” He scratched the back of his head before standing and retrieving his clothes. Sesshomaru also stood and redressed himself before looking around at the mess of papers scattered. Inuyasha finished putting his clothes back on and turned to face him again.

“Sessh, what about what _I_ want? Yeah okay so the bond thing was an accident. It happened. We haven’t even talked since then. You’ve been avoiding me so I can’t get any questions answered about any of this shit. You might know all about it, but you gotta remember I wasn’t raised in your world.”

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and slowly let it out before walking to the sliding door and opening it to the courtyard beyond. He sat on the ledge, looking into the nightscape beyond. Inuyasha sensed what to do and came to sit beside his handsome mate.

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars as he spoke.

“My mother explained what would happen to you if you became pregnant.” Now he had the hanyou’s full attention. “Your demon blood will overpower your human blood in order to prevent you from changing while you carry the pup. This is dangerous for you. It will destroy the human part of you, permanently. Once you are at full term, even then you are not out of danger. The child must be cut from you, which poses a danger to you both. There are very few cases where half demons have survived that ordeal. If you manage to survive that, and your demon blood taking over, your body will never be able to produce pups again.” He looked down at the ground below the terrace and closed his golden eyes.

“Inuyasha, I did not want to mate with you because it will destroy you, one way or the other.” His voice was soft, it held none of his usual coldness. “You do not deserve that fate. I promised you a safe home and a future, if we attempt to have a child I cannot keep my promise.”

Inuyasha was quiet as he let all of this sink in. He turned to look at the ground as well, deep in thought for a long time. They both remained silent and still, each lost in the deep recesses of their own minds.

As usual, the younger was the first to speak.

“Sesshomaru, I get what you’re saying, I really do,” he began slowly. “And I appreciate it, you thinking about what _you_ think is best for me. But that’s not it.” He turned his big eyes to look at the youkai lord. “I don’t want to live like this. I’ve lived scared most of my life worried about the next day and what would happen. Now that I’m with you, I don’t want to live that way anymore. I want to live each day like it’s my last, and not worry about what happens tomorrow. If having a baby kills me, then so be it. I want to live our lives to the fullest now. If I die, you’ll have an heir and be free to mate again.” He leaned over to rest his cheek against the strong shoulder. “Let me worry about what happens to me. I want to be happy. Let me help you run this place, I want to be your mate.” He kissed his shoulder and grinned devilishly. “In every way. No more avoiding me. No more not having sex. Let’s _live_.”

Sesshomaru turned to look down at him. He closed his eyes in defeat and rested their foreheads together.

“Alright, Inuyasha,” he breathed out. “I’m tired of fighting my urges when it comes to you.” Their lips brushed with every word, sending a thrill through his younger brother. “I will not avoid you anymore. I will have you begin helping me with running the West. On one condition.” The hanyou tensed slightly. The demon reached up to trace his jawline gently.

“You see a healer every two weeks. You still have the poison in you. I know you don’t value your life very much but I do.” Inuyasha’s breath hitched quietly at the admission. “I want you monitored and anything the healers can do to get you through a pregnancy, I want them to do it. I do not want an heir badly enough to put your life at risk, but if that is what you want I won’t deny it to you.”

Inuyasha couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brother had never shown this much emotion before. About anything. And now here he was all but declaring his love for him without saying the words. Was this all coming from the bond? Sesshomaru had said everything he felt for him was purely from instincts, that their inuyoukai connection drove it. Now that Mizuki was in the picture, he was still acting this way. Was he somehow wrong about these so-called instincts? The hanyou was scared to ask. He decided to just roll with it for now.

“I can do that, sure.” He kissed his marked cheek softly before straightening and looking back out into the dark courtyard, a small smile on his face. “So, what can I do to start helping around here?”

Sesshomaru also looked out into the courtyard.

“I need to get the vassal lords to accept our bond, which is what I was working on before you…interrupted me.” The hanyou snickered. “At the moment I have several who are denying it outright. Others are reluctant, but threats seem to have worked well enough for them.” He reached up to rub his eyes tiredly. “It will come down to minor skirmishes, of that I have no doubt. Mainly it is the South I am worried about. Mizuki’s father has written and is furious, threatening war if I do not…” He trailed off.

“If you don’t what?” he prompted.

“It doesn’t matter. His demands will not be met so it will probably be war. I need to get the other lords to support me or he will take over the West.” He lowered his hand and stared back out into the darkness. “That is what I am dealing with at the moment. What I need you to do is be on your best behavior when these lords come to visit and pay homage to my new mate. If they do not like what they see, they will support Mizuki’s father in the days to come and all of this will have been for nothing. This is crucial, Inuyasha.”

He nodded solemnly at this information and reached over to rest his claw over his mates.

“I promise I’ll do whatever you need me to do Sessh. If I gotta kiss a bunch of high and mighty asses to help out, I’ll keep my mouth puckered.” He grinned at his own comment, trying to lighten the mood. The lord didn’t seem to find it amusing. He let out another sigh and stood, gripping Inuyasha’s hand to pull him up as well.

“Let us retire. It’s been a long night.” Inuyasha nodded in agreement and the pair walked back to their room to share it for the first time since their bonding.

The next few days had Inuyasha busier than he had ever been in his life. The mornings were dedicated to learning youkai ceremonies and traditions of all types with a racoon demon tutor named Tanko. Tanko was old, probably a few millennia to judge at best. He was patient with the half demon and treated him fairly, but was quick to reprimand him if he lost focus or got something wrong. Inuyasha had to start from the beginning, learning things most youkai would learn as children. It was grueling work and the hanyou had never been a great student at anything, but he applied himself to the fullest knowing his mate’s future depended on this. The afternoons were set aside for Jaken, which was pure hell as usual.

The little toad glared at him full time and spoke with his beak almost fully shut as if to stop the barrage of insults he was dying to throw at the hanyou. Inuyasha wasn’t in much better shape when it came to the little twerp, but he showed amazing self-restraint in his own opinion. Jaken showed him how to deal with paperwork concerning the lands that didn’t demand the lords attention, such as deeds and minor disputes. Other reports such as the palace expenses and planning of events fell into his lap along with all of the others. It was a mountain of bullshit in his opinion, but he hunkered down to figure it out and learn what to do.

Nights were the best. Sesshomaru never omitted to appear at some point anymore. He would silently come in and head for their bed. Inuyasha always waited for him and they would talk over their days together. Sesshomaru was holding something back, but Inuyasha didn’t press him about it. It was something to do with the growing situation with the South, that much he knew. Sesshomaru always asked him what he had learned and if Inuyasha was unclear on something he would patiently explain it to him until the matter was settled. Then they would have sex. Inuyasha’s body craved that of his mate and it seemed the lord felt the same way. They would both fall asleep in each other’s arms satisfied to repeat everything the next day.

After about two weeks of this routine, Inuyasha was given his first real assignment. Planning the meet-and-greet that was supposed to happen when their official bonding ceremony was completed. Jaken gave him a list of the lords to invite and the hanyou set to work on the seemingly hundreds of letters. Towards the evening, Sesshomaru made a surprise appearance in what Inuyasha had come to consider his office.

His mate walked in unannounced and the half demon beamed at him, setting his brush down and standing to approach. Jaken jumped up and bowed repeatedly.

“M-my Lord this is unexpected! W-what can bring you here?” he stammered out. Inuyasha approached his mate and kissed him softly in greeting, ignoring the annoying toad.

“Hey stranger,” he murmured against his lips. Sesshomaru growled softly and wrapped an arm around him, deepening the kiss hungrily. Inuyasha instantly reacted and wrapped his arms around his neck, ignoring the spectator behind them. The toad coughed uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into the waiting mouth and tasted his mate slowly. The hanyou moaned quietly and pressed against him, already feeling his erection forming between them. Sesshomaru slowly broke away to look down at him, his molten eyes filled with hunger. Inuyasha’s own were half lidded with desire.

“Well damn,” he whispered breathlessly. “Do that more often why don’t ya.” The demon lord narrowed his eyes slightly at his young mate.

“Have you been to see the healer?” Inuyasha furrowed his brows at the question and leaned back to look at him.

“That’s a bit of an odd question,” he stated. “And no, you said every two weeks. I’ve been busy trying to learn all this demon stuff you told me to-“

“You need to see the healer.” Sesshomaru cut him off curtly. “Today. We have an event to attend tonight.” Now the hanyou frowned and loosened his hold around the lords neck to step back from him.

“What event? Jaken hasn’t told me about anything. And I thought all the lords were supposed to come _here._ To pay their respects or whatever. Plus I have a ton of shit to do with the little jerkwad.”

“I am making an exception for this one, as a gift to you.” Now he was really confused.

“Okay well where are we going? What do I need to wear or bring or whatever?”

Sesshomaru frowned as if the answer alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

“The Wolf Den.”

‘ _Shit, that’s Kouga’s place,_ ’ he thought. He remembered the last time they had seen each other. Kouga had basically told him to fuck off and sent him packing. He flattened his ears at the thought and growled. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“I thought you would be pleased.”

“Yeah well you thought wrong. That jackass can go fuck himself. He’s not my friend anymore after what he did to me.” Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment while he took this in and thought.

“He turned you away.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, he fuckin’ did. Because you told him to.” He couldn’t hide the bitterness from his voice at the memory.

“I see. For that he deserves both scorn and forgiveness. He did as his lord bid him, and hurt you in the process.” Sesshomaru reached up to stroke his soft ears gently, knowing it would pacify him. “The wolf tribe is holding a festival in your honor and mine. Kouga and his people support me and our mating. They are strong demons and could be of use. I ask you to put aside your anger and accept the invitation.” Inuyasha growled for several seconds before letting out a heavy breath.

“Fine, I’ll do it for you. But why did you think I would be happy about going to that flea ridden place?” He was still partially speaking from anger.

“It is not the palace and I know you. You do not like being here all the time and being forced to do what is being asked of you. This is a night away from the palace and everything that it means right now.” Well, he hit the nail on the head with that. Inuyasha considered this for a second.

A night away from all the papers and luxury and prim and properness might do him good indeed. Either way it would certainly be better than doing mountains of paperwork.

“Alright, I’ll go to this stupid thing. Just for you though.” He couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face. Maybe he could get his frozen prince to cut loose a little. The wolves may be mangy, but he couldn’t deny they knew how to party.

“Jaken, inform the staff,” the lord of the West commanded without looking away from his mate. “We will be gone tonight and back in two days.”

“Y-yes m’lord! Right away!” The little demon scrambled to run out of the room and obey his master immediately. Inuyasha laughed.

“You gotta show me how to get him to do that for _me_.” Sesshomaru pulled away and began his graceful exit.

“It’s very simple. Kill him if he doesn’t.” That made the hanyou laugh harder as he turned to go back to his duties. Now that he was over his initial anger, he was kind of looking forward to having Kouga kiss his ass as the new consort of the West.

Later that night, they arrived at the massive den of the wolf tribe and in true demon fashion, it was a complete blow out. Several fires were raging with roasting meet and alcohol was flowing freely. Clearly the pack hadn’t waited for the pair to start the party. Fine with Inuyasha, it made things less awkward. The healer had given him as clean a bill of health as could be expected and he was ready for anything tonight.

There was even a small group playing music to dance to. Several drummers and flute players were nearby and they were actually pretty decent in the hanyou’s opinion. All music and talking came to a slow halt as the regal pair entered the area. They were both adorned in their usual traveling attire, both feeling comfortable outside of the silks of the palace garb with swords on their hips. Kouga appeared from the back to greet them with his mate Ayame. Inuyasha frowned at the pack leader and crossed his arms while Sesshomaru stood calmly at his side.

“My lords,” began the wolf demon. “We would like to welcome you both to this festival in honor of your recent bonding. Please accept our invitation to our humble den and enjoy the meat, mead, and gifts we give in celebration.” This was the typical line Jaken had told him to expect when receiving new guests to the palace in days to come and he knew he must wait for Sesshomaru to answer.

“We accept and give thanks for your offerings.” Kouga smiled and Ayame stepped aside with a smile to extend and arm back to the main area. The rest of the pack let out a boisterous cry and the music once again commenced playing. Short, sweet, and to the point. The part was now really able to begin according to custom.

Kouga now looked to Inuyasha and motioned him to follow. Sesshomaru caught it and turned to head towards several pack members he recognized, leaving the pair alone as Ayame walked back to the other female members and their pups.

“Hey man, about what-“

“Save it flea bag,” he growled out. “It’s done, it’s over. Let’s move on.” He couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. “Plus, now I’m _your_ lord too. So bow down bitch.” Kouga threw his head back and laughed, grabbing the hanyou around the neck and rubbing the top of his head vigorously. Inuyasha laughed as well and struggled to get out from his hold as they made their way to the rest of the pack.

“In your dreams dog breath! Come on, let’s get a drink.”

“Chyeah cause that always ends up well when we drink together.” They headed for the nearest barrel to get a drink together, sealing their friendship back in place.

“So, you gonna tell me what happened to land you where you’re at now?”

“Honestly Kouga, it’s a long fuckin’ story and right now I just want to have fun. Can we talk about it some other time?” The wolf demon filled a stone cup and handed it to his companion.

“Whatever you want, _my lord_.” He had a grin on the entire time. Inuyasha beamed and glanced over at his mate. Sesshomaru was deep in conversation with a burly looking wolf demon and several other leaders of the pack. He sensed eyes on him and flicked his to look over at Inuyasha before returning to the conversation. Inuyasha smiled as he saw a drink in the demon’s hand. He was happy Sesshomaru seemed to be more relaxed than normal. The regal demon still retained his princely stature, but at least he was drinking a little and being social.

Inuyasha made the rounds with Kouga through the pack, being introduced to new members left and right. Before long he had a good buzz going and the names and faces were becoming a blur. Ayame would trade out with Kouga occasionally to keep the half demon company while Kouga went to talk with Sesshomaru and introduce him as well to other pack members.

“We are so pleased to have you both here,” she remarked quietly beside him. “Thank you for accepting our invitation.”

“Thanks for having us,” he said with a slight slur to his voice. Wolf mead was no joke. “It’s nice to be out of that stuffy palace for a bit.”

“I can imagine. It must be completely different than living like you used to.” Inuyasha smiled warmly at the images of the nights he and his mate had spent together at the estate.

“Yeah, it ain’t so bad though.” The demoness smiled softly at him before turning her eyes to her own mate.

“I know what you mean. It’s an adjustment, but a welcome one in some ways.” Several children came screaming to run around the pair as they chased each other before moving the game to another spot. She smiled at them and looked up at the hanyou.

“Will you be trying for pups?” Inuyasha’s smile faded slightly before he turned it back on and looked at her with half lidded eyes.

“Eventually, that’s the plan.”

At that moment, Sesshomaru materialized at his side and he turned his smile up to him.

“Would you care to dance?” the lord asked him. Inuyasha turned his attention to the music playing near the bon fire and grinned.

“Hell yeah! Ayame, excuse us?” She smiled and waved him away eagerly. Sesshomaru took the lead and pulled him close to the fire. The heat made him begin to sweat in his fire rat haori but he didn’t mind. He pressed his back to the lords chest and began to grind against him to the beat of the drums and flutes. Sesshomaru’s hands settled on his hips as the half demon’s snacked behind his neck to hold tight to him.

Damn, Sesshomaru wasn’t a bad dancer at all. He kept pace with his young mate perfectly as he pressed their cheeks together, his muscled body pressed firmly against Inuyasha’s backside. Their combined body heat and that of the fire all but painted their clothes on their bodies. Other couples joined them around the fire and they were lost in a sea of wolves, but their world only held the two of them.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” the warrior asked huskily in his ear, nipping the furry appendage softly. Inuyasha shuddered and leaned his head back against the broad shoulder behind him. Sesshomaru wasted no time in attacking his neck with his mouth.

“Immensely, and you?” he whispered, not sure if his mate heard him over the music.

“As much as can be expected.” He moved his mouth to the crook of his neck and the younger male melted at the sensation it brought on. Sesshomaru’s hands glided up and down his sides before slipping under his haori. The skin on skin contact brought a soft moan from him and he turned in his mate’s arms to face him. The alcohol and heat were making him dizzy as he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru’s waist and sought out his mouth.

The Lord of the West devoured his lips greedily as their bodies continued to sway with the tempo of the fading music. The pair was lost in their own world as they danced and kissed, hearing nothing but their own hearts beating as one. Sesshomaru reached down and lifted the smaller man onto his hips without breaking their mouths apart. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around him and held on as he felt himself carried to some unknown destination. He was lost in the passion of their connection and the need of his mate.

In the back of his mind he felt himself pressed to what he thought was a large boulder but quickly pushed that out of his mind as he felt the knot on his haori loosened and spread open. Sesshomaru’s now freed hands instantly found their ways inside the robe and began exploring the familiar territory there. Inuyasha gasped into the kiss as the youkai pressed their hips together and he felt the hard erection against his own.

Sesshomaru ground their clothed cocks together slowly and sensually as he finally broke the kiss to attack his neck once again. Inuyasha gasped for much needed air and clung to his back to steady himself against the boulder. His whole world was spinning from the heat and alcohol and lack of air as he rested his head back against the rock and closed his eyes. Suddenly Sesshomaru growled and tore his mouth away to look at him.

His eyes were blood red and his pupils blown, he was nearly half transformed as he looked down at the hanyou. Inuyasha could barely focus on him as he fought for control of his mind and overheated body.

“Wha…what’s wrong?” he panted out.

“Your scent,” he nearly snarled out. Inuyasha was not afraid of him despite his appearance. He whimpered and pressed forward against the chiseled body. “I think…” He didn’t finish his sentence. The lord snarled again and grabbed him once more. Inuyasha was carried some feet away and laid on the ground with the warrior pressing down on him. They were now a fair distance away from the tribe and the fire, secluded from view. He smiled at knowing what was about to happened and leaned up to kiss his half crazed mate.

Sesshomaru all but tore the clothes off of them both before settling back down over his younger brother. Inuyasha whimpered softly and connected their mouths once again. The demon’s extended fangs clashed with his own as the kiss turned nearly feral. He reached down and wrapped the hanyou’s legs around his waist and positioned himself at his entrance. Inuyasha’s mind panicked slightly and he pressed his chest to break the connection.

“Sessh wait, you haven’t prepped me,” he said in a slight panic. Sesshomaru’s red eyes narrowed down at him.

“You’ll be fine,” he snarled. Inuyasha’s own eyes widened and he drew a breath to speak again. Before he could get a word out, Sesshomaru slammed into him mercilessly. The overheated hanyou cried out in pain but it wasn’t as bad as he was anticipating for some reason. Sesshomaru snarled and stilled for a moment before he began thrusting wildly into him.

Inuyasha screamed out in pain and pleasure as his prostate was assaulted and he was stretched rapidly to accommodate the large organ now inside of him. He raked his claws down the demon’s back and tightened his legs around his hips, pulling him farther into himself with each thrust. He could feel the heavy sack slapping against his backside and it drove him insane with hunger for his mate to fill him.

Sesshomaru kissed him brutally, bruising his inflamed lips and sucking the air right out of him. He mewled into the hot mouth and clenched his hole tight around the massive cock. Sesshomaru broke away to let out an inhuman cry and pounded into him as hard as he could. Inuyasha screamed and threw his head back as he felt his own erection hitting his navel over and over. His mate seemed to sense his need and reached between them to stroke his cock rapidly in time with his thrusts.

Inuyasha’s whole body was on fire now, his blood coursing through his veins like boiling magma. He felt Sesshomaru’s heart thundering in time with his own through their bond as he thrust both onto that cock and into that relentless hand. His climax was coming on him like a tsunami and he knew he was about to drown in it.

Sesshomaru pounded into him even harder as he sensed the approaching moment and his young mate threw his head back and shrieked into the night. His sperm shot between them, coating both their torsos and with a final growl the demon lord slammed into him and stilled.

The hanyou whimpered as he felt himself filled with his mate’s seed and he opened his eyes to look up. Thankfully, those beautiful golden eyes had returned to look down at him. Inuyasha panted and smiled as he reached up to push the now messy locks away from that handsome face.

“Hmmm that was slightly unexpected,” he said breathlessly. Sesshomaru nodded as he pulled out with a grunt and settled over top of him on his forearms. He leaned down to nuzzle his elegant nose into the sweaty cheek, a sweet gesture that earned him a kiss on his own marked cheek.

“As for me,” he said quietly. “Your scent had changed and I couldn’t resist it.”

“Changed how?” he asked as he ran his claws through the silver hair to detangle it gently.

“I expect you were in a semi heat cycle.” He kissed Inuyasha’s swollen lips softly, his eyes flint as he looked down at him.

“So…you think after what just happened I could be…” His heart raced excitedly. Sesshomaru let out a breath and nodded.

“Very likely, we will know soon enough if you change into your human form or don’t.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update but my weekend was packed with an out of town adventure. And now I have a minor neck injury so staring at the computer screen to type has been the trial of my life :( So I'm sorry for the short chapter but its a miracle I could get it out. This weekend should be a much better set up and more plot set up. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you can.

Inuyasha grinned and leaned up to kiss his lover once again. Sesshomaru reciprocated slowly and deeply, slipping his tongue inside that hot mouth to twine with the hanyous. The younger man inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around that powerful neck once again, holding his mate there in that moment. Sesshomaru moved shifted to card his hands into Inuyasha’s snowy locks as he pressed down on top of him.

The half demon slowly pulled their lips apart and opened his eyes to stare at the youkai.

“I’m not afraid,” he whispered, their lips touching with each word. Then he grinned again in his cocky manner. “You know I’m stronger than I look. I’ll be fine Sessh. Even if I’m not, I’ll leave behind the most perfect kid you could ever want. They’ll be just like me.”

Sesshomaru snorted at that and nipped the hanyous bottom lip in playful reprimand.

“The gods couldn’t be that cruel. It would be nearly a full demon and should take after me.” He leaned down to gently bite and suck at the juncture of his neck and jaw, just where he knew Inuyasha liked it most. Inuyasha tilted his head back into the hands still imbedded in his hair and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“That wouldn’t be so bad either,” he breathed out. “I wouldn’t mind seeing a little boy or girl Sesshomaru running around. Maybe I’d get a chance to see what you look like when you smile, or hear you laugh.” Sesshomaru stopped and raised up again to look down at him. Inuyasha rested his head back down to look at him.

The moonlight and firelight caught his visage perfectly. His silken hair glowed with the white light of the orb in the sky while his face and eyes captured the dancing orange and red colors from the bonfire behind them. Inuyasha marveled at how truly beautiful and desirable his brother was in that moment.

“You wish to see me smile?” Sesshomaru asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. The younger man blinked and was pulled from the spell the youkai’s image was casting.

“Yeah, of course I do,” he replied. “You’ve never once smiled at me and I’ve never in my life heard you laugh. How am I supposed to know if you’re happy? And don’t give me that line of bullshit about ‘demons don’t show emotions’ because I know better. Kouga has been laughing and grinning all night and he’s a full demon. All of them are. So why won’t you?”

“Showing those things shows a weakness to your enemies,” he stated cooly.

“ _I’m_ not your enemy Sesshomaru!”

“No, you are not. Not anymore.” He moved his claws out of the messy white hair to hold his face. “Now you’re my weakness.” The Lord kissed him gently again. “I will not have our enemies know how important you are to me.”

Inuyasha calmed as he stroked the back of his fingers against the magenta marks on his mates cheek. “And what about me? Don’t _I_ get to know?”

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment before swiftly moving to get off of him and reach for his discarded clothes. Inuyasha growled and sat up.

“Oh not this shit again!” he nearly shouted. Sesshomaru was already halfway dressed as he reached for his own clothes.

“Hey! NO! Sesshomaru we are _not_ doing this anymore!” He quickly put on his haori and grabbed Sesshomaru’s hand before he could walk back to the wolf tribe at the fire. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at him, his brows narrowed in anger.

“We are not doing what?”

“We are not doing the thing where we have sex, then I go to talk about something and you walk away or blow me off. I’ve had a belly full of that shit Sesshomaru. Now how about you answer me for once when I ask you a fucking question?”

“If you have not figured out what you are to me by this point and I need to spell it out to you, it’s not worth my time.” That set the mood for the angry half demon.

“All I did was ask you a simple fucking question about what you feel about me?!” Now he was shouting. “You saved my life on that walkway, then you bring me to your house, then seduce me in your fucked up way, then you tell me it’s all instinct and I should just go with it, then we meet your bitch of a mother after it’s all settled and she sets you up with this random cousin from nowhere, then we bond by pure fucking accident _after_ you told me you wanted _her!!!_ So yeah I just want to know what you feel about me!”

“Fine, you want answers, here they are.” Quick as lightning he grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and slammed him back against the boulder they had just coupled by. Inuyasha glared up at him in fury as Sesshomaru leaned forward with narrowed eyes and whispered angrily to him.

“The reason I chose Mizuki instead of you is because I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. I care nothing about that woman. She would have made a good mate and a good ruler, and I didn’t care if she lived or died.” Inuyasha gaped at him in stunned silence. He didn’t even feel the sharp claws digging into his shoulders. “You are more important to me than my own happiness. I would rather have spent an eternity with that demon than put your life at risk by making you my bonded mate. At least then you would have been safe, and you may have found another mate in time. Our youkai instincts and callings brought us together and I made a promise to keep you safe, I was willing to break every other promise I have ever made to keep that one to you.”

All of the anger inside Inuyasha disappeared with this admission. He slumped back against the boulder and lowered his head in guilt. Sesshomaru wasn’t having it and grabbed his chin roughly to force their eyes to meet once again.

“I will lay this kingdom to waste to keep you safe. You are the only thing that matters to me. You want me to smile and laugh to show you that? I cannot. I’m busy worrying about you and all of the people who would see you dead. I am now in constant fear of every time we are together that I have killed you by getting you with child. You say to enjoy what time we have together? How, I ask you? I feel nothing but dread and the overwhelming need to keep you safe from everyone, including myself.”

Inuyasha felt a tear slip down his cheek as he reached up to lay his hands on the Lord’s shoulders. He was surprised to find the youkai was shaking.

“Sesshomaru, just let it go. Whatever happens happens.” His voice was barely a whisper. “I’m scared too. But I’m not gonna let it rule my life. I told you I’m gonna live my life, but I can’t do that unless I know you’re happy. I’ll help you with everything, I told you that. I’ll stay as safe as I can and all that shit, if it makes you happy. As for me getting pregnant…” He let a small grin appear and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “It’s a lot of fun trying, don’t ya think?” He felt Sesshomaru turn his head so their cheeks pressed together.

“Yes,” he murmured. “Yet I still fear it for your sake.” He bowed his head to rest it down against the hanyous shoulder. “I will attempt to do ask you ask, Inuyasha. As your mate, I will give you the quality of life you desire.”

Inuyasha in that moment recalled what he had said to him many month ago. In the dream world Sesshomaru had spoken to him in.

_“But love…that I cannot give you._ ”

This was about as close to love as Sesshomaru could come. Well, it was miles better than where they had started. He smiled and kissed his neck.

“Okay, conversation complete,” he said against the cool skin. His tongue snaked out to lick the salty taste of him. Sesshomaru shuddered and growled against his shoulder quietly.

“It never is with you though.”

“Well for tonight we are done. Let’s get back to the party these guys were so nice to throw us.”

Sesshomaru pulled away before leaning forward again to kiss him brutally. Inuyasha gave in to the heated kiss with his entire being. The Lord of the West pressed him back into the rock as he crushed his lips and drew all the air from his lungs. Inuyasha let him take everything. This kiss wasn’t about sex, it was about feeling their bond.

The younger man submitted completely to the warrior. His lungs burned for air as their hearts synchronized together. He could feel Sesshomaru’s emotions flood into himself. It was warmth, affection, desire, fear, annoyance, comfort, protection….all of the things he needed from his mate. He keened quietly against the shapely lips covering his own and their tongues danced together.

The demon lord finally broke away and allowed him to draw breath. Inuyasha panted as he gazed softly at him and smiled.

“I heard you,” he breathed, referring to their brief connection. Sesshomaru nodded calmly. “Now seriously. Let’s get back to the party. Might be my last chance to drink if I’m pregnant.”

The prince leaned back away from him, finally allowing him off of the boulder that had become their home for the last couple of hours. Inuyasha gratefully moved away from it to stretch and work the tension out of his sore muscles. Then a thought struck him.

“Hey, one more thing. You said my scent had changed for some reason. What’s that about?”

“Now that you have bonded, you will experience a mild heat cycle. I do not know how your human blood will affect it. I do not know how often it will happen either.”

“So, every time that happens you’ll go kind of crazy like how you just did?” Sesshomaru gave a slight frown.

“I cannot help it.” His voice had an apologetic tone. Inuyasha knew he was far too high handed to directly say he was sorry about anything, ever.

“Alright, just askin,” he replied offhandedly. “It really didn’t hurt much anyways.”

“Your body changes slightly during those times. I could barely restrain myself. The cycle helps you be ready. I will prepare you next time if I am able.” The hanyou smiled and nodded before turning back the way they had come, their hands brushing as they walked together.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Sesshomaru glared down at the scrolls in front of him. In the short time they had been away from the palace it seemed like mountains of papers had appeared in his work room for him to review, more so than normal. It had only been two weeks, yet this was an amount that usually came when he was gone for months. Over the years he had become used to this as he returned to the estate from his travels to find nearly the entire room filled with stacks of documents almost as tall as himself. This time wasn’t as bad as others, however it was annoying nonetheless.

Jaken stood nearby to take the signed letters away. He was trembling as he sensed his masters mood. The little demon usually took care of the lesser papers if he remained at the palace, such as letters of good intent and unimportant reports from his subjects. The fact that there were this many important letters in his room was either a good sign or a bad one.

He bent his head to sign another letter from a rich lord in the plains who was pledging fealty and support to him and offering rich assistance if needed. It was tedious work but right now it was more important than ever that he find out who was loyal and who was not.

“Jaken, has there been word from the Lady of the West?” he asked curtly. Jaken jumped visibly as he was addressed.

“Y-yes m’lord! But I did not take the liberty of opening it, as I thought it may-“

“Where is it?” He was not in the mood to listen to the toad demon stutter nonsense. Jaken carefully set down the stack of replied letters he had been holding and ran to fetch the sealed scroll from a small that was reserved for the most important lords and ladies. He scrambled back and held it out to the youkai. Sesshomaru opened the letter and silently began to read.

_My Only Son,_

_I write to you with heavy heart, as the humans would say. Your choice in a mate has grieved me most tremendously, as well as the consequences it brings to this kingdom. I thought I had raised a man with better sense, yet I can see your father’s impulsiveness is ever present in you. When I saw you with those human children all those years ago, I knew something had gone wrong within you, yet I said nothing. I only hoped you would see the error of your ways and that of your father. I am sorry I have failed you as a mother, and I take much of the blame for what has happened and what is about to occur._

_Your mate will bring nothing but death and destruction to the West. The Southern lords have gathered at the palace, I am told by my sources. Lady Mizuki and I have written only once since this event took place. I have tried to reason with both her and my brother, Lord Daizo, yet to no avail. My son, I did take your side, in case you doubted me. I know she has written to you as well, as she told me, and I am aware of the demands she set forth in order to avoid war._

_As your mother and only parent, I urge you to consider her demands. Though I know you care for your mate, his fate is all but sealed as it is. Would you bring so much death to your people in order to prolong what will eventually happen regardless? Would you ruin your father’s legacy for one who is already doomed?_

_Darling, would you see him suffer and become someone you despise as you ravage these lands with war and famine? Or would you rather end this before it begins? I wish you would think of these things before you get ahead of yourself._

_Sesshomaru, as your mother I will support you in this conflict. The Lady of the West must protect the lands she ruled alongside her Lord for so many millennia. I, of course, pledge my fealty and undying support of your rule as well, as your father’s son and heir. My soldiers and funds are at your command as always. Though you have caused this conflict by your choice to mate with someone not worthy of you, you are my child and I will stand by you when it comes to war. I do hope you consider what I have said so we can avoid a conflict with the South, as they are powerful as well as family. However, should you decide not to resolve this peacefully, I am at your disposal._

_Respectfully, Lady InuKimi, Lady of the Western Lands_

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as he read the words his mother had sent. Though she had pledged her loyalty, she had also condemned Inuyasha in the same breath and called him unworthy of being his mate. She refused to even give him his own name in the letter. The worst part of it was not even that, it was her suggesting he bow down to another lord in submission. Insult upon insult.

Sesshomaru kept his calm and set the letter aside while he replayed the words over in his head. He braced his elbows on the table, lacing his clawed fingers together to rest his chin on them in deep thought as he stared at the wall across the room. Thankfully, Jaken kept silent while he mulled.

The demon lord had indeed been in contact with Lady Mizuki since the encounter at his mother’s sky palace. She had made demands, and the price was too great. It was not a matter of lands or money, it was something else entirely.

The fact that his mother knew of what she asked and agreed with it was sickening. Inuyasha was not the perfect mate, but he was Sesshomaru’s mate regardless. He would raze his palace to the ground before he would give in to another lord’s demands, over any matter. Lord Daizo ruled in name only while he lived, Lady Mizuki was the true ruler as his mother had pointed out. Now, she was a woman spurned and she would have her vengeance.

“Jaken,” he snapped without looking at him.

“Yes m’lord?” he squeaked out in a terrified voice.

“Gather the war council, we must begin preparing immediately. Enough of the lesser lords have sworn allegiance.” Jaken nodded vigorously and gathered the papers he had been holding.

“At once my lord, it shall be done as you say right away!” he turned to run out the door. Once he reached the threshold he paused to look back as the brooding inuyoukai.

“Lord Sesshomaru, if I may…?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“Should I…well, what about Inu- excuse me, Lord Inuyasha?”

Sesshomaru closed his cold eyes. Ah yes, his mate. The reason for all of this turmoil and war. How could he forget about that strong, passionate, optimistic, beautiful creature that graced his bed every night? Inuyasha was far from perfect as a partner and ruler. He was stubborn, loud, ignorant, pushy, and sometimes Sesshomaru was convinced he was half crazy. He was everything Sesshomaru was not, and in those moments, he _was_ perfect. He would scream in rage and laugh all in the same minute. He would study papers for an hour and then randomly go running off into the estate woods because he was too bored. He would argue with the tutors and healers about how stupid they were being about something. He would threaten Jaken’s life every time they had the most minor argument and chase him around the palace to knock him on the head.

Sesshomaru envied him. He wanted to feel the joys and sorrows and anger that his little brother seemed to have no problem expressing, yet he could not. Even when they made love, as amazing as it was, he could not feel half of what Inuyasha seemed to feel in the act. He felt passion and desire for his mate, but Inuyasha seemed to feel like his entire body would explode when they had sex. Yes, Sesshomaru envied his lover in many ways.

When they had bonded, Sesshomaru had not wanted it. He knew he was caring far too much for Inuyasha after his conversation with InuKimi. The thought of his brother’s life being in jeopardy was too much to bear. So he had chosen Lady Mizuki. Everything he had said to Inuyasha that night at the Wolf Tribe bonfire had been true. He wanted the hanyou too much, he was a weakness. Yet now that he had him, he would never let him go. He would die for him without a second thought.

Even if Inuyasha were to die in childbirth as the prediction seemed to be, Sesshomaru would remain at his side until the last breath left his body. He would fight this war and win it, and he would kill Mizuki for ever suggesting what she had written in her letter to him.

“Lord Inuyasha is to be included in the war council, as planned,” he replied. “I will speak to him on the matter tonight. Begin sending word to the generals and vassals in the morning.”

“Yes sire, it will be done as you say.” With that, he finished his exit, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the letters around him that promised death and destruction in his kingdom.

As the night settled and the waning moon rose, he quietly made his way out of the hated room and to the bedroom they shared. He paused at a window to look up at the disc in the sky. It was a crescent that matched the one on his face.

_‘It comes too soon,’_ he thought to himself. The healers had been constantly examining Inuyasha for even the slightest change since their return. Sesshomaru had made him swear to see them nearly every day, a promise which he predictably broke more often than not. Yet the times he had actually gone in the week since their return, they had found nothing to cause alarm. His chief healer, the fawn demon that had first treated the hanyou when he had come to the palace, Kanto, was still treating him for the poison. She reported that it was no better or worse at current, the best they could seem to hope for.

Sesshomaru turned from the white disc in the sky and continued to their bedroom silently.

Inuyasha was fast asleep on their massive bed. As usual, he had tangled all the pelts around himself with his constant tossing and turning. His white hair splayed under him in a messy halo and one arm was thrown above his head while the other crossed his bare torso. Sesshomaru stood at the end of the bed to just look at him for a long moment.

His handsome face was relaxed in peaceful sleep and his lips parted as he breathed deeply. The soft light of the moon showed his features perfectly to Sesshomaru’s demon eyes. He traced ever visible inch of him. From his graceful neck, to his powerful shoulders, down to his built chest and muscled abdomen, he was beautiful. The pelts covered his nether regions and one leg while the other lay to the side and bent at the knee.

Sesshomaru silently undressed and knelt on the end of the bed, careful not to move too much. Not that it would do anything, the half demon slept like a rock most nights anyways.

He gently straightened the leg to where it was propped up and cupped the back of his calf, beginning to softly kiss the toned muscle there. He trained his glowing eyes on the face above as he laid slow kisses up to the knee. Inuyasha sighed heavily and smiled in his sleep, turning his face to the side.

“Mmmm Sessh…” he whispered. He was still asleep. The youkai leaned forward to lick and kiss the inside of his thigh as he continued his ascent upwards. Inuyasha’s brow furrowed and his breath quickened as he let out a quiet moan and turned his head once again. Sesshomaru saw the pelt over his crotch begin to stir and rise as he covered every inch of the creamy skin with his tongue and lips.

As he neared his pelvis, the sleeping hanyou gave a quiet gasp and bent his leg outward to give him more access. Sesshomaru gently moved the small amount of cover off his mate completely, exposing his naked body to the fullest. Inuyasha had a full erection by now that was standing proud and tall, a small drip of precum resting on the head of his cock. Sesshomaru longed to taste it, yet he delayed the moment by switching to the now exposed other leg.

“Gods…hmmm….” His head pressed back into the pillow and he arched up slightly as he instinctively bent the other leg in his sleep. Sesshomaru reached a point on the inside of his thigh near the junction of his legs and began to softly suck the skin there. He heard a louder gasp and whimper come from his lover and reveled in it. The hand that had been resting on his stomach came to thread its way into Sesshomaru’s hair and massage his scalp gently in encouragement and he leaned into the touch.

After leaving a red and glistening hickey on his skin, he finally satisfied them both and took that waiting member into his mouth. The hand in his hair tightened as Inuyasha cried out beneath him. He tasted heavenly as Sesshomaru slowly moved his mouth down and took the appendage fully into his hot mouth. He made sure to press his tongue onto the sensitive vein underneath and swirl it around the full length as he inched his way down to the base.

Inuyasha gave a loud moan and spread his legs as far as they would go to give him better access. Sesshomaru reached up to cup his sack in his hand and gently massage. His lover cried out again and began panting as he gripped his head with both hands now. He tried to thrust up but Sesshomaru used his free hand to hold his hip and keep him pinned down as he slowly began to work his mouth up and down.

Unable to do as he pleased, the younger man arched his back slightly and moaned pitifully. The youkai wasn’t buying it, he knew the hanyou was enjoying this. He paused as he reached the base once again and worked his throat in a swallowing action, loving the cry of need that it caused.

Inuyasha thrashed his head from side to side at the slow pace and Sesshomaru finally took mercy on him and picked up the pace. He continued to knead his balls gently in time with his up and down actions. Moans and whimpers pealed from the half demons mouth in a sweet, continuous symphony now and his hips finally quit fighting to push up into his relentless mouth.

The demon removed the offending hand from his hip and slipped it between his legs to slip a single finger inside of him, the excess saliva flowing down his cock and between his legs being enough to coat the tight ring of muscle. Now Inuyasha screamed and thrust down onto the digit as he instantly located his prostate and began to rub it mercilessly. He moved his finger and mouth in time with each other and could feel his mate getting close to his climax now. The fingers in his hair tightened and the sounds began to quiet as the moment approached and he braced for it. The Lord dipped down one last time and took his cock deep into this throat and growled as he pressed he tongue on the vein and stilled his thrusting finger to scrape and rub the sensitive spot deep inside him quickly.

Inuyasha let out an ear piercing scream and sat almost bolt upright as his orgasm overtook him. Sesshomaru felt the hot seed spill into this throat and he swallowed every drop as he looked up at his lover. Inuyasha’s head was thrown back in pure ecstasy and his eyes still shut, his lips parted with his cry of passion. A sheen of sweat glistened on him that the moonlight turned into a pearl color where it caught as his bedraggled hair cascaded down his back. It was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had ever seen, and it was all for him.

The hanyou collapsed back on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes as he heaved to catch his breath. Sesshomaru slowly pulled his mouth off of him, basking in the moan it drew from that exquisite throat as he removed his finger. The youkai moved up to lay beside him on his side and watch him. Inuyasha finally uncovered his eyes and turned to meet his gaze with a tired smile.

“Don’t ever stop doing that,” he panted out softly with a grin. He turned as well to lay facing him on his side and reached out to trace a mark on his cheek. Sesshomaru noticed he seemed to have a small obsession with his markings, not that he minded.

“I do not intend on it,” he replied. That hand turned to cup his cheek and stroke under his eye with his thumb. Sesshomaru rewarded him with a kiss to that wrist.

“How was your day?”

“Tedious. I don’t want to ruin your good mood, but I had a reason for waking you,” he explained quietly. Inuyasha’s smile faltered slightly and he moved his hand to rest on Sesshomaru’s neck.

“Okay, well I can’t exactly be mad after that performance so tell me what’s up.” How could he always be so carefree like that? It truly baffled the youkai.

“The war council is being called to convene. You will attend the meetings.” Now Inuyasha’s smile vanished and his eyes blinked fully awake from his post-climax stupor.

“So it’s gonna be war then huh?”

“Yes. I do not know the full extent of their numbers or their stores, however I believe we should be equally matched according to the reports I have. They have already begun assembling the leaders and we must do the same.” Inuyasha looked at him seriously and seemed to read his thoughts.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” he murmured. Sesshomaru looked into his eyes long and hard before nodding. Inuyasha moved to where he was pressed to his mates chest and took his hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth to kiss the back of his knuckles softly.

“Whatever you need from me, I’m here for you,” he whispered against the delicate claws. He lowered the hand to tuck it beneath his chin. Sesshomaru could feel his racing heart even through that small contact and he leaned forward to kiss the sweaty hairline above his brow.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked quietly as they rested their heads on the same pillow.

“You will attend the meetings and listen to the strategies. Begin taking account of our food stores and the number of soldiers pledged to each lord that will fight. Keep record of the funds sent to obtain supplies. This will take up much of my time as well. You must begin running the palace in its entirety. Order what is needed, settle disputes, take over all the letters received not pertaining to the war. It is not easy, Inuyasha. I will help when and where I can, but most of this will be on your shoulders. Jaken will also be assisting me much of the time, as he is the only one I trust with sensitive information.” He paused to let his lover absorb this. Inuyasha looked down at the youkai’s chest for quite some time before returning his gaze with a determined look and nod.

“I got this,” he stated confidently. “You leave the house to me. I’ll whip all their asses into shape.” A playful grin came over him for a second before it faded again. “You won’t leave, will you?”

“Eventually I will have to. I do not know when. Once the war begins I will be at the front with the soldiers and generals. No true lord hides in his palace while men die for him in battle.” Inuyasha’s ears dropped but he gave a small nod in agreement.

“Yeah, that makes sense. I sure as hell wouldn’t die for some chicken shit who was afraid to get blood on his armor.” He leaned forward to give him the first kiss of the night. It was slow and soft, a motion Sesshomaru was still getting used to. They parted with barely a sound and his mate was smiling once again.

“Sessh, you really are a good ruler, ya know that? And don’t give me some cocky answer, because I’m saying this from a deep place.” Sesshomaru felt the power of his words and nodded before giving him another kiss. Inuyasha pressed fully against his body and entwined their legs as he settled his head beneath the youkai’s strong jaw and curled against him. Sesshomaru pulled the discarded pelt over their waists and wrapped the younger man in his arms protectively. 

“I won’t let you down, Sesshomaru.” The demon closed his eyes and kissed the top of his head between the furry ears as he whispered into his hair.

“I know you won’t, Inuyasha.”


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Inuyasha stabbed at his food, not really feeling hungry but knowing he had to eat. The war council meeting had left a bad taste in his mouth. He had attended four in the last two weeks and it was all he had expected. Bunch of old farts and a couple young farts seeing who could fart the loudest in front of Sesshomaru with their shitty ideas and come out smelling like a vase of sakura flowers.

He had gotten the hang of running the household quickly. It was a constant series of meetings with the stewards and head servants about their stores and what provisions they lacked and approvals for supplies to be ordered. Nothing hard. The letters he had taken a minute to understand. Many were deeds and bills of sale for estates that required the Lord of the Wests blessing to change hands. Some were even marriage documents that he had to approve. Reports also came in about harvest production and livestock counts. _Those_ he paid close attention to, knowing that soon he would need to require the surrender of some of these items for the army. Jaken had taken what time he could to review the work Inuyasha was doing, but it was very limited and hurried. Sleep had almost become nonexistent. He still kept his meetings with the healers, Sesshomaru made sure they found him no matter what he was doing. That was about the only thing that hadn’t changed.

He finally put a piece of flavorful meat into his mouth and chewed, yet he could not taste or think of the morsel. He was drawn back to the war council session that had concluded earlier.

One of the top generals, Kaizen, had insisted on a full front attack to the south. Make the first move and do as much damage to them as they could. Saiten, another general, had disagreed and said to wait for the attack to come to them on their own terms and turf. The inevitable arguments had broken out until Sesshomaru had demanded silence and order.

_“You are all my top officials in this matter, yet I hear nothing but the bickering of children,” he hissed angrily. Inuyasha sat at his side and turned to watch him. Sesshomaru loomed over the table with his hands braced on the top, a dangerous look in his eyes as he met every one of their terrified stares. About fifteen men sat around the large table in full battle regalia._

_“I will not tolerate this any further. We must work together if we are to defeat the Southern army.” He seated himself once again while his golden eyes flicked around the room, daring anyone to challenge him. No one made that mistake._

_“Kaizen, you have the right of it. Yet you are also wrong.”_

_The old bear demon frowned in confusion. “I do not understand, my lord. Please explain.”_

_Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes as if gathering his strength._

_“The fact that I must ‘explain’ my meaning gives me very little confidence in your abilities, Kaizen.” Kaizen frowned deeper, but he was smart enough to remain silent. “A frontal attack is wisest, yet we know little about the South or their lands. Until we have more information, we must wait and just guard the borders. I will not send men to their death needlessly.” Some of the generals glanced at Inuyasha sitting beside him, a move that he caught as well. His temper flared but he kept it in check. Not the time or place._

_“Sire, if I may-“ Saiten began, a badger demon. Sesshomaru cut him off._

_“No, you may not.” His voice was harder than stone. Saiten closed his mouth and nodded. “This decision is final. Kaizen, remove yourself to the border and begin sending in spies. Find out their numbers, their weapons, anything about the generals, their food stores. I want a full report in two weeks.”_

_“Right away, my lord.” Kaizen bowed his great head. The meeting was done._

“You should eat.” Inuyasha looked up to see his mate standing opposite him. The Lord was wearing a midnight blue set of robes today with matching hakama pants etched with silver leaves. The hanyou never tired of admiring his stunning brother.

“Yeah, workin’ on it,” he muttered before looking back down at the plate. He had taken maybe three bites in the last twenty minutes. Sesshomaru came to sit behind him and pull him into his lap. Inuyasha went without a struggle and turned to place a warm kiss on the cool skin of his lover’s neck.

“What troubles you?” he whispered into the side of his head as his arms wrapped around the hanyou’s chest and torso. Inuyasha leaned back into him, resting his head back on the warriors shoulder as he looked down at the cold food.

“It’s about the council meeting, so think about if you really want to hear what’s bothering me.” Sesshomaru stiffened slightly, but that was the only change.

“You did not approve,” he said in a hard voice.

“No, I didn’t, and still don’t. I agree with Saiten.” He closed his eyes and sighed. He just KNEW this was going to lead to a fight in a few minutes. And he was so tired. He didn’t have any energy to yell at his Ice Prince right now. What he needed was sleep.

“Do you not trust my judgement, Inuyasha?” Well, here we go.

“Sessh, don’t twist this. I agree with Saiten because he’s a lot more patient than Kaizen.” Ironic that he, Inuyasha, was thinking that way given his brash nature. “Rushing into another land is dangerous. And there’s the possibility that once word gets back to The Bitch that she will stand down.” He couldn’t bring himself to say her name so he always referred to her as The Bitch, and you could hear the capital letters when he spoke.

“Did you miss the part where I ordered Kaizen to send out spies into the land for that very reason? And for the men to remain in our own lands until ordered?”

“Of course I didn’t, Sesshomaru,” he snapped. “I just don’t think we should invade another person’s kingdom. It makes _us_ look like the bad guys, and we send men to die for no reason. I’m not about that. We should hold back and wait. Grow more food, store up whatever we can, recruit more lords to our side.” He turned to look into those hard eyes. Sesshomaru was giving him a deadly look, much like the one he had shown his generals. Unlike them, however, Inuyasha was not afraid.

“Glare at me all you want Sessh, you asked and I answered. The point is, I think you’re making a big mistake. I didn’t say anything at the meeting, so I’m saying it now in private. It’s the wrong choice.”

The demon abruptly stood, jolting the tired hanyou from his lap. Inuyasha landed with a thump and banged one of his knees on the edge of the table. He hissed in pain and grabbed it before rounding on his mate.

“Alright shithead, that was uncalled for!” he shouted. Sesshomaru paused in his exit and rounded to snarl at him.

“Enough with the name calling, Inuyasha,” he growled angrily. “I grow tired of it and there is a limit to what I will tolerate from my mate.”

Wrong thing to say at the wrong time. _Inuyasha_ shot to his feet, forgetting the ache in his knee as he raised a fist. He was too tired to be calm anymore and incredibly stressed out about everything that was happening. How did the headstrong half demon usually handle this? By yelling at someone.

“I don’t give a rats ass Sesshomaru!” He advanced towards the tall youkai, his fist still raised in a challenge. “You need to start remembering that we are a fucking team! That means we work _together_! You’re the one who said I need to be a part of those meetings and why else would you have me in there if you didn’t want my fucking opinion?!”

Sesshomaru tensed as the screaming man came to stand before him. Inuyasha’s eyes flashed red for a moment in his rage at his lover.

“Calm yourself,” the Lord said, his voice barely audible. Inuyasha now stood so close they were nearly touching, and the anger coming off of him was nearly palpable. It was over the top.

“ _Do not tell me what to do anymore!!”_ he shrieked. Those golden eyes flashed again, the red staying a moment longer than last time and his jagged cheek marks beginning to creep from the side of his head.

“ _I am sick and fucking tired of you controlling me in what I say and do!!”_ His voice had become more of a screaming growl as the demon within him took over. “ _YOU DON’T FUCKING OWN ME!!”_

“Yes, I do.” The statement was said in a slow and calm manner, but it had the opposite effect.

The red bled into his eyes completely as the demon took over in Inuyasha. His fist shot out with the speed of light and Sesshomaru was barely able to deflect it. He grunted and jumped back in a crouch. His mate gave him no time to pause. Inuyasha was on him in a flash. The demon blood in him quickened his speed and power, but it was still hindered by Jinku’s poison.

Sesshomaru dodged his frantic punches and kicks easily enough, but he was at a loss how to get him to quiet down.

“Inuyasha, stop this!” he roared out. All the half demon heard was another order and he set upon his lover with even more vigor in his lunges. He screamed and cried out at each failed hit. Thank the gods neither one of them had their swords in hand. Though Sesshomaru kept his on his person, he would never draw it against his mate.

“ _You must calm down!”_ the demon shouted. Inuyasha threw a kick and he dodged to the left. “ _Inuy-“_ He was cut off by a thunderous punch to his cheek. The hanyou didn’t stop there. He quickly swung his lithe body and landed a massive kick to the lord’s ribs. Sesshomaru felt a few crack inside of him but he had plenty of stamina for pain.

Blood dripped from his lip and nose as he turned his cold eyes to watch his brother. Inuyasha stood some distance away crouched to attack again, a low growl continuously coming from his grinning lips. Sesshomaru spat a small wad of blood onto the polished floor.

“Blood…good…” His voice was nearly inhuman. Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed red for a moment, yet his forced his anger back down and kept his calm. Inuyasha was out of his mind.

Suddenly, the younger man disappeared and reappeared behind the warrior. Sesshomaru sensed him there and instinctively spun. As he did, another fist came flying to his face and his reacted by sending one of his own. Being taller and with a longer reach, his connected first.

Inuyasha took the hit to the middle of his stomach and went flying back. Sesshomaru had delivered enough force to send him across the room and hit the wall. He cried out and slumped to the floor in a heap, holding his stomach.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened impossibly as he realized what he had just done. He had struck his mate, and possibly….

“Oh gods,” he whispered. Inuyasha whimpered in pain and struggled to sit up, an arm wrapped around his middle. He grunted and lifted his head to look at his mate. His eyes were back to gold, yet hatred flowed through them.

“Inuyasha…”

“Don’t….don’t come….near me….” He struggled to breathe. He struggled to his knees, keeping his narrowed eyes on the tall lord. Sesshomaru didn’t move an inch. Inuyasha never took his eyes off him as he slowly made his way to his feet. He remained hunched over, holding his stomach, watching him.

So many emotions were flowing between the two men. Hurt, anger, distrust, betrayal, sadness. It was impossible to tell who was feeling what.

Inuyasha shuddered as another wave of pain hit him, but he kept his eyes trained on his brother. The Lord of the West caught the motion and took a single step forward.

Inuyasha jerked to the side while using the wall as support. He tightened his fingers on his aching stomach and began coughing, a pain that bent him completely double once again.

“Let me help you.” It was said gently yet firmly. Inuyasha finished coughing and spat. He opened his eyes to look and saw the saliva was tainted pink. He turned once again to face his lover.

“No…you helped…enough.” Talking was difficult. Anything that caused him to use his stomach muscles shot blinding pain through him. Sesshomaru frowned in concern.

“You could be pregnant. Think of-“

“I…am….thinking…more than…you are…” Okay now talking was really out of the question. It hurt too much. He was terrified of the internal damage and now he wanted nothing more to get away from his lover.

The injured hanyou turned to run out of the room. He was slow, and clumsy with holding his stomach, and he knew the only way he would escape is if the demon lord allowed him to.

“Inuyasha! Stop!” He heard the call yet it spurred him on even more. He ran down the hall, his lungs burning for air as each jolting step sent a spasm of pain through his body. The half demon needed to get away from Sesshomaru. His heart was crying out for protection and the one person who was supposed to provide that unlimitedly had just hurt him.

Inuyasha burst through the doors that led outside to the palace forest and sought refuge in the comfort of the trees. It did not smell like Sesshomaru out here. It smelled like pine and oak and honeysuckle and sakura blossoms, it smelled like home. He instantly calmed and stopped after a short burst of a few hundred yards. He was sweating from head to toe and pale, panting like he had run half way across the country at full speed. The hanyou dropped to a knee in pain and exhaustion and turned to look back over his shoulder the way he had come. Sesshomaru had not followed him. Good.

He let out a large sigh and closed his eyes, bowing his head down as he fought to control the pain going through his body.

‘ _Damn, that kick shouldn’t hurt this much. The fuck is going on?’_ he thought as another wave crashed into him. He gasped and fell to the ground completely, clutching his stomach as he cried out in agony.

“Fucking….shit….gah! Gods it hurts,” he whispered out through clenched teeth. It felt like someone was driving a hot sword through his stomach over and over. He whimpered and wrapped both arms around himself. What was happening?

“Oh sweet boy, the pain has only just begun.” The musical tones stopped his heart and his haggard breath caught in his throat. Golden eyes widened as sweat poured down his face and dripped off his chin.

‘ _No…it can’t be….’_ In his vulnerable and injured state, he knew he was in trouble with the sound of that voice. He released a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, his brain trying to come up with a plan.

“Do not even think about it.” Her voice was sweet and gentle. “You are my prisoner now, Inuyasha.”


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

A week had gone by, still no sign of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had given him space for most of the day after their encounter in the dining room, then he had gone to search for him. The inuyoukai had followed his scent to a short distance away from the palace, and then he had lost the scent. A struggle had taken place where the smell had stopped, it was clear by the churned earth and claw marks in the trees and destroyed bushes. His mate had fought hard even in his injured state, yet he had lost all the same.

As he searched the surroundings, he had smelled another demon. It was her. Sesshomaru’s blood had run cold. She had him.

The demon Lord had blazed a trail to the south for nearly two days, then he had stopped at the border to their adjoining lands. Kaizen had been there with the bulk of Sesshomaru’s army, mere miles away from the undeclared border line that would start a war if either army moved to cross it.

Thousands of demons were camped in strict and neat camps. Tents of all sizes dotted the lands with herds of horses nearby. Cattle pens and other food sources for various demon types were kept within the circle of the camp, safe from predators. The leaders were likewise encamped in the center of the army, and to them Sesshomaru had turned his fury.

Now, as he sat within his own massive tent, a fire burning in the center, he thought back to that day.

_“KAIZEN!” he had all but screamed. Heads of all shapes and sizes turned to look at the Lord of the West and they all stopped what they were doing and snapped to attention in his presence. The bear general had appeared seconds later from his large commanding tent and gaped in shock at seeing his liege lord._

_“Sire!” He quickly stood rigid and gave a salute. Sesshomaru marched right up to him and slugged him with enough force to break his jaw, and that’s exactly what happened. The demon screamed and brought his hands to his bleeding mouth. Sesshomaru didn’t stop. He reared his foot back and slammed it into his chest, sending him sailing back into the tent he had emerged from. The youkai followed the flying body inside._

_Kaizen lay moaning on the ground, one hand holding his broken jaw and the other his cracked chest plate armor. The demon lord marched over and grabbed him by his thick neck, hauling him up and slamming him against a support post within the canvas tent._

_“You have one chance to adequately explain how Lady Mizuki got into my lands and near my palace while your entire army sat here in her direct path.” His voice was barely a whisper as his eyes flicked back and forth between red and gold. The hold on the bear’s neck was choking him, but Sesshomaru knew he could breathe enough to speak._

_“Sire…..please….” Kaizen struggled out. Blood dripped down his narrow lower jaw and onto Sesshomaru’s constricting hand. Between his broken jaw and crushing his wind pipe, the furious demon loosened his hold ever so slightly. The general took in a shaky gasp and coughed with a pained groan before speaking again._

_“My Lord…it’s impossible. We…we have soldiers and spies everywhere. She…it must be a mistake.” Wrong answer. With the speed of light, he gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga with his free hand and brought it out with a single sweep between them._

_Kaizen’s brown eyes went wide and he let out a sigh as his body fell away from his head and landed on the ground with a thump. Sesshomaru made sure to watch the last life depart from his eyes as the blood spurting from the body below. The brown eyes quickly clouded over with death and his face slumped. Sesshomaru dropped the large head and neck to land and roll across the tent._

_Shaking with rage, he lowered Bakusaiga and tried to steady himself. The red finally faded from his eyes completely as he fought to get his fury under control. He heard the drip drip drip of the blood falling from his sword into the puddle of his general’s life source on the ground and it satisfied him for a moment. He sensed a presence behind him and lowered his head as he took a deep breath. The smell of so much blood stung his sensitive nose, yet he reveled in it for a time before speaking._

_“Saiten,” he stated quietly._

_“Yes, sire.” The badger demon spoke quietly, yet confidently._

_“I will be taking command of this army. Send word to the palace for my necessary things to be brought here at once. Get this mess cleaned up. I want a full report from you in two hours on the state of affairs here.”_

_“At once, my lord.” Sesshomaru heard him turn and begin shouting orders outside the tent, yet he did not depart. After he was done, the inuyoukai heard him take several steps inside. The demon lord still had yet to move from in front of Kaizen’s decapitated body._

_“Sire, what has happened?” he asked. Sesshomaru tensed and gripped the sword hilt hard enough to shatter it, had it been ordinary steel._

_“She has him.”_

That had been five days ago. Saiten had proved to be a much more apt commander than Kaizen had. His men had discovered a secret tunnel freshly dug near the palace that led into the southern lands, but it had recently been caved in right at the border. Being a badger demon, Saiten had known what to look for and where, suspecting a rival clan of his own species of doing the work.

The reports he had given Sesshomaru were disappointing. The camp seemed organized enough, yet little had been done. Kaizen had indeed sent spies into the South, but to the wrong places. He had no account of the enemy army, only minor villages that had been abandoned with the prospect of war at the doors. Saiten set this to rights and began sending out more men to better suited areas. Sure enough, they found the armies.

It was not good. The South had nearly double the men and provisions that the West did by accounts received. Sesshomaru was not deterred, but Saiten became more quiet as more men returned with more information.

Still no word of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru suspected he was being held at the palace deep in the southern territories. It was located hundreds of miles away by the sea, that much he knew. He had never visited it himself, but he had encountered others who had. A large naval army was there as well. By all he knew it was an impenetrable fortress of a castle.

“M’lord?” He was broken from his thoughts at the sound of Jaken’s voice. The table he was sitting in front of was littered with maps, reports, letters of accounts, and other vital information. Tetsaiga was nearby resting with Tensaiga against a wall, Bakusaiga on his hip. He was adorned in his full battle armor.

“What is it.” His voice was hard and full of anger. The little toad demon approached cautiously, a sealed scroll in his three fingered hand.

“A letter, from the Lady InuKimi. It just arrived.” Sesshomaru snatched it from him and broke the seal. He began reading immediately. It was two pages, each in a different hand. The first was from his mother.

_My Son,_

_I have arrived at the palace as you commanded and taken up residence in one of the guest rooms. Do not trouble yourself about the estate as I am quite experienced in running things here. I have already written to the lords and informed them of my command until such a time as things return to their previous state._

_Also, as directed, I wrote to your cousin. Naturally I have heard nothing, as expected. With this letter I have sent ten thousand of my subjects to join your forces._

_Sesshomaru I am deeply disturbed by her behavior and I want you to know I fully support you. It is one thing to declare war but entirely another to kidnap someone who is nearly defenseless and hold them hostage. I will do everything in my power to help return Inuyasha to your side._

_Kanto wished me to include a letter as well. I was instructed by her that it was for your eyes only so I have not read its contents. Please inform me of any other assistance you require of me._

_Your Mother and Lady of the West,_

_Lady InuKimi_

Sesshomaru set it aside and took up the second scroll. It was indeed in his chief healer’s writing.

“Jaken, wait outside. I will call you for instructions.”

“Y-yes my lord!” He scampered outside as fast as he could. The Lord of the West turned his eyes to the second letter and began to read. His hand shook as he scanned the writing.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I was told not to divulge the information I am about to reveal to you. Lord Inuyasha did not wish you to know of his condition except by his own word. As it stands now, I do not feel that is an option._

_The spider demon’s poison has worsened. It is beginning to fight my potions and I am resorting to stronger doses in order to maintain his health. For a full youkai this would not trouble me, yet with him being only half demon it is a great concern. Some of the ingredients used are dangerous to humans, yet it is the only antidote I have been able to find that will delay the toxins and allow his body to heal. It is vital that he continue to take these on a regular basis, but with Lord Inuyasha missing I have great fears for him._

_Lord Inuyasha came to me the day of his disappearance for his usual examination and treatment, and I told him of his condition. He was elated yet did not want to divulge the information to you until you were both in private. It could be good news as his demon blood will become stronger and assist the antidote, yet I fear without my potions the poison could also become stronger and pose a greater risk to himself and the child…._

Sesshomaru let the paper slip from his fingers. His eyes were wide in shock and his breath caught in his throat. His claw fell to land on top of the letter. Every limb in his body felt like it weighed a ton and he couldn’t move. Shocked golden eyes traveled back down to the scroll beneath his wrist and with great effort he moved it to finish reading.

_…risk to himself and the child. I do not know how long his pregnancy will go on for given his heritage. Normal inuyoukai tend to carry a pup for six months. I delivered you from you mother near that same time. Humans carry their children for nine. I expect Lord Inuyasha will air more towards the six month mark as his youkai blood begins to take over._

_My Lord, I urge you to retrieve your mate with all due haste. His life is more in jeopardy than ever. If he manages to carry the pup to full term, he will need me to deliver it for him or they will both perish. I will begin preparing more potions and researching this delivery method in his absence. Lady InuKimi has brought a store of ancient scrolls from her palace for me as well that deal with male youkai births. When you find Lord Inuyasha, send for me at once, for his sake and your child’s._

_Ever Your Faithful Servant,_

_Kanto_

The demon lord drew a shaky breath finally, yet he could not seem to get enough air. He was panting with the exertion of it. His whole body shuddered at the news. He had struck Inuyasha in the stomach in their fight. His child. _Their_ child. Kanto had no knowledge of it.

He clenched his fists and slammed them both on the table, a resounding crack issuing from the injured wood from the force. He bowed his head and a small choked sound came from his throat unbidden.

“Inuyasha…what have I done…” he whispered to the silent room. The demon clenched his eyes shut at the revelations on that one piece of paper. His beautiful mate was pregnant, their child was inside him, if he had not killed it with that punch. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was still alive for now, or Mizuki would have deposited his body at his feet in some manner.

Her letter had demanded his death or war would ensue. It was a matter of honor and survival, she had said. The only way a demon bond could be broken once made was by the death of one of the partners. He knew what she was doing. She would see his brother die so she could take her place at his side after his grieving period was over. Why she was holding the hanyou hostage was still another matter.

The warrior speculated that she was doing it to gain control of him. He could not unleash his full army into her lands until he knew where she was keeping Inuyasha. He still suspected the Southern Palace, yet until he had solid confirmation he would hold back. There had to be more.

Her army was larger and better provided for, yet she was acting like she needed his mate in order to keep him at bay. If her armies were better suited for war, why would she need to hold him as her prisoner to keep him back? These were questions Sesshomaru staid up through the night trying to answer. He had not slept since the day of his lover’s kidnapping.

Now, they had a child on the way. In so short a time, things had progressed between them. It seemed like only yesterday he had discovered the hanyou on death’s doorstep in that cave, this morning he had bonded to him, an hour ago he held him in his arms and kissed him breathless at the thought of having a child together.

He longed to hold him and apologize for the wrongs he had done him. The coldness he had shown his mate. All Inuyasha had asked for was a smile and a laugh, but that had been too much at the time. When he saw him again, he would give him everything. He would show him joy. He would show him whatever love he asked for. He would find a way to cry with the birth of their pup. They would hold it together and smile at the babe. The lord could not stand for the last memory of them together being a fight where he injured his lover and their unborn child.

Sesshomaru would make up for all of it.

For now, he must find his pregnant mate and save them both.

The shaken lord gathered himself and raised his head. A wetness had gathered at the corners of his eyes and he angrily wiped the foreign matter away with a quick swipe of his wrist.

“Jaken.” As if by magic, the toad appeared inside the tent flap at full attention.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Send word to Kouga to come to my quarters at once.”


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Inuyasha had no clue how long he had been in this prison. Hell he had no idea how he got there. When Mizuki had stepped out and revealed herself from around a tree, a wave of unimaginable pain had gripped him. His demon blood had taken over, sensing danger from the demoness and the need to protect himself and his unborn child. Much of what had taken place after his transformation was a blur.

He knew that he had fought, and he had lost. The pain in his stomach had hindered him greatly against her. His condition had probably allowed him to be captured much more easily than otherwise if he had been in full control of his faculties. Somehow he had been rendered unconscious either from her or the pain or the lack of stamina.

When he had awoken, he was in this dark and dank cell. Water dripped constantly from the stone ceiling and walls. It was the size of a small bedroom. A single torch burned outside his cell, illuminating his bleak surroundings. The front wall consisted of a stone door with a single window of iron bars that had some sort of protection spell imbedded in them to prevent the prisoner from touching them unless he or she wanted to receive a jolt of electricity powerful enough to knock them back against the far stone wall. A single hole in the floor served at his latrine, it was about the size of a dinner plate. Too small for him to escape through.

Inuyasha could smell salt water and hear the crashing of waves through the hole, signaling he was near an ocean. Judging by how far away they resonated and how even his sensitive ears struggled to pick up the sound, he knew he was far up above the water.

Claw marks riddled the walls from where he had fought with all his might to break the stone and escape, yet despite all his efforts he had not even managed to crack a single stone. He could not even tell time. No windows were present, only that single light from the torch outside his cell gave him any light. It must have been enchanted because it never went out and never needed changing.

A plate of barely edible food was pushed through a small opening under the door twice a day with a cask of water. The first time this had happened, he had leapt to the door and screamed for help and threats if he wasn’t released. He never saw who brought the food. It was his only way to tell the changing of the days. He assumed it was once in the morning and once in the evening. Sometimes he went what he thought was days without receiving a meal, which is why he had no idea how long he had been down there. The plates had accumulated in his cell until he noticed rats and bugs beginning to seek them out, then he began breaking them and dropping the pieces through the latrine hole.

No bath water was given to him, so he was covered in filth. He had torn a sleeve from his inner robe to place against the wet stone walls and use to clean himself every now and again, yet it was subpar to a real bath.

He sighed as he placed a hand over his rounded stomach. It was protruding enough now to cast away his once defined and toned abdomen, and he could feel the life stirring within him. He had not transformed into a human since his capture, as he was told would happen and sometimes he could feel this amazing and awesome power within himself fighting to break loose, but he held it at bay as best he could.

There were blackouts as well. If the slightest thing set him off, such as a roach crawling on his makeshift pillow he had fashioned from his robe, he could feel the demon within himself break free and take control. He had no idea what happened in those moments but he would awaken with a sore throat, new claw marks in various places, and sometimes several plates of food at the opening in his door untouched and rotting.

Inuyasha was scared. Not for himself, but for the child inside. It was growing and he did what he could to take care of himself for the pups sake, but he knew he needed more care. Better food and warmer conditions. The cell he was in was never warm and he shivered constantly, staying curled in a tight ball to keep as much of his body heat as he could.

A jolt inside his stomach jarred him softly and he smiled as he curled into his usual ball.

“Hey you,” he whispered to his abdomen. “I’m up. Did you sleep good?” His voice was raspy and broken. It was the only time he talked anymore was to speak to his baby. It gave him comfort and sometimes when the child was distressed it would calm when he spoke. The movements had only just begun. He was curious as to how big the baby was inside of him and how long his pregnancy would last. He couldn’t have been here _that_ long for it to grow as much as it had, right?

He felt a swimming sensation within him before the child stopped moving again. Inuyasha could hear the baby’s heartbeat with his sensitive ears and feel it settle.

“You’re as annoying as your dad, you know that?” he murmured with a smile. “Pushy and demanding. Nothing like me.” He smoothed his hand over the small mound, gently rubbing back and forth over his navel. He bent himself as close to his own stomach as he could.

“Want to know a secret?” he whispered, barely able to hear the sound of his own voice. “Your father is coming for us. I know it.” The baby gave a small movement and then stilled again. Inuyasha loved it. To feel the life within him growing was the most incredible sensation he had ever experienced. He knew his body was doing everything it could to keep the baby strong and healthy, and he would gladly let the child take every scrap of nutrition he could give it. He was so scared the first time he had felt the child move within him, then overjoyed that the kick Sesshomaru had given him had not harmed their baby.

“I’ll tell you about him soon, so you know what to expect before you meet him.” He let out a tired sigh. “For now, we both need to rest. I gotta give you whatever I can, and it’s not much to start with.”

Suddenly, another plate was shoved through the hole at the bottom of the door with a container of water. Must be breakfast time.

The weary hanyou slowly unclured and moved to draw the plate near himself.

“You will be given more rations now.” He froze. The voice was far away down the hall. It was feeble, yet deep. Inuyasha strained his ears.

“Hello?!” he cried out. He dare not touch the door yet he moved his mouth close to the bottom hole. The smell of the food was putrid. His heart hammered in his chest. It was the first voice he had heard since he awoke here that was not his own.

“The prison master was once my page. He will get you more food since you are with child.”

“Who are you?! Help me! I have to get out of here!” he shouted.

“I cannot do more than I have, Inuyasha. I am also a prisoner here.” The voice sounded as tired as his own. It was clearly male. Inuyasha could smell nothing other than the food, not even a hint of a scent that could identify the speaker.

“Who are you?! Where the fuck am I?”

“Once I was someone, now I am no one.” The speaker was getting quieter, as if fading away. “Take care for the child, I have exhausted my powers in this prison.”

“Tell me how to get out of here! Please!” He screamed desperately.

“There is no escape. This place was built to hold a god. Spells and enchantments long forgotten are etched into each stone. Nothing can break it. Not even I…” The deep voice faded to silence and even Inuyasha’s delicate ears could pick up no other sounds.

“Hey! _HEY!_ Just tell me who you are!”

“No one…” Inuyasha’s head fell to the floor and soundless tears fell down his filthy cheeks carving tracks in the dirt on his face. He whimpered and grit his teeth with frustration. Then the power within him surged and he knew what was coming.

‘ _Oh no…dammit control yourself…._ ’ It was too late. His eyes bled crimson and he knew nothing more.

When he awoke again, he knew it had been bad. The hanyou was curled in a corner of the damp cell. His clothes were rent to shreds and he groaned with the soreness. Golden eyes flicked to the door instinctively and he saw several plates of food. Some even look edible. So he had been out for even longer than usual.

His stomach growled in need and he forced himself to crawl to the food and begin eating what he could. Even the poor excuse for what they would call a meal helped revive him somewhat. The baby stirred within him and he smiled to feel it once again, knowing it was alright.

The half demon hoped all of these transformations were not harming the child. He had no clue what to expect and was doing the best he could to keep his demon blood at bay. He looked down and was surprised to see his stomach had grown even more. It was now protruding out to where he would consider a human woman at around six months pregnant. How in the hell was the baby growing so fast? There’s no way he had been knocked out _that_ long.

The food consumed, he returned to his corner and began rubbing his now large stomach. This was all happening too fast. What was going on out in the world?

He leaned his head back against the wet stones and looked up at the ceiling.

‘ _Sesshomaru….where are you? Are you okay?’_ he thought mournfully. He closed his eyes and pictured the handsome demon. That graceful face he never tired of gazing at, those golden eyes that matched his own. The eyes he prayed their child would inherit. That silver hair like spun silk. He could almost smell the cedar and bamboo scent that clung to him like a perfect cologne. He longed to have his mate feel their child moving, to heart the strong heartbeat that pounded in time with his own.

He would give anything to feel those powerful arms around him, giving him warmth and protection. Those strong hands massaging his aching back and legs. Those perfect lips pressed to his own in desire.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, traveling back to the memories with his lover. To a better time and place.

_They laid in their bed together, having just made love. The pelts were strewn about as they lay entwined in each others arms facing one another on their sides. The light of the dawn crept into the room through the paper shades, casting a warm glow on the pair as they gazed at one another. Sesshomaru had his arms around him, stroking his back gently with a tired yet satisfied look._

_Inuyasha smiled as he reached up to trace the marks on his cheek._

_“You are truly fascinated with those,” the lord stated quietly. His lover grinned at him as his thumb grazed the edge of the lower magenta mark._

_“I’m fascinated with you,” he replied. Sesshomaru snorted softly before closing his eyes as the hand went to touch the outline of his perfect ear._

_“As you wish. I am yours to touch as you please.” Even though he already knew this, the words sent Inuyasha’s heart into a mild flutter. He moved closer so their foreheads rested against each other and their noses barely touched._

_“I love it when you say things like that,” he whispered. Sesshomaru cracked his molten eyes to look at him. Those eyes became the younger man’s entire world as he looked deep into them._

_“Is that all you enjoy that I do?”_

_“I didn’t say I enjoy it,” he whispered before placing a petal soft kiss on those lips he couldn’t get enough of. “I said I love it.”_

_“Careful in your choice of words, half-breed,” the lord said quietly. It was spoken tenderly, in an almost playful tone. Inuyasha wrapped a sore leg around the lords waist and moved them so he was resting over him. He pressed his forehead to his mates once again and twined his arms around his neck as he settled against the broad chest beneath him. Sesshomaru let his own arms rest around the hanyou’s narrow waist as a curtain of white shielded them from the world and all they knew was the gold of each other’s eyes._

_“Sesshomaru,” he whispered softly. “I love everything about you. Even when I’m pissed at you. I’m not afraid to say it or show it.” He kissed him slowly, tasting himself on that hot tongue briefly before pulling back to look into those twin suns. “I love you.”_

_As always, Sesshomaru said nothing. A small sadness crept into Inuyasha’s eyes and he began to withdraw. Sesshomaru reached up and held his face, stopping him from pulling away. Feeling foolish, the hanyou did as requested and stopped. The inuyoukai said not a word but lifted his head to connect their mouths once again._

_Inuyasha opened himself to the action and returned the kiss with as much fever as was given. His mate was passionate yet gentle as he deepened the kiss, tasting of plums and cinnamon. Inuyasha let out a small whimper of need and pushed him back into the pelts as his arms tightened around his neck. Sesshomaru massaged his hips in the most delicious manner as he let a soft growl escape from his chest. Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away, panting softly as he met those molten eyes once more._

_“Alright Sessh,” he whispered huskily. “I’ll take it.”_

Inuyasha was jolted back to his present state by a worldly kick given to his kidney. He sighed at the loss of the memory and smiled at his protruding belly.

“Sorry, I was missing your father. No need to get nasty about it.” The child settled within him once again. A single tear slipped down his nose and landed on the stretched skin there. He smoothed it into the pale flesh with his thumb.

“He’ll be here soon, I promise.” He spoke softly. It was a promise he hoped they would both keep.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! I've been throwing out chapters back to back this weekend trying to make up for lost time. This upcoming weekend is looking like another bust too so hopefully this makes up for it. I'll try my best as we are now getting to the good good part of the story. A lot of action and revelations in the next few chapters, I'll do my best to throw in some fluff too so stay with me here lol

****

Kouga approached the monstrous castle with his three best pack members. It had been nearly three weeks travel through the South to reach this point. Several times they had encountered soldiers and encampments which they had to detour around or risk being caught. Once, they had actually been discovered and managed to defeat the small scouting troop before fleeing. Fighting was not their order, finding Inuyasha was.

The pack leader grimaced silently as he looked at the imposing abode from the woodline. It was the biggest castle he had ever seen in his hundreds of years, and the most well built.

Most castles were made of wood and paper with stone accents, much more friendly during the hot and cold months depending on where the castle was located. In the mainland, wood was easy to come by and cheap, paper even more so. Only the richest of houses were made of stone, as it was tedious to work and took much longer to build a house with. The Western Palace had stone accents, but was mainly composed of thick beams and traditional paper screens. This one…this was a different story all together.

The castle sat on a high cliff with a commanding view of the sea behind it and the lands below it. Whoever had chosen this spot had done so wisely. The woods were cleared back about a mile from the wall, leaving no element of surprise for anyone who wished to sneak into the place. A garrison wall about two hundred feet high surrounded the palace, the stones worn smooth as glass. Soldiers patrolled the ramparts at regular intervals.

Kouga flicked his blue eyes to look behind the cliff walls out to sea. Sure enough, several warships trolled the waters lazily, fifty he could at least see from where he was, their white sails dotting the water like clouds in the sky. He was sure there were more docked in the cove behind the fortress.

His companions looked him worriedly and he motioned for them to fall back. One was his eldest son, Yamo, the others were Ginta and Hakkaku. They all retreated back into the forest and gathered in a stone alcove.

“Father, we can’t get in there,” Yamo whispered. Kouga glared at him in annoyance. The boy was only a hundred years old, his and Ayame’s first child. He had Ayame’s reddish brown hair and his father’s blue eyes. A deadly combination for any female wolf’s heart. Kouga had raised him to be the future pack leader and would not leave him behind, despite Ayame’s urgent pleads to do so.

“We have to find a way, Yamo,” he hissed. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other nervously.

“What do you suggest we do Kouga? There’s no woods that go anywhere near that wall. Those guys up there will see us coming from a mile away, literally.” Ginata twisted his hands nervously as he spoke. Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

“Will you two shut up and let me think?” the pack leader snapped angrily. Thankfully they did and he glared down at the ground deep in thought.

It was true, a frontal attack was out of the question. Also, Kouga was no seaman but he doubted an attack by that method would do much good either. That navy looked way larger than any Sesshomaru had to command. The West depended on its ground forces more than anything, the royal ships only numbered in the dozens. If Kouga was a betting wolf, and he was, he would say the South had hundreds spread throughout the sea.

They could try to dig through the ground, but he had a feeling it was solid stone. It would take months for Saiten’s men to tunnel miles through rock and packed earth to go under the wall and into the palace grounds. Inuyasha didn’t have that kind of time from what Lord Sesshomaru had told him.

He looked up to the seagulls soaring over the castle peaks. The turrets seemed to reach into the clouds themselves. Kouga was truly at a loss.

“It’s the only way,” he murmured. The other three followed his eyes to the clouds before snapping back to him.

“You suddenly learn how to fly, father?” Yamo asked sarcastically. Kouga was about out of patience as he looked at him.

“Yamo, I’m about to give you a beating so bad your mother would feel it back at the den. Enough with the smart ass comments.” That cowed the pup. Kouga had always been a good father to his children, but a stern one as well. When he made a promise like that he usually followed through with it.

“What can we do, Kouga?” Hakkaku spoke up quietly.

“Yamo, Sesshomaru would have pressed forward with our army by now with the reports we gave him a week ago. Go back and tell him about what we found here. I’ll bet my fur Inuyasha is being held inside that rock.” Yamo nodded and with a flick of Kouga’s wrist to be off, he was gone. Yamo was the fastest member of their pack, even faster than Kouga himself. One of the reasons the pack leader had chosen him to come. He would reach Sesshomaru before any of them could.

The wolf demon turned back to Ginata and Hakkaku.

“We wait here, and keep looking for a way in other than catapulting to over the wall.”

Yamo took another three days to arrive back at the army. Dodging around the enemy took all of his skills but once he skirted the main area of battle it was easy to get behind allied lines again. The sight and smell of war sickened him as he made his way to Lord Sesshomaru’s massive command post.

The inuyoukai was inside bent over a table with Saiten and other lesser officers. He was covered in blood and gore, his armor and white uniform covered in it. Yamo could smell that none of it was his. The youkai had not a scratch on him.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes to him and straightened. Yamo also straightened to attention as the other demons in the tent turned to look.

“Leave us.” His voice was all powerful as he addressed the demons. They quickly bowed and left to attend their duties. Yamo remained at attention until the silver haired lord motioned for him to approach.

“Tell me everything.” He hissed. One hand went to rest on the hilt of Bakusaiga, the other folded behind his back. Yamo nodded and began his tale.

Sesshomaru said not a word and did not ask any questions while he spoke. Yamo gave as good a description as he could before stopping. He also told of what they saw on their journey to the palace. The number of bands of soldiers they passed and food stores that were guarded, the terrain of the land, where the best bodies of drinking water lay. All crucial information for their advancing army.

The demon lord beckoned him away when he was finished.

“Go outside and wait for further orders.” His voice was distant as he processed all he had been told. The gore had dried upon him, giving him a truly hellish aspect. He paid it no mind.

“So…the only way to him is from the sky.” Sesshomaru spoke to the empty room. Slowly, an evil grin appeared on his face that could set the devil himself to shaking. The bravest man would weep and scream for his mother if he could see the look on the Lord of the West’s face.

“Perfect.”

Inuyasha coughed for the millionth time and groaned in his cell. If possible, he had gotten even colder as the time wore on. The hanyou had taken to sleeping more and more, to conserve energy and give his growing child as much of himself as he could. As told by the mysterious voice, more food had been given to him, but it was never enough these days.

Now at random his demon side would take over, sometimes for days on end judging by the amount of food he would find when he came back around. He compensated by sleeping. Even with the extra food he was given, his flesh seemed to be melting off his bones.

Once he was built and toned like a true swordsman, barely an ounce of body fat on him. Now, he was lucky to have any muscles at all. He could feel the bones in his face jutting out, the skin on his arms and legs hanging off where they were once buff and hard.

His hair littered the floor where it had begun to fall out some time ago. It used to be thick and unruly, now it was brittle and breaking constantly. If he had a mirror in the room where he could see himself, he would shatter it without a second thought.

The only thing about him that had seemed to grow was his stomach. He rubbed it constantly for comfort, both for himself and the child. His heart broke as he realized if he went into labor, he and the baby would likely die. His last act as a parent would be to cut the infant out of himself, gladly to the cost of his own life so he would not see the babe perish at the hands of that homicidal bitch.

“I’ll figure something out kiddo,” he whispered in exhaustion. “I’ll do everything I can to see you survive. You know that by now, right?” The baby kicked inside of him, a fierce action that caused him to wince and then smile weakly.

“She will not let it die…” That voice again. The same one from before. Inuyasha perked his ears up and lifted his head.

“Who are you?” he called out. He didn’t have the strength to speak loudly, the best he could manage was his normal voice. He had a feeling that when he transformed into his full demon form he screamed a lot because his chords never seemed to heal these days.

“No one.”

“Yeah I heard you say that the first time, but no one is ‘no one’. What’s your name?” He didn’t much care as that voice had never been able to free him, but at the very least it had gotten him another helping of food each day for his baby.

“Once….it was Daizo…now, it does not matter.” Inuyasha lowered his head again. Well, at least he had a name now.

“Daizo. Pleasure to meet you in this shit hole. What brings you down here?”

“I was betrayed…now I will die down here. Same as you.” The voice sounded sad and tired, much like his own. Inuyasha nodded to himself.

“Yeah, kinda had a feeling about that. Didn’t you just say that whore wouldn’t let my baby die though?” His heart fluttered with hope.

“She will not let the pup die. Once it is time, she will take it and kill you…if you have not perished already….”

Suddenly, Inuyasha got it. He understood why he was still alive down here and hadn’t been killed. Mizuki would keep the child as a hostage to make Sesshomaru do whatever she wanted. His heart nearly stopped at the thought of their child being held in these same walls, a prisoner its entire life.

_‘That bitch is crazy if she thinks Sesshomaru would ever go for it. He will rip her apart before he lets that happen,_ ’ he thought to himself. Then he pondered it some more. Would he though? Inuyasha would do anything for this child, including giving his own life happily. But if Mizuki let the child have a good life and promised to keep it safe, would Sesshomaru give in? Inuyasha would already be dead, and their child provided for in this castle.

Suddenly he wasn’t sure. Mizuki held all the power right now. Unless something changed, Daizo’s theory wasn’t out of the question.

“You think she would treat it right?” he asked quietly, holding his rounded abdomen protectively.

“I do not know anymore…she is a stranger to me…”

“Feh, well I can tell you my honest opinion about her and the facts I’ve been given, but I guess we don’t have time for all that.” Then he let out a snort. Truth be told, they had all the time in the world.

“Hey Daizo,” he called out. No answer this time. “Daizo!” Still no answer. He was tired anyways. All of that talking after so long in silence had drained the hanyou. A sharp pain shot through him quickly and he groaned with it.

That had been happening more and more as well, and his neck was the worst area to get the jabs. He knew what it was, and what it meant. Though the room had been getting colder, his body temperature had soared with fever on more than one occasion.

Jinku’s poison was back with deadly vengeance.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

****

A storm was coming. Kouga could smell it. The air reeked of damp earth and lightening in the sky. He turned his head to the West and could see the gathering darkness in the midday sky. It would be a bad one. Dark clouds could be seen and a gentle rumble of thunder reached his keen ears.

Ginata and Hakkaku also turned to look up at the sound. They were camped about five miles away from the castle walls in the woods. Far enough away to be relatively hidden from the scouts on the battlement walls but close enough to detect any large activity from the fortress. So far it had all been quiet since Yamo had left about two weeks ago. He would have made it back to the army by now, even if he had to detour to reach it. Kouga was not worried about his son, only the silence that had followed.

They had not been idle. The trio had circled the stone palace time and time again looking for any weakness or any sign of Inuyasha. They had come up empty. True to his prediction, he had discovered a massive naval presence behind the castle docked by the pier. There was also a large town he had not expected, practically a city between the castle and the sea. Part of the palace over hung the water as well but there was still no way to access it. Even that area had a large seawall around it. They could not even enter the city without passing through a heavily guarded gate near the cliffs edge that led down to the water and the metropolis below.

Ginata looked over at his leader.

“Should we look for shelter Kouga?” he asked quietly. They hardly ever spoke above a whisper and they never lit a fire. Thankfully their strong stomachs could handle raw food easily, they just preferred it cooked.

“No, we have to wait it out,” he replied softly. “We can’t get too far away, something might happen.”

“This is going to be a big storm,” Hakkaku said nervously. Kouga knew their canine instincts were screaming to find a cave to hide from the storm in, just as his were.

“We will be fine, it’s just some rain and wind.” Then another thought struck him. “We may even be able to sneak inside. The guards won’t want to be in this anymore than we will and they won’t be able to see worth a shit. The rain will hide our scents too.”

The two friends glanced at each other nervously but nodded in agreement. A deeper rumble reached them and all three looked up. The clouds they could see were now black as night, flashes of light racing through the clouds frequently now. A cold gust of wind reached them and they shivered lightly. Kouga looked back at his two companions with a determined air.

“This might be our only chance to get in. We haven’t heard from Sesshomaru but we have to try something. Anything. Inuyasha might be his mate, but he was… _is_ ….my friend first.” He caught his own blunder and his heart pranged to think of something happening to the mutt. He knew Inuyasha would do the same for him if their roles were reversed, no doubt about it. The damn half breed was too stubborn for his own good, and loyal to a fault. Kouga would do whatever he could to save the headstrong prick, and the gods help whoever got in his way. Not to mention the dangerous Lord that was waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mizuki silently approached the door to the prison cell that held her precious captive. An old lizard demon trolled behind her wearing the traditional healers cap that was practice in the South. Her silver hair was held back in its custom high ponytail, showing her graceful features to all who would care to look. Battle armor adorned her slim figure and her father’s sword hung comfortably at her hip, her hand resting on it as she walked to the bars to look inside.

The hanyou was in a deep sleep. He was curled in his usual ball in the corner farthest from the door, his red rags hanging on his skeletal figure like clothes on a pole. Her golden eyes could easily see the outline of his bones through the clothes, the skin on his naked feet looking like wet paper stretched over a bundle of sticks.

Clumps of snowy hair littered the floor as well, what was left on him looked like whisps of thread clinging to a glazed pot with two pointed ears folded back. She could see half of his face. A single jagged mark was visible on his hollow cheek, smudged with dirt and blood alike. Deep gouges in the walls and floor told of the strength he still held, even in his emaciated state. Were he to open his eyes, she knew she would behold the blood red of a full demon.

The lizard demon looked in as well.

“He grows worse, my lady,” he hissed out quietly. Both knew he was under a powerful sedative that they had put in his water. A tasteless, odorless concoction that was sure to keep him asleep even if a boulder fell through the roof.

“I can see that myself, Zaku,” she replied in annoyance. The stomach protruding from his tattered and filthy robe was what she fixed her eyes on. It was enormous now. She finished looking him over before turning and advancing back down the hallway. Zaku also turned to follow his mistress.

“Why is this happening? We feed him enough for both himself and the pup within.”

Zaku shook his head beside her before answering. “My lady it is a mystery to myself as well. Perhaps it has something to do with his human blood. Your ladyship knows human males were never meant to bear children.” She frowned before glancing down at him. The tall demoness towered at least two heads over her master healer.

“Zaku, Lady InuKimi explained well the effects this could have on a half demon. He has been captive only four months here and yet he looks ready to birth at a moments notice. She mentioned nothing of this rate of growth, or the decline of his own person. I cannot have the hanyou dying before he delivers the child. Must we go ahead and take it from him?”

“My lady I fear that would be dangerous to the child. Though he shows extraordinary largeness, we do not know if the pup is full term yet.” She remained silent as they approached the next cell in the hall. Zaku also fell quiet and dropped back a few paces.

The youkai stopped outside the cell and gazed within. This cell was larger than the one Inuyasha was held in and even had a table and bed within its walls. No window adorned it, yet the demon inside sat facing the wall where he knew the ocean lay beyond.

He wore a fine black robe of silk, a cascade of silver hair falling from his bent head and down his back to lay on the damp floor. Green streaks went through the waterfall of hair like emerald rivers through a snowy landscape. The tips of pointed ears could be seen peeking through as he turned his head slightly to the side in acknowledgment of the people outside his door. His body posture told her that he was in prayer.

“Why have you come?” the deep voice asked in anger. Mizuki narrowed her brows at the man within.

“Why is he dying so fast?” she asked in reply. The demon turned his head back to its bent position away from her.

“You seek answers you have no right to ask, Mizuki.”

“And you have no right to live anymore except by my mercy. Answer me.” She demanded. The deep and tired laugh that came from him nearly startled her, yet she refused to let it show. He slowly stood and turned to face her. The golden eyes that looked back at her were just like her own, the green twin marks on his cheeks also identical to hers. Even in his advanced age, he was a handsome and powerful demon. He looked at her with pure hatred and a malicious grin.

“Child, I hold no fear of you.” He advanced to the cell door and stopped a few paces away. The demoness frowned deeper at him and tightened her hold on the sword at her side.

“Yet _you_ still fear me, even in this spellbound cell that I cannot escape. You should.” His eyes flashed red and his fangs lengthened slightly. “Were I able to break free of this prison I would destroy you with hardly any effort.”

“Yet you cannot, now answer me. Why is he dying?” she demanded with more force.

“If Zaku cannot answer your questions, why do you think I could?” he chuckled darkly. Zaku shivered behind her in fear, making sure to stay out of the demon’s sight at all costs. She growled in warning at the prisoner.

“Father I will make this eternal prison worse for you in any manner I see fit,” she snarled. The Lord within laughed darkly as he looked at his daughter.

“Were you to open this door and try, you would not live to rue the day. I will see to it.” His terrible grin widened. “My nephew is coming, and if you think you will hold the child hostage to stop him, you are a bigger fool than I could have ever thought.” He began to laugh, a terrible sound even in its weakened state and she scoffed before advancing down the hall once again. The sound carried after her and the lizard demon scrambled after her to keep up.

After leaving the dungeons, the pair began to make their way back to the main part of the palace.

“My lady?” he broached quietly after a long period of silence. She stopped and looked to the West through a window in the turret. A large storm was on the horizon. The clouds were ink black and moving rapidly towards them above the forest line. The sound of thunder rolled towards them, reminding of her of the laugh Lord Daizo had bid her farewell with back in the damp cells. She should have him killed.

 _‘My nephew is coming…’_ His words echoed in her head. The inuyoukai lady felt the chill comb through her hair, warning of the approaching storm.

“Zaku, dock all of our ships. The ones that cannot fit in port, send out to sea away from the storm, have them run the coastline to the east in case they should run afoul of the weather.”

“At once, my lady. Is there anything else I can do to be of service?”

“Summon the other healers and begin preparations to birth the child from him.”

Sesshomaru flew through the storm, his every instinct yelling at him to go faster yet he could not. He was wounded and nearly exhausted from the strain of it all. His massive pink tongue hung down the side of his face, the white fur on his body completely soaked through to the skin. A large gash on his side rained blood down below, mixing with the torrent from the storm he was caught in. His red eyes flicked left and right as lightening crashed around him, dodging the deadly bolts with all his might.

His large dog ears remained pressed to his head as he ran through the sky on four legs, his eyes stinging from the rain yet refusing to stop.

To his right, Lady InuKimi also ran through the clouds at her son’s side. Her graceful form kept watch over him as she bounded nearby. She had managed to dodge most of the spears and arrows thrown at them when they had taken flight in the storm during the heat of battle.

Sesshomaru snarled as another prang ripped down his body from his wound, yet he would not slow his pace or stop. The she-dog growled in warning at him and he ignored her.

“Sesshomaru! This is madness!” she snarled. “You cannot take the castle in your condition! And it will take both of us to breach the walls! You need to stop and let yourself heal!” He turned his massive head to her and snapped in warning, his great fangs lashing out close to her shoulder. She snapped back as well yet bounded farther out of reach. Her tail bristled even in the down pour as he turned to look back ahead.

“I will not stop, we are too close,” he growled through the noise. A blinding flash of lightening stunned him for a moment as the noise deafened him. InuKimi launched herself at him and leapt onto his back, knocking him towards the ground. Her claws dug into his side as they plummeted to the forest below. The Lord fought to regain control of his flight but failed. Both dog demons crashed into the woods with a massive bang, snapping trees and creating a massive crater in the ground. The she-dog growled in his face, her hackles raised to show her sharp teeth. Sesshomaru panted in exhaustion as he groaned from the pain in his side and that of the hit to the ground.

“Sesshomaru, listen to me,” she snapped as she pinned him with her great paws. “You can do no good in this condition. You need to rest a moment and heal if you want to save him.”

“Get off-“ He wasn’t allowed to finish as her paw swiped his face in a powerful hit, stunning him. Her red eyes focused on him in anger as she let out a low growl.

“Get ahold of yourself. You will die if you do not heal. That will do no good to either your mate or your pup.” With a roar he sprang up and snapped at her ear, catching the side of her fur covered neck instead. She let out a snarl of surprise and rage before turning her head and latching on to the back of his neck in turn. With a huge shake, she lifted her son up with her mouth and launched him again into the air before he crashed down once again to the earth.

“How dare you, insolent pup!” she screamed in rage as she leapt at him. The wound on his side gushed again and he groaned as she landed on him to pin him once more to the ground.

“You will lay here and let me heal you or I will tear your ear off. I do not make idle threats, Sesshomaru,” she snarled, her hackles raised once again as she growled down at the injured dog demon. He looked at her with fury before his body slumped and he closed his crimson eyes in defeat.

The female dog demon moved her head down to his rib cage and began to lick at the gaping wound, her healing saliva setting to work almost immediately. Sesshomaru panted and growled as the gash began to close. He had lost a great amount of blood, but that could be of no consequence now. They were almost to the southern palace, he could smell the ocean even through the torrent of rain. Close to Inuyasha.

InuKimi took her time licking the wound to close it, making sure it was completely sealed before letting the larger dog up.

“You should rest, Sesshomaru, yet I know you better than that. You are healed enough now but you are still weak from blood loss.” He slowly sat up and shook the water from his white coat, only to have it drenched mere moments later. The dog demon got to all fours and staggered before looking at his mother with angry red eyes. She sat calmly on her haunches at attention, watching his every move.

“We continue on.” He snapped before leaping into the sky once again. She watched him travel up into the black sky, blinking away the water that fell into her large eyes. Another blinding flash came across the clouds, allowing only his outline to be seen as thunder roared around them. It was the same sound InuTaisho used to make when his blood was up.

“My foolish son,” she groaned before leaping up after him. “You will be the death of us all.”


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Lady Mizuki stood at the window of her palace hall, watching the rain run down the panes of expensive glass. Her golden eyes could see little beyond the thick walls of her palace battlements, yet she knew he was coming. As predicted.

She was alone in the great room. A large table of filled with maps and reports stood silent nearby. It told a tale nonetheless.

She had dismissed her second generals hours ago, preferring to be alone while the weather raged and roared outside. Candles flickered on the sconces along the walls, her only company in the darkness. The table showed where the battle raged to the West, markers showing where her army was retreating farther and farther back into her lands.

The demoness frowned as a bolt of lightning touched down in the woods, splitting a tree no doubt to fall soundlessly in the darkness beyond. Her aunt must have joined the fight or they would not be losing. There was no demon as powerful as a full inuyoukai in true form. Two inuyoukai was enough to send the bravest of men running, she had learned that early in her youth.

This storm though was one of untold fury. She had seen the ones that appeared occasionally off of the sea, great swirling winds and arrows of rain that would flatten houses and go on for days at a time. Then there would be a cone of calm where you could see the clouds swirling in a circle in the sky, the sun appearing for a moment before being swallowed up once more by battering forces. This storm was nearly identical, yet she could see no calm beyond as with the storms of the sea. This would be when he would strike.

Mizuki turned from the window to descend the stairs which led to her audience hall. The throne room was large and well lit, even in the blackness that swallowed the world outside. The great stone chair that adorned the center was one she had loved and coveted as a pup, and to that fixture she now approached. Behind the throne, the towering wall was adorned with the image of her father. He was in his true form crouched and facing the hall, streaks of their matching emerald green running down his cheeks as he snarled at the room below, ruby eyes daring anyone to challenge him as he bared his sharp fangs to the world. She had done just that, and won.

Mizuki climbed the steps to the raised chair and turned to sit. She crossed one elegant leg over the other and settled back, signaling to the servant to open the doors for anyone that would wish to enter.

The tall double doors opened and Zaku entered followed by three of his chief healers. All four approached and bowed low to the demoness.

“What have you found, Zaku?” The lizard demon straightened and placed his hands behind his back.

“My Lady, we will be able to extract the child, yet I fear it is as I explained. The risk is far greater to it without the half demon being at full term. There is a great possibility it will not live.” He bowed in apology and waited for her answer.

“Yet his body seems to be at full term already. What have you to say about that?” She placed a graceful claw under her chin in thought as she regarded the team below her.

“Lady Mizuki, without a proper examination we just cannot be sure. It is true, he grows more each day, but it is all speculation at this point. Also, with his transformation to his full demon form seeming to show no signs of abating, it is too dangerous even with a sedative to examine him. A pregnant youkai is completely unpredictable.”

“I do not accept that,” she stated firmly. She lowered her hand to her sword hilt and leaned forward. “If he is too dangerous to examine, how is it you intend to extract the pup?”

“We-we had intended to wait until his body was ready. Once the child is ready to be born, a male youkai will begin seeking help instinctively by others to assist it out.”

“Zaku,” Her voice was as hard as the stone seat she occupied. “I have stated I will not wait for that. My strongest guards will see that he is restrained enough for the procedure to be completed. Make your preparations and be ready to have the pup out before morning. Besides, his body will not last much longer by the looks of it. I will not lose that welp.”

Zaku bowed his head slowly in acceptance. “As you wish, my lady.” With that, he and the others departed the room.

The demoness sat back once again in thought. A cry of thunder echoed in the room as the storm intensified. She glanced through one of the windows to the sky. Nightfall had come early with the weather it seemed. It was now completely dark outside as the rain pounded on the glass.

Suddenly, her lead guardsman burst into the hall. He was a dragon demon, his blue scales glistening with rainwater as he ran before her and dropped to a knee panting. She shot to her feet and took a step down.

“What has happened?” she snapped. The demon gulped for air as he looked up at her, his purple eyes full of rage.

“My lady, intruders,” he gasped out. Clearly he had run from somewhere far to be this out of breath. She gripped the hilt of her sword so tight her knuckles turned white.

“And? Speak plainly.”

“They…they got in…three of them…wolf demons…” he panted. “Powerful…killed most of my…guards on the…walls.” He stood and took a deep breath to steady himself. His tail swished back and forth in agitation.

“How far did they get?” she hissed, angry that three mangy wolf demons could take out her most important and trained guards. The storm must have made them idle, despite her orders to stay alert.

“My lady, they escaped. We lost them in the city.” He bowed his head in apology. The demoness snarled and her eyes flashed crimson with rage before turning back to gold.

“ _FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!”_ she roared. Her voice nearly shook the stone walls of the room with its power. The dragon bowed his head and fled the room. Mizuki took two more steps down to the floor and then a mighty roar of thunder nearly shattered the glass of the throne room.

She walked down the length of the room and then stopped, sensing something was wrong. The female youkai looked to the windows and froze. There was no lightening before or after that sound.

A second roar and crash shook the room again, dust cascading down from the stone ceiling as she drew her sword.

_‘He’s here.’_

The three wolf demons fled through the deserted cobble streets of the port city. Houses and shops of all sizes shielded them with the help of the murderous storm. Kouga pulled Ginata and Hakkaku into a side street alley as a team of guards raced by in the storm. All three let out a sign and leaned down to hold their knees, thankful for the moment of respite from running. The rain washed the blood and gore from their bodies as they huddled in a quiet group down the pitch black alley, their only light coming from the sky as lightening raced through the clouds.

“Kouga, he wasn’t in there,” Ginata said over the noise of the torrent. Hakkaku glanced back to the street, keeping an eye out for more pursuers.

“Yeah, no shit Ginata,” the pack leader growled. It hadn’t all been in vain. They had killed almost all of the warriors on the battlement walls before the alarm was raised, probably a hundred or so in all. The three had managed to break into the lower levels of the palace in search of Inuyasha but had turned up nothing. Then they had been forced to flee into the crowded city for cover. It wouldn’t last long, soon the streets would be flooded either by sea water or by guards. They couldn’t wait here much longer.

“We have to move,” he growled out. Running steps could be heard over the pounding of the rain on the cobblestones.

“Kouga, I don’t know how much farther I can go,” Hakkaku panted. Ginata closed his eyes in defeat. The wolf pack leader looked at his two companions and knew they weren’t being weak. They had both fought hard and long, run miles and been worn to the bone with their wait for backup. He couldn’t be more proud.

“You can go until you die, and that won’t happen for a long time,” he stated in a determined voice. Both men looked at him tiredly and drew strength from his conviction. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders and leaned in so they formed a tight circle.

“I won’t let either of you die today. We all have families to go back home to, and I’ll see to it that we make it back. This isn’t the end boys. We can do this. Let’s kill these motherfuckers, yeah?” His pack members grinned in the rain, water running down their faces that could have been tears as they looked at him. Their eyes were bloodshot and their wet faces sagged with exhaustion as they gave a single nod.

“Sure Kouga, whatever you say,” they said in quiet unison. He grinned at them and stood straight once more. He knew their chances of getting away alive were slim and dwindling fast, but he would keep his promise.

“Alright, come on, let’s-“ He was cut off by a deafening roar above him and the ground beneath his feet shuddered. The trio turned to look back at the palace from their low position under the cliff where it sat above them. They could see nothing in the darkness and blinding rain, not even the lit windows of the stone fortress.

Another roar echoed from the darkness above and the ground shook once more.

“Kouga…was that lightening?” Ginata asked timidly. The demon leaders eyes focused as hard as they could, then a flash lit the sky and he grinned.

“No, they’re here,” he whispered to himself. He laughed and looked back at the pair.

“C’mon boys! I just got my second wind! Let’s kill ‘em all!” His heart skipped a beat when he realized that’s something Inuyasha would have said. He shook it off and motioned the two to tear ass back to the palace, an insane grin on his face as he drew his sword and charged right into a group of fifty guards waiting at the front of the street. He heard Ginata and Hakkaku right on his heels, a battle cry in their throats as the three charged into the mass of swords and spears in the pouring rain.

Inuyasha opened eyes that felt made of stone, his crimson vision blurred as he tried to focus on the sounds coming from outside his cell. He remained perfectly still in his curled ball as a low growl began to emanate from his raw throat. He could hear movement and voices approaching outside.

As the door to his cell rattled, he cracked his elongated claws and raised his upper lip in warning, his ears flicking forward and locking in the direction of the door. No thought entered his clouded mind other than to protect himself as he curled his other arm around his massive stomach.

His eyes fell half closed yet remained trained on the door as it opened. He saw a lizard demon enter and a team of brutish looking guards. The first activity since his arrival here. His growl intensified in warning as they filed in. Even that small action was taxing to him, but his demon blood was on high alert for danger and it sensed it now.

“Yes, we must restrain him on his back somehow,” the lizard said. Inuyasha couldn’t process the words in his muddled mind even when he heard them. His red eyes saw weapons being drawn and he raised his head slowly, his growl deadly now and his fangs completely bared. The lizard demon looked at him and took a step forward.

“Half demon, can you hear me?” he asked loudly. Inuyasha fixed his eyes on him and snarled.

“We are here to help you, do you understand?” He could smell the lie even if he could not understand the words and he slowly scooted back against the wall as he continued to snarl ferally at the lizard. The child within him gave several hard kicks yet he ignored it. One of the guards stepped forward and he turned his attention to watch his every movement, his youkai blood calculating the perfect moment to strike.

“Careful!” the lizard cried out. “He may look weak but he is at his most dangerous now. We cannot risk any harm to the pup, moreso than we already are.” The guard looked at him and nodded, motioning several others to come forward slowly. Inuyasha flicked his ruby eyes back and forth to the demons approaching him, unwrapping his other hand from his stomach and moving to slowly crouch on all fours. His belly pressed to the ground and the child gave another series of kicks in anger.

Four approached slowly from different angles and the hanyou raised up to pounce on the one who had first advanced.

Another step forward and he flew into the air lightening fast. The guard was ready. He dodged and let the crazy demon go past him, turning to catch a single wrist in mid flight. Inuyasha used all his strength to spin and aim a slash of his claws to the demon’s face. The guard caught his other wrist just as quick but Inuyasha gave a powerful kick to his stomach that he had not foreseen happening.

He cried out and let go of the pregnant demon as he moved to clutch his stomach, giving Inuyasha the perfect chance to slash his razor claws across his throat. The warm blood coated him as the demon gurgled and reached up to grasp at the fatal wound, Inuyasha gave a scream of triumph as he kicked the body to go sailing back to the others standing by the door.

In his victory, he did not sense the warrior behind him and his elbows were grabbed and restrained. He roared in anger and moved to kick the man behind him, but his leg was grabbed by another demon. A broken scream pealed from his throat as his other leg was also quickly grabbed and he was lifted off the ground entirely. The body behind him was solid and hard as he fought with all his remaining strength to break free of his captors.

“Gently!” the lizard yelled. “Put him on the ground on his back! We must do this quickly!”

The guards lowered him down and pinned him to the stone floor. The crazy hanyou screamed and thrashed wildly to break free in vain. The pup within him sensed the distress and began kicking wildly as well. He stopped and moaned with the pain, his instincts telling him to calm the baby or risk injury to it.

“Surgeons, bring the tools. We must do it here at once.” The other demons began laying out instruments near his waist and he snarled at them in warning, his claws flexing so hard they drew blood from his palms. A guard reached down and torn the bloodstained rags from across his stomach, revealing the stretched mound to them all.

“That’ll do, soldier,” the lizard said in distaste. “We will do the rest. Just keep him down-“

The room shook with a crashing boom and they all jolted. Inuyasha used the chance to try and break free yet was quickly restrained with force once more. The lizard looked up, some of the green color draining from his scaled face.

“What was that?” a warrior asked as he looked up. The lizard quickly regained his composure.

“Just the storm I’m sure-“ Another boom and a muffled roar from above. Inuyasha instantly calmed at the sound and went still.

“That’s not the storm….” One of the men whispered. The lizard looked at him in anger.

“Yes it is you fool.” He snapped. He turned to his team who shivered in uncertainty. “Let’s get done with this. Lady Mizuki expects this child by morning.” He knelt beside the now silent demon and reached for a razor sharp knife from the array of tools nearby.

“My lord, do we try to preserve the hanyou?” one of his comrades asked as he knelt nearby.

“No, there is no need.” He brought the knife to the parchment thin skin and cut.


End file.
